Regenerated Adventures of the Doctor's Daughter
by princess-katie
Summary: Lily, fiance of Jack Harkness, has been living at Torchwood a year, but when she's shot while trying to save Cardiff and her friends, and must regenerate, her relationship and wedding are suddenly put in danger. Will they be able to get through this one?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: This is the fifth in a series, and the first four are available from my profile  
If you haven't read the first four, basically the Doctor's daughter, Lily, travelled with him. She met Jack, fell in love with him and they got together in series 1. Got separated in Parting of the Ways when Jack died and were reunited in Utopia. Then there was the Year That Never Was, after which Lily chose to stay in Cardiff with Jack. Series two pf Torchwood happened with Lily there - she's been at Torchwood about a year now. She and Jack are engaged, and she's just been shot by Jack's brother Gray, and is regenerating. She also shot Gray just before he could shoot Tosh.**

**This will show what happens to Lily and Jack after Lily regenrates, and will feature the wedding at some point, as well as the end of DW series 4 - Stolen Earth and Journey's end. **

**This first chapter is written in first person but the rest will be in third. This is just an introduction and explains the story so far. **

Chapter One

My name is Lily and right now, everything is changing for me.

I guess I should start by saying that I'm not your average person. In fact I could be the least average person you'd ever meet, unless you've already met my dad. Because then I'd the the second least.

While most people are humans living on Earth for about 80 years, watching telly and eating chips, my life has always been very different. I've spent about 200 (maybe 205 or 210 ish) years travelling around in time and space, backwards, forwards, anywhere we want to go, because we have a time machine spaceship.

Oh, and my dad and I aren't human. We're the last two Time Lords - though I suppose I'd be a Time Lady if we were going to get technical about it. There used to be loads of us living on a big burnt orange planet named Gallifrey but the time war took everyone else away. I was really young when that happened, so I can't really remember it. All my life has been travelling in the TARDIS.

My dad - the Doctor - is 900. The reason we can live so long is this little trick we have called regeneration. We can literally change our bodies when we're dying. He's in his tenth regeneration now - he's tall, thin, dark messy hair, looks about 36 or 37.

As for me, I'm still in my first regeneration. I look about 24, I'm quite short, got bright blue eyes and straight black hair which reaches just past my shoulder. For the amount of trouble we get into, it's sometimes a bit unbelieveable that I'm in my first regneration, but it's probably because my dad's so protective.

I love travelling in time, but it hasn't always been the best of times. There was a time, a while back when it all went horribly wrong.

It started off good, turned bad, got worse, got better, worse and not it's better. I guess that's really confusing, so I'll just tell you the whole story.

Dad and I were in London, 2005, when we met Rose, this young London girl. There was a bit of trouble and when we got through it, and it was over, we realised we got on with Rose really well. She was friendly, funny, and just dead nice. We asked her to travel with us and she did, so we quickly became friends. It soon became clear that Dad and Rose were perfect for each other - clear to me at least, even if they did nothing about it.

As we travelled - Face of Boe, Gelth, gaskmask people, Slitheen - I started to feel like a third wheel because of Dad and Rose and how they were sometimes. I felt like I was in the way. But then I met him, and it was perfect.

He was the man who's changed my life, and who's I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. He made me forget the trouble of a time lord being in love with a human. He was the first man I ever fell in love with, and he's the only one.

His name was Captain Jack Harkness. No, not was, is. I was hanging from a barrage balloon in the middle of the 1941 Blitz, and this stranger saved me and took me to his ship. He was this dashing Captain, and we danced ontop of his spaceship, tethered up to Big Ben. We drank champagne and danced to Glenn Miller. He was a flirt, and a conman, and I wasn't going to fall for it.

But then he started travelling and he changed a little. He was still the same person, but he was different too. We started to get closer and I found myself really falling for him. We were in Cardiff one night - there was a Slitheen on the loose, and we had to stop her opening the lift. Jack and I had a kiss by the bay in Cardiff. There was champagne there, too.

I had doubts about being with him, but we had a chat, and Jack managed to push all those worries away, and we were together.

We had about four or five months (it's hard to keep track of time when you're travelling in the TARDIS) but in those few months we were so close and so happy. It was better than I'd ever imagined it would be, even if we didn't tell Rose or my dad. I was worried he'd go off on one.

The day I told my dad, he wasn't happy but they were bigger problems. Just after we told him, something went wrong with the TARDIS and we ended up on this horrible Game Station. There were Daleks taking people away. I never liked Daleks and that made me hate them even more.

The Daleks invaded where we were and Jack and I got seperated. He was on a different floor, on his own. I knew we weren't going to make it out of here and I tried to say goodbye, but he hugged me and kissed me and promised me it wasn't the end. Then they killed him, and I wasn't there. I got to him afterwards, held his dead body, beause I was too late.

The Daleks were finished off when Rose absorbed the Time Vortex, and Dad had to take that energy and ended up regenerating. I wanted to take Jack's dead body with us, but Dad said we had to get going, since he was regenerating. Afterwards I tried to get Dad to take me back for the body or to save him, but he said it was too risky.

I hated the thought of leaving him there, but I didn't have much of a choice. Dad hadn't been happy when he found out about me and Jack, because he said Jack was no good and would just hurt me, but when he saw he grieving, I think he knew I'd really loved Jack, and we hadn't been messing around.

It was so hard, but what choice did I have other than to carry on? I knew Jack wouldn't have wanted me to be miserable - he'd want me to be brave and to carry on.

So the three of us kept travelling- we went to new Earth, met the Face of Boe again, met up with Sarah Jane again - that was good, because I got to teach English for a while. We even went to a parallel universe - Rose's dad was still alive, Mickey's gran was still alive, and Jack was alive. I was thrilled but he wasn't my Jack - he was married to some guy named Ianto. Typical.

Then we ended up in London and things went very wrong again - for me, but more for my dad.

To cut a long story short, there were all these ghosts over the world, and we had to investigate. We ended up at Torchwood One, at Canary Wharf. They were scavengers - horrible really. They'd caught this big ark, but when it opened, it turned out there were stupid Daleks in it. Oh, and the ghosts were really cybermen. Brilliant.

Those from the parallle universe came through and dad said he'd have to open the void to et the daleks and cybermen sucked back in. Problem was, _we _were covered in void stuff too. Dad tried to send Rose to the parallel universe because Mickey and her mum and dad were there, but she loved him too much to leave.

We had to hold onto some clamps when the void opened, and Rose lost her grip. I tried to reach for her, but she was too far away. Her hands slipped again, and she was going to be sucked into the void. At the last minute, parallel Pete came and saved her, transported them both to safety, but then the walls sealed.

Dad was devasted - broken. He wasn't the same, and he still misses her like mad. He managed to get this projection going to say goodbye, and while he was going that, I helped this man from out of the rubble - Ianto. Not the parallel one I'd met. The real Ianto Jones.

I gave my name as Lily Harkness because I'd reverted to using Jack's surname as a way to honour him since he was dead and all. I suggested he look for a different branch of Torchwood to work at, and he told me there was one run by a "Capt-" but then he got cut off becaue dad was ready to go. As I left, he shouted something I didn't catch, and it was months later before I'd realise the significance of it.

So there we were - the two of us. Dad was devasted, since he hadn't had chance to tell her he loved her, and then it was just me and him again

Straight after losing Rose, this woman ended up in the TARDIS - Donna, her name was. Completely mental, but really funny. Once she was sorted out, we asked her to come with us, but she said no. She told us we had to find someone though, to look after us both - we were both incomplete - I needed Jack, he needs Rose.

We _did _find someone else, not long after. A hospital got transported to the Moon by Judoon, and we were in it. We met a medical student named Martha Jones. She was quite nice, though I wasn't too sure of her at first because she seemed to really like my Dad and I knew he was made just for Rose.

Martha ended up travelling with us, and I found that after a while, I warmed to her. She could never replace Rose, but she was something. We went and saw Shakespeare (lovely man - I married him once, though it didn't last long) and we went to New Earth, where the Face of Boe told me something very interesting - I got told that Jack was still alive.

I was completely thrilled, and my first thought was for finding him again. But then I foundout that my dad had known he was alive all along. I was furious with him and there was a huge argument - I felt so betrayed, but after a while we made up, because he's my dad, and he's always been there for me, even if he was wrong this time.

We kept on travelling and everywhere we went I asked people if they knew of a Jack Harkness. No-one did but I was determined I'd find him again one day, because I needed him one day.

Then one night, I had a dream. I remembered meeting Ianto in Canary Wharf, and I suddenly remembered what he'd said. " Run by a guy named Capt-" and " is that any relation to-"

I was certain it had to be Jack, so we went to Cardiff. It was brilliant - Jack came running towards the TARDIS but it took off. We ended up at the end of the universe. Stupid place to be really, but Jack was there. I hugged him and kissed him and we told each other we loved each other, and it was brilliant. I'd dreamed of being with him again, and it didn't matter where we were becuase it was perfect.

Having him back was the best thing ever.

Of course, it couldn't stay perfect for long. I still had Jack, but we were faced with an evil time lord trying to take over the world - the Master. I'd never met him before, but my dad had told me stories, and I knew I didn't want to meet him. Unfortunately, we ended up as captives on his ship.

Martha managed to get off and had to go around trying to save the world by spreading the Doctor's name, but the rest of us were stuck on the ship with the Master. He really was every bit as evil as my Dad had always told me.

He forced Martha's family to be slaves, locked Jack up and killed him over and over again, aged my dad and made him a crippled old man, and as for me ... it hurts to even think about it really. He locked me in a bedroom and left me there for a while.

Then he announced that he wanted pure-blooded, time lord children. I'm the only female Gallifreyan left, so he decided he was going to make me pregnant with his child. I was disgusted at the thought, but he intended to do it whether I consented or not.

It was awful and he went ahead with his plan. He did it in front of Jack - pinning me to the walls, too strong for me to fight him off. Jack was in chains and couldn't get out - nothing he could do.

It went on for almost four months but then I managed to escape. It was unbelieveable, and I was in such a state, but I managed to get to Martha, and help her in her work

The year ended, the countdown was over, and it was time to go back to the Valiant this was over a year ago.

I was terrified about going back, bu I was going to see Jack and my Dad again, so I knew I'd be aright. When we met the Master again, I wanted him to pay for what he'd done to me - his plan hadn't suceeded, but not for lack of trying. I caught him off guard and hit him a couple of times, gave him a split lip. I was quite proud of that

On the Valiant, I hugged Jack and I was so glad to be with him again. The Master's plan was foiled, the paradox machine destroyed, and time reverted back, so we were the only ones who'd ever know it happened.

Lucy shot the Master and I felt like he deserved it. I wanted him to pay for what had happened. I took the gun from her, and I was going to shoot him myself, I really was. But I didn't. I wa starting to lose my nerve, and Jack took the gun from me and shot the evil man twice himself.

Dad burned the body and then we had a decision to make. I was sad to be leaving Dad, but he said he didn't mind so much, because it was time for me to have my own adventures. Jack had built Torchwood up with me in mind, and I so wanted to be with him.

We landed in Cardiff a year ago, and I said goodbye to my Dad and Martha. I still see dad often, because I can phone the TARDIS anytime I want, to get him to come and see me, and by onw I'm totally settled in Cardiff. In fact, I love it.

Dad went off travelling in time and space again, and Martha went back to her family and went on to become a Doctor for UNI, and Donna (the one we met on her wedding day) started travelling with dad.

I thought Torchwood was unbelieveable when I set foot into it, and I couldn't believe this was what Jack run - a secret alien hunting base under the Cardiff bay. It was huge and beautiful and wonderful, an it was all Jack's. Except now he said it was ours.

I met the people who worked for him - Gwen, Owen, Ianto and Tosh.

They were wary of me at first, but once we'd jumped straight in with the work and got to know each other a bit, everything was fine, more or less. The team soon saw the advantage of having the boss's girlfriend around, to calm the boss down whenever he got angry, and to tell them little things about Jack that made them laugh - something to tease him about.

In particular, Owen and Tosh became my closest friends, and after a while, Ianto did too. Gwen and I get on fine, but there's some friction there, because it appears she's quite close to Jack - or was before I got here - and she seemed to be jealous or something, despite having her own husand by now.

I don't even know how to describe what Torchwood means to me now. It's my life. To me, Torchwood isn't the building - it's the people who work here, the work we do to keep Cardiff safe, and it's Jack.

I've spent a year living and working with Jack, and I know by now (though I knew anyway) that Jack is everything I've ever wanted. We've got this bond that's gone far beyond love, and I've spent so long by his side, that I don't know how to function without him anymore.

Jack seems to be a different man now we're together, Ianto tells me, and I'd like to think that we're both different now, and we're both much happier that we ever were before. Sometimes when we're together, it's like the whole world goes grey around us, and we're the only thing that matters. Ever.

It's not like we haven't had our difficulties - after the Year That Never Was, I had horrible nightmares about the master, but Jack was always there. And sometimes when we're into a heavier case, Jack gets very very protective, and doesn't want to leave me, even when there's no choice, and the time I found out Jack was married a long time ago, and ha a daughter and grandson, I didn't know what to do. But everything we've been through, it doesn't matter, and we always get by.

Throughout the years, many things happened, including seeing Martha again, which led to Owen's death. Somehow, the use of a ressurection glove meant owen came back to life, albiet a sort of undead, strange life, but he's still around.

We went to Gwen's wedding about two months ago, where Jack danced me around the empty dancefloor to the Moonlight Serenade, before getting down on one knee, pulling out a dazzling ring, and asking me to marry him.

I was absolutely delighted and there wa no hesitation at all. I don't think I've ever been so happy, and my soult mate and I got to organising the wedding, with my good friend Tosh as my maid of honour, the ever organised Ianto as my wedding planner, and Owen as Jack's best man - Owen's a strange person, because he seems arrogant and uncaring, but sometimes he's so sweet, and it's like having an older brother. We planned on travelling in the TARDIS to the Globe Theatre, in William Shakepeare's time, and getting married there, on Christmas day.

Everything's been going fine until today.

It started out with a blast from Jack's past - an old lover of his, who was bein forced to do the dirty work of Jack's long lost brother. The brother - Gray - was hell bent of wreaking revenge on Jack, and atfer blowing up half the city, nearly killing Owen in a nuclear melt downand burying Jack under the city, he shot me.

This was about ten minutes.

The pain that coursed that through me was unbelieveable, and as Tosh worked furious to save Owen, Gwen and Ianto were stuck downstairs in the cells, Jack came to me and held me in his arms.

He was crying, and it made her cry too - for a moment, I was sure I wouldn't be able to regenerate - like I wouldn't know how, but finally, it started.

It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before, and as she golden light surrounded me, I didn't know what to do. I felt myself changing, and with a burst of light, I was lowered back to my feet.

Now, I know I'm a new person, and I'm absolutely terrified for three reasons.

One, my whole body feels strange, and I don't know what's going to happen to me - this is the first time I've ever regenerated, and it feels like someone has poured tons and tons of energy into me - I feel like I could easily run around the city forever, and I dont know what to do next.

Two, Jack's staring at me. I know I must look different, and I dont know how we'll get through this - we're so used to each other. We know each other inside out, and neither of us know how I'll change, and how our relationship will change. I'm worried that he won't be able to adapt - and I know he loves me, so he'll keep it all bottled up, but I don't want that

Three - it's only just sinking in, but I killed Gray. I shot my fiance's brother. I murdered Jack's brother. Admittedly, he'd already shot me, and I was doing it in order to save Tosh - if I hadn't got there, he'd have shot Tosh, and she'd have definitley died. Tosh doesn't have any undead or time lord tricks. And the gun was the only weapon I had on me, but still ... what the hell is Jack going to think? What do I think of myself? I've never killed anything person, never mind a person. It's ... I dont' have time to think about this, because my mind's spinning.

I'm now looking around the hub, trying to pull myself together, and I know I need to be strong and pull myself together. Pus, the regeneration energy is taking over,

I look at Jack and grin,

" Hello Kitten. "

I have no idea what my next move is going to be.

**Author's Note: Let me know what you thought, and if you've got any questions or ideas.**

**Next chapter will show more of dealing with the regeneration - I've got a clear idea of what she should look like, but i havent decided her personality as much, so let me know what you think - i like having my readers opinions, even if i can't followed every single one of them.**

**also, I need to figure out how Jack will react to her killing Gray, so any ideas on that, feel free to share them with me - I can imagine him forgiving her because he loves her, like I'm sure he'll manage through the regeneration because he loves her, but anything to shake up the relationship and give them a challenge would be good to write, so give me any ideas you think of. **


	2. Regenerating

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: To answer a few questions, Children of Earth will be done with Lily, but that will be not in this story, but the one after. Journey's End from DW will be in this story - I think this story will feature the Doctor more heavily, due to him helping her through her regeneration.  
The wedding - if it goes ahead - will be in this story.  
Lily and Jack having a family - if I end up writing it - will definitley not be in this story. Ut would be in children of earth, or after children of earth.**

Chapter Two

Ianto, Tosh, Gwen, John Hart and Jack all stared at Lily - Owen wasn't there yet as he was on his way back from the power station. None of them had ever seen a regeneration happen before, and it was difficult to believe that this woman standing in front of them was the same person/

" Hello kitten," she said, grinning madly at Jack.

Jack was stunned, and didn't know what to do, but the sight of her covered in blood, dying, had terrified him, and he was so thankful that she was still alive, that he didn't care right now. He'd really thought, for a moment or two, that she might die and never come back to him, and now she was here - completely different woman, but yet, the same.

The use of her favourite nickname for him - "kitten" - meant it was still his Lily. And although the fingers on her hands now looked longer and more slender, the engagement ring still sat there, never removed since the moment he'd given it to her.

" Lily," he breathed, not moving, but still staring. There was a pause, and then he opened his arms and repeated in a much more joyful voice, " Lily! You're alright! "

" I'm always alright," she said, hurtling forwards and throwing her arms around him.

Gwen and Ianto exchanged looks with a smirk, but neither Jack nor Lily seemed to have noticed one of the the new changes in Lily.

The pair of them hugged, and Lily broke the hug first, by leaning up and laying one hand on his cheek and kissing him. Jack was suprised to find that although the kiss was different in some ways, in others, it was the same. He got the same feeling building up inside him, and it was the same special feeling where everything around him went grey, and it was just the two of them.

When they broke apart, a burst of golden energy erupted from Lily's lips, and she laughed, suddenly feeling new energy.

She took a step backwards from Jack, and threw her arms out as another burst of energy took over her.

" Ok, let's see what's happened," she said, looking down at herself - her mind was in overdrive, and things like Jack, and the way she'd killed Gray, were forgotten about in her mad mind.

" Ooh, a little taller than before," she said, patting her legs, " longer legs - that's good. " Her hands slid up over her hips andto her waist and she made a little noise, " curves! Ah, curves! " She continued to pat down her body as she explored, and suddenly she stopped, " is that a _welsh accent? _God, that's weird. Two arms! Hands! Ooh, fingers. Longer, paler. Paler skin. Do I have hair? I have hair! " She tugged on a lock of it and pulled in in front of her eyes, " long hair - curly - it's red! Yes, I'm a redhead! Wait until I tell my dad! "

Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, John and even Jack were looking at her as if she were mental and no-one really knew what to say. Jack folded his arms in amusement and he took the time to survey her and really take in the differences for himself.

Lily had been short before this regeneration - the top of her head had just about reached Jack's shoulder, and her figure was slim and athletic, though her fingers were also short and her feet very small. She was quite pale, but had rosy cheeks. Her eyes had been bright blue, her straight black hair only just reaching her shoulders, and she looked young - about 23 or 24 by human standards.

Now, she was totally different. She was taller - not especially tall, but certainly more so than before, and her figure was completely different. She had a very womanly figure, with perfect curves - currvy hips and bigger breasts that gave an hourglass figure, with slender fingers. She was paler than before, and her eyes were a deep brown. Her hair was in large waves, fell quite a way past her shoulders, and was flaming red. Now, she looked closer to Jack's age - Jack was physically 38, and Lily now looked about 35.

" How has she got a welsh accent? " Gwen whispered to Ianto.

Ianto shrugged, " No idea, but Jack's gonna love that one. He's got a thing for lilting welsh voices. "

As Lily continued to inspect herself, a thought suddeny occured to Jack, and he turned to look at John, " Where's Gray? " he asked, panic suddenly coming into his voice, " he shot her? Where is he? "

John looked at him, not quite sure what to saw, and the others didn't want to answer - they'd passed Gray's dead body on the way to see Jack and Lily, but didn't tell Jack about it becaue he was so focused on Lily.

Admittedly, Gray was evil, shot Lily and was about to shoot and kill Tosh until Lily shot him, but he was Jack's brother. They'd been seperated as children during an alien invasion, and Gray was taken and tortured by the invaders. He'd come back today to wreak revenge on Jack for letting go of his hand, and had started by burying him underground (where he was dug up by 19th century Torhwood, and frozen until Tosh let him out) and blowing up half of the city.

But Jack had always felt guilty for letting to of his little brother's hand, and before he was buried under the city by him, he'd forgiven his brother, and accepted being buried as a penance.

" Where's Gray? " Jack repeated when no-one answered.

John cleared his throat, " He's been taken care of," he said awkwardly.

" How do you mean? " Jack asked suspiciously.

John didn't have time to answer as Lily groaned and fell back against the table in the medical bay.

" Woah," Jack said, turning to her quickly and reaching out to touch her arm. She hissed, and golden light spurted out from her mouth, sending her stumbling backwards. The others all looked at her in concern.

" Don't," Lily said, holding out a hand as Jack started towards her, " I think it's ... argh ... going wrong. It happened to dad when he went from 9th to 10th. Argh, god. "

She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes as the energy burst through her, making her body shake as she clung to the table. It started to hurt, and she turned around, almost bent double over the table as the energy kept pouring through her, and golden light burst from her mouth.

" Jack, you're going to have to do something," Ianto said, starting down the stairs.

" I don't know what to do! " Jack said - this was all new and scary, even for him.

" She needs you," Ianto pointed out, as Lily gasped in pain and clung to the table for support.

Jack nodded, and he moved closer to Lily. He laid his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. She was panting, and she couldn't keep her eyes open, and she slumped to the floor, sitting down leaning against the table in the medical bay.

" Shhh, baby, I'm here," Jack said gently, as she tried to keep calm, her eyes closed tight, panting as the golden energy spurted from her in little clouds. " Shhh, what do you need. Come on, tell me. I'll get you anything you want. Just tell me what you need. "

He was starting to panic again now - he wanted her to be safe, and he wanted her to be fine and just like she always was, but he didn't know what to do. He'd never seen a regeneration before, and he didn't know how it went, and what to do about it.

" Jack," she started, barely able to get his name out.

" Come on, baby," he said, trying to keep himself pulled together in order to be strong for her, " tell me what you need, darling," he said gently, bringing his hand to cup her cheek.

She groaned, before her head slumped to one side, and she'd evidently passed out.

" Bugger," Jack said, " what do I do? What do I do? "

The cog door blared, and as Jack was fussing over Lily, checking her pulse and trying to shake her awake, there were footsteps across the hub

" I'm back! "Owen shouted, jogging acros the hub. He slowed down, in confusion, when he saw the blood across the floor, and Gray's dead body lying near Tosh's workstation. He also saw a trail of blood leading towards the medical bay.

" You're alive! " Tosh said as he joined them

" All down to you, darlin'," he said with a grin, " honestly, Tosh, you saved my life. "

Tosh blushed, " It ... it was nothing. "

" Course it was, it was life saving," Owen corrected, " and I was thinking ... maybe we should go for that drink we were talking about, sometime. Just ... we never got round to it, and ... well, you realise what you've missed when you think you're about to die. "

Tosh smiled, but said nothing.

Owen turned his attention from Tosh and looked at the others. A thought occured to him, and he shook his head, looking back at Gray's body,

" What the hell's happened in here? " demanded Owen, " there's a dead body in here, and you're all just standing around! "

" It's Lily," Gwen said She pointed down towards the medical bay, where Jack was leant over the unconsious Lily .

" Who's that? " Owen asked.

" Lily," Tosh replied.

" What? " Owen demanded, " no it's not! _Who's that_? "

" Gray shot her," Ianto said in a cold voice, " and she had to regenerate. This is Lily now. "

" But she's never regenerated before," Jack added, looking up, " and I don't know what to do about it, and she's passed out. Owen, get down here and help me. I'm going to ring her dad. "

Owen didn't know what to do about it, but he was her friend - he knew she must be Lily, because the others all said she was, and he knew she could regenerate, even if he'd never seen it before.

" She passed out? " he echoed, forgetting all about Gray's body, feeling the need to save his friend - he was a doctor, that was what he did. He jogged down the stairs and rolled up his sleeves, all business like.

" Yeah, yeah," Jack said, stroking her hair gently, " she was fine at first - well, a bit high off the energy, I think, but she was walking around, and talking and she was ... all crazy and Lily. Then the energy started, sort of bursting out of her, and she was in pain, and she ... I don't know, just do something! "

" Ok, calm down, Jack," Owen said, kneeling beside the new Lily. He looked her up and down, taking in her new appearance, and finding it hard to believe this was the same woman. " Woah, she's even hotter now. That is _some _figure. "

" Owen," Ianto said, shaking his head, while Jack stood up and watched, worried. Jack's mind was everywhere, and suddenly, he realised what Owen had said when he first came in.

" Dead body? " Jack asked.

" You what? " Owen asked, distracted, while pushing up the sleeves of Lily's trenchcoat, which didn't fit her as well now, to take her pulse.

" You said it," Jack said, narrowing his eyes, " when you came in here, you said "there's a dead body in here, and you're all standing around." What are you talking about? "

" That body up there! " Owen said, pointing a finger vaguely in the direction, while he moved his fingers to Lily's neck, to check the pulse there.

" What body? " Jack asked, though deep down, he knew exactly what the body would be.

" Jack, I don't have time to answer you questions," Owen said, " not if you want me to look after Lily that is. We don't know what's happened to her or how she'll take it, or what we can do, so will you let me do my job? "

Jack was already stalking up the stairs, and Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and John watched. To Gwen, Tosh and Ianto, Gray meant nothing, and they knew nothing about him. John knew more about him, but all agreed that Gray had deserved to die. There had been no choice about it - he'd shot Lily with the intent to kill her - he thought she was human, if she was human, she'd be dead by now. And he'd been about to shoot Tosh, who definitley would have died if she'd been shot. Lily saved Tosh's life in killing Gray.

Jack crossed the hub, and he saw the body as soon as he got to the top of he stairs of the med bay.

His jaw dropped, even though he'd been expecting it, and he saw his little brother's dead body on the floor. He saw the gun shot wound, straight to the heart and sighed, sinking to his knees beside him.

" Gray," he muttered, touching his brother's face, and shaking his head, " oh, what did you do? " he asked, " if you'd stayed away from here ... "

He sighed heavily - it was a difficult thing to see, but he knew Gray was in the wrong here, and whatever had happened, Gray must have been shot in self defence.

" Jack! " Owen shouted from the medical bay.

Jack sighed and stood up - the bastard had shot his girlfriend. The love of his life. Even if he was his brother, Jack knew he'd have killed him hiself for the damage he'd done to Lily. He didn't have time to waste on Gray. He was upset that his brother had died like this, but as far as he knew, his brother had been dead for a long time.

He didn't have time to spend with Gray and he got up when he heard Owen shout his name again.

He took a last look back at his brother and walked away.

" Yeah? " he asked Owen, leaning over the railings of the medical bay, between Tosh and Gwen, who like Ianto and John, were watching with anticipation to find out what was going to happen next.

Owen had checked Lily's vitals out, but the energy bursts from her body were completely new and he didn't know what to do about it. It was like she was in a coma, and there was no sign of her waking up any time soon.

" Are you going to ring the Doctor? " he asked, " because I could hook her up to the machines and check her out, but I don't know what'll help. He'll know much more than us about it. "

Jack nodded, " I'll ring him now. Don't ... don't hook her up to the machines - I don't think that'll do anything. At least, I'm sure the Doctor'll never have been hooked up to any machines. Just ... I don't know ... get her lying down, or something. I need to ring her dad. "

With that, Jack walked away, and John Hart followed him, muttering something about needing to get back - he didn't belong here. He'd only come here to stop Gray destroying Jack's life, and since Gray was finished, there was no need to stay. Jack had too much on his mind.

Owen nodded, " Right you are," he muttered to himself.

As Jack walked away to ring the Doctor, he was about to walk past Gray's body, but couldn't do it. Seeing it there, he turned away, meaning to walk a different way. It was difficult to his his brother's dead body, and he turned back to Ianto, though he didn't quite know what to say.

Ianto seemed to understand right away, and he nodded.

Jack nodded, and headed towards his office, expresion grim and jaw tense.

" Come on then," Ianto said, looking at the two girls, " we need to clear this place up - Jack doesn't need to see this, and he's got enough on his plate with Lily. "

Tosh nodded, and started towards the body of Gray, with Ianto. The pair of them started a clean up job, and quickly moved Gray's body, carrying it down to the mortuary. They put him in one of the crygenic chambers, but didn't shut it, because they thought Jack might want to sela it off, and put him to bed for good.

Gwen, Tosh and Ianto got onto cleaning up the hub. The floor around Tosh's workstation, where Lily had shot Gray, and a trail all the way from there to the medical bay, where Tosh had helped the dying Lily, were covered in blood, and the three got to cleaning up the hub - it was going to take a lot of cleaning.

Owen, meanwhile, looked down at Lily, and decided to move her through to the living room, where he could settle her down on the sofa. He supposed it'd be more comfortable than the cold, stone slab in the mortuary.

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling at her, and trying to carry her. He realised that she was heavier now she was unconcsious, because she was a dead weight, and with the hand he'd unjured several weeks ago, that had never healed, he couldn't carry her with one arm.

" Ianto! " he shouted, looking over his shoulder to where Ianto was cleaning the stairs down to the medical bay, " get over here! "

Ianto rolled his eyes, looking over at Owen. He knew exactly why Owen wanted his help and he shook his head as he walked over.

" Honestly, Owen," he said, smirking and feeling quite smug, as he asked in a mocking tone, " do you need a real man to carry the lady? "

" I could carry her," Owen muttered.

" Weedy thing like you? " scoffed Ianto, " yeah, alright. "

" Well, you're hardly superman are you, teaboy? " Owen demanded.

Ianto got down to where Lily was, and got his arms around her body, and under her legs. He picked her up with relative ease, and carried her towards the recreational room, where the sofa an the tv were, next to the kitchen.

Owen followed, and watched in silence as Ianto put her down on the sofa. He pulled her coat off her and tossed it aside, before lying her down and pulling one of the spare blankets over her.

" She looks so vulnerable," Ianto said.

" Not like her," Owen nodded at Ianto, " she's normally the one saving everyone else. "

" She saved Tosh, you know," Ianto told Owen, " so effectively she saved you again. Good at saving people, isn't she? I sometimes wonder what we'd do without her. "

" She saved Tosh? " Owen asked, with a slight smile.

Ianto nodded, " Jack's brother. Just after he shot her, he was about to shoot Tosh. Tosh told me. Lily was bleeding to death and she killed Gray just in time. "

" Good job," Owen said, " don't know what we'd do without Tosh sometimes, either. "

Ianto said nothing, but only smiled, and Owen knelt down beside Lily and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, frowning, " She's running a temperature," he said.

" Is she? " Ianto asked, as he was hovering nearby. Owen moved aside, and Ianto pressed a hand to her head too, " feels about right to me," he said, glancing at Owen.

Owen shook his head, " No, but she's colder than humans, isn't she? So if she feels about right to us, then she's wrong. I hope the Doctor knows what to do. "

" He will," Ianto said.

Meanwhile, in the office, Jack waited nervously for the Doctor to pick up. He had no idea what to say, and how to tell the Doctor that he'd failed to protect his only daughter, and she'd been shot.

When the Doctor answered, " Hello? " sounding quite confused, because he didn't recognise Jack's office number, Jack's heart hammered against his chest.

" Doctor, it's me ... Jack," Jack said hesitantly.

" Oh," the Doctor said, suprised, " hi Jack. Is everything alright? How's Lily - I think she might have tried to ring me earlier, and I got no answer when I rang her back. "

" Yeah, we've had a ... situation," Jack said.

The Doctor immediately noticed the tone of the voice and asked, " What's wrong Jack? What's going on? It's Lily isn't it? Tell me she's alright. "

" I don't know where to start," Jack said with a heavy sigh, " she ... "

" Just tell me she's alive? " the Doctor asked quickly.

" Yes," Jack said quickly, " she's fine .. well, not fine exactly, actually. There's been an incident - someone tried to mess up my life. Blew up half the city, abducted me, tried to kill my team, and he ... he shot her, Doctor. "

" Shot her? " the Doctor asked, sounding worried, though ideas were running through his mind, and he was already thinking how he and Donna could wrap up their lastest problem and get back as soon as possible.

" Yeah," Jack said, " she's regenerated, but she was in pain, and there was all this exccess energy coming from her, and now she's passed out, and she won't wake up. We've laid her down, but I don't know what to do"

" I'll be right there," the Doctor said, " it's just what happens sometimes. It's a big change, and she's never been through it before - I'm sure she'll be fine soon enough, but don't worry about it. I'll be there. "

" Thanks," Jack muttered. He sighed, " Doctor, I'm really sorry. I tried to protect her, but I couldn't be there, and I was too late. He got to her before I could, I'm sorry. "

" Hey, hey," the Doctor said, shaking his head and cluthcing the phone tightly, " don't worry about it, Jack. I know how much you love her, but you're right - you can't be there 24-7. She can look after herself, but there's bound to be times when the danger is far to great to get through. I'll get there soon. "

" Thanks," Jack muttered,

The Doctor sighed, " See you soon, Jack," he said, before hanging up.

Jack almost threw the phone down on the hook and went through to the living room. He saw his beautiful Lily laid out on the sofa, but now she was knew, and looked like someone else entirely. He was finding it hard to think about, but he knew he needed to be strong - there was no time to let it out now, and he was bottling up all his bad feelings.

He gave Ianto and Owen, who were sitting in the armchair and knelt beside her side respectively, a nod and turned his attention to Lily. Owen moved out of the way, and Jackknelt beide Lily.

He reached under the blanket and took her left hand in his, looking down at the ring on her finger. It was one of the few reminders that this was actually Lily. With his free hand, he stroked her wavy red hair gently, looking at her - she looked angelic, and he thought she was far more beautiful now that she had been before. He hadn't actually thought it possible, but while she was good looking before, she was a stunner to him, but not to everyone. Now, he was certain that every man's head would turn when they saw her.

" What did the Doctor say? " Ianto asked Jack.

" He's on his way," Jack said, as Lily's lips parted slightly, and a puff of golden air was breathed out. He kept on stroking her hair as he held her hand, and the room was deadly silent until Jack broke it. He had to know

" What happened to Gray? " he asked, trying not to let any emotion come into the question.

" It was Lily," Ianto replied, sounding almost apologetic.

" Lily? " Jack asked, turning to look at Ianto sharply.

Ianto shrugged, " I know it's not like her, but ... in her defence, he'd just shot her, and he was about to shoot Tosh. And she'd lost her stun gun, so it was the only weapon she had.

" No," Jack said softly, looking back at Lily, " I don't blame her. It ... she had to. "

Owen and Ianto exchanged a look, wondering if that was how he really thought, but Jack was solely focused on Lily. He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, hoping she'd be alright.


	3. The Doctor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Three

Ianto and Owen joined Tosh and Gwen by Lily's desk, and the four of them stood in silence, unsure what to do or what to say. Lily was a good friend of them all, and although they knew Lily and Jack were solid, they didn't know how they'd adjust to this.

" How's Jack? " Gwen asked quietly.

Ianto shrugged, " He's in shock, I think. He's trying to be strong because he doesn't want anyone to think he can't cope, but he doesn't really know what to do. "

" How's Lily? " Tosh asked.

Owen glanced towards the door of the rec room, " She's in no immediate danger. Other than the energy coming from her, it's just like she's in a deep sleep, but I don't know when she'll wake up. Maybe it's normal. "

" Her dad's coming though," Ianto added, " probably the best thing for her. "

" Probably," Tosh said, before inhaling sharply, due to her arm injury in the explosion, and her ribs.

Owen looked at her quickly, not missing a thing, and said, " Come on, let's get you some more painkillers sorted out. "

" I'm fine," Tosh said as Owen started towards the medical bay, " we've got Lily to worry about - I dont want to be a burden too. "

" Don't be stupid, Tosh," Owen said with a fond smile, " there's nothing more we can do for Lily now, and you saved my life today. I can't do enough for you. "

Tosh smiled and followed after him, wondering if she was starting to see this softer, kinder Owen, that she'd hoped was there, and that Lily promised her there was somewhere in there.

" Do you think Jack'll really be alright? " Gwen asked Ianto, looking towards the closed door, " I mean, you know, she's a different person now, isn't she? "

Ianto smiled a little, " I get the feeling she'll still be the same Lily, more or less. And you know what Jack's like - they're going to be fine. I've never seen two people more in love. "

" Hmm," Gwen nodded, before smiling a little, " yeah. "

The door of the rec room opened and Jack walked out to come and see the others. Gwen and Ianto both turned to look at him, and he didn't smile.

He walked over to the railings of the medical bay and looked down, ignoring the overpowering smell of cleaning products where the others had tried to sort out the mess. Gwen and Ianto followed and he jogged down the stairs to Tosh and Owen.

" What's going on? " Owen asked, pressing a few pills into Tosh's hand.

" She's still the same," Jack said, " I just wanted to talk to you all. " He had his hands on his hips as he looked around at the four of them, now gathered together, and he said, " I think it's time you all went home. "

Ianto raised his eyebrows, " We can't just leave you here on your own. "

" Yeah, what if you need help, or something? " Owen asked.

Jack shook his head, " I'll be fine on my own - nothing's changing with Lily, and the Doctor'll be here soon. It's been a hard day for all of us, and we're lucky we're all still here. I think you should go home and have some time with your families. "

Owen, Tosh and Ianto all exchanged looks - none of them were particularly close to their family, and didn't see much of them.

" Jack, you might need us here," Gwen pointed out.

Jack met Gwen's eyes, and this time, it wasn't a suggestion, but an order, " Go home, Gwen Cooper, spend some time with your husband. That's the only place you need to be right now. When you took this job, we agreed you would lead a normal life outside work. This isn't normal. Go home. "

Gwen hesitated but then turned up the steps of the medical bay.

As she was leaving, Jack looked at the other three, " Well? " he asked, " I'm serious. Today's been tough, and it shows how much we need the people we love. At least go home and rest. "

Tosh shook her head, " Jack," she said seriously, " Torchwood _is _my family now. "

Owen nodded, " It's all I've got too, I suppose. "

Jack had never thought of it this way before, and there was a pause, before he smiled slightly, " And you lot are I'll _I've_ got apart from her, which is why I'm sending you home. I want you to look after yourselves, and I'll see you in the morning. "

There was a pause, during which a phone rang. Jack recognised it as Lily's mobile, and he knew hardly anyone ever rung her.

He went to find the phone and snatched it up. He saw the word "Dad" on the phone, and flipped it open,

" Doctor? " he asked anxiously.

The Doctor sounded tense as he replied, " Yes. I'm in the tourist ofice. How do I get in? "

" Oh, thank God you're here," Jack sighed in relief, "just wait there two minutes, and I'll make sure you get in. "

The tossed the phone down and said, " Lily's dad's here. "

" Don't worry about it," Ianto said, mustering up some authority, " you go back in there and be with your girlfriend. I'll go let the Doctor in. "

Jack watched Ianto leave, and felt like a lost puppy as he stood there, not sure what he was going to tell the Doctor and what was going to happen.

He jumped a little, startled, as Owen clapped a hand on his shoulder from behind, " Come on, mate," he said, trying to be helpful, " she'll be fine. We'll come with you if you want. "

Jack nodded and turned away.

He went straight back to Lily, who was still sleeping soundly on the sofa. It all seemed so surreal and he couldn't believe this was really happening. He slowly crossed the room and knelt on the floor beside the sofa.

" It's hard to even believe this is her," Jack said softly.

" It's OK to struggle, Jack," Tosh said, from where she and Owen stood in the doorway.

Jack sighed heavily and looked at this woman - he knew it was Lily, and he wanted to care for her, but she looked like such a stranger. He knew this was Lily, but right now it didn't feel like _his _Lily.

He reached out and took her limp left hand. He held it carefully, like he wasn't sure what to do, but when he saw the engagement ring he'd so proudly presented her with, his confidence grew and he gently lifed her hand to his lips, where he kissed the back of it.

" Come on baby," he said, stroking her cheek with his other hand, and taking in all the features of her new face - she looked like an angel, he thought, " I need you to wake up for me. "

There were quick footsteps across the hub, and Owen and Tosh moved into the room to get out of the doorway, and let the Doctor in. Ianto and Donna followed him in, and Jack stood up and moved away from Lily, to let the Doctor in.

The Doctor knelt down beside Lily, looking at her in concern and leaning over her as he checked her out frantically. He took a deep breath as he satisfied himself that she was fine, and he kissed her forehead, before leaning back to look at her.

" How dare she be ginger? " he said, shaking his head, " oh, she did that on purpose - she _knew _I wanted to be ginger. And she ... she looks older. Bet she won't like that. Oh, darling, " he sighed, stroking her cheek with his finger, " how could this happen to you? Poor Lils. "

" Doctor? " Jack prompted urgently.

The Doctor suddenly remembered everyone else in the room and turned around. He stood up and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket, " It's alright, Jack," he said, " it happens sometimes. It's such a big change, and the energy takes over you. It's a lot to handle, and it's her first time. She needs the sleep, to get over the change. Don't force her to wake up, because it won't do her any good. Let her sleep it off. "

" And she'll be fine? " Jack asked, holding his breath.

" She'll be fine," the Doctor confirmed.

Jack sighed in relief, and the Doctor turned back to Lily. The room was silent and Jack felt quite guilty as he watched the Doctor kneel beside his daughter, taking her hand and simply watching at her.

The Doctor sighed as he thought about her regenerating - he'd always tried so hard to protect her from regenrating, because as far as he knew, it was only possible to regenerate 12 times, and he wanted to make sure she looked after herself. He also knew how hard regeneration could be on yourself, as it was a whole change, and you had to adjust to having a new personality, and finding out who you were all over again.

He hoped she'd be strong enough to get through this, and he knew she'd need support to find herself and to adjust to the change.

" Would you like a drink, sir? " Ianto asked the Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head, " I'm fine, thank you. "

Jack looked around at his team, " What have I told you lot? " he asked in an exasperated voice, trying to smile, " I'm fine now. I've got the Doctor. You three can get yourselves off. I'll see you in the morning. "

" If you're sure," Ianto said carefully.

" I'm sure," Jack said, " like I said, if I need anything, the Doctor's here. That is, if you're staying, Doctor? " Jack asked him, " If you've got somewhere to be ... "

" Don't be ridiculous," the Doctor said, not turning away from Lily, " there's nothing as important as my family. If you and Lily need me, then I'm here. I'll stay for as long as she needs me, and right now, she needs me. "

" Thank you," Jack said.

The Doctor turned to look at Donna, " I'm going to stay here for a few days," he said, " but you don't have to, if you don't want. This place might not be the sort of place you want to sleep in. "

" Hey," Jack protested lightly.

Donna smiled a little, " I wouldn't mind going to stay with my mum and grandad actually. I haven't seen them in a while, you know, so it might be nice for them.

The Doctor nodded, " I'll take you there now, if you want. "

" No," Donna insisted, " no, you need to be here for her. And Jack needs you much more than I do right now. I'll stay the night, and go in the morning. How long are you going to stay here for? "

" I don't know," the Doctor said, glancing at Jack, " just a couple of days. "

" You could stay at my place, if you want," Tosh offered, " then you could go to your family in the morning. "

Donna smiled, " Oh, Tosh, that'd be brilliant. "

Owen offered to take the pair of them back to Tosh's, and the three of them set off. Ianto was the next to go, saying he'd book Donna onto a train to London for tomorrow, since Donna insisted the Doctor shouldn't take her.

When only Jack and the Doctor were left, Jack sat down in the armchair opposite the sofa, and the Doctor sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the sofa Lily was sitting on.

" How are you, Jack? " the Doctor asked.

Jack scoffed, " Confused. Scared. Worried. "

" It's natural to be confused," the Doctor said, in a soothing voice, " but you'll be alright when she wakes up. I know right know you don't know who she is, but once she starts talking to you, you'll know it's still her. As for scared and worried, you've every right to be, but you've no need to be. I'm telling you, she'll be fine. "

" How about guilty? " Jack sighed.

" Guilty? " the Doctor asked, " no way. "

" But it _is _down to me," Jack pointed out.

The Doctor shook his head, " No, Jack, it's not. Did you shoot her? "

" No. "

" Exactly. "

Jack didn't reply, and the pair of them said nothing to each other for a couple of minutes, until Jack could no longer contain himself, and burst out, " But it was _my _brother. I told you, on the phone. Gray hated me, and he came to take revenge on me. He buried me under the city, in the year 27 AD, and by the time someone let me out and saved me, I was too late. He'd shot her. If I'd taken more care to hide her away, he wouldn't have found her, and she wouldn't have been shot. "

" Hide her away? " the Doctor said, raising his eyebrows, " do you really think she'd let you? Lily's a strong woman Jack, and she'd never let anyone hide her away when she could be helping out. "

" But - "

" No," the Doctor said firmly, " there is no possible way that you could blame yourself for this, Jack, becasue you know she wouldn't let you blame yourself either. "

Jack sighed, " I suppose. I mean, I know I wasn't directly responsible for her being ... being shot, but my brother was, and I wasn't directly responsible for bringing him here, but he came here because of _me_. "

" She was brave," the Doctor said, " she always is. You just remember that, won't you? Whatever she did, she was brave. Ianto told me, as he was letting me, about what happened after she was shot. "

Jack nodded, " Yes. She was brave. She was bleeding to death, and she saw my damned brother about to shoot her friend, so she got there first. Killed him. "

There was a pause, before Jack said, " She's going to hate herself for that, isn't she? "

" You know what she's like," the Doctor said, looking around at her with a fond smile, and then back at Jack, " she's got this ... this way of seeing things, much like my own. Killing is bad. That's how she's always been brought up. Of course she's not going to be happy. Killing people ... it changes you Jack. That's what I've always drilled into her. I don't want her to lose that. "

" No," Jack said, " you should have seen her earlier. Just the same morals as ever. She knew Gray was on the loose, and I begged her to take a real gun with her, but she still wouldn't. Then Ianto says she lost hers, and had to take a real one. I know she only used it because she had to. "

" You don't blame her," the Doctor said, a statement, not a question.

" How could I? " Jack said, shaking his head, " he'd just shot her. If I'd had the chance, I'd have killed him myself. What she did was brave. "

" Your brother," the Doctor muttered.

" I know," Jack nodded, " funny thing isn't it, family? Yes, he was my brother, but it's been so long since I saw him, and he'd changed. The creatures who abducted him clearly screwed him up. When he came back here, he was no family of mine. She might have killed him, but he was no longer my brother, by the time she did. My family are gone. "

The Doctor cleared his throat a little.

Jack inclined his head towards the Doctor, " And my family now consists of you and Lily. And in a strange way, Ianto, Tosh, Gwen and even Owen. "

The Doctor nodded, " Family certainly is a funny thing, Jack, but you need to cling on to what you've got here. "

" I know," Jack said, " she's the best thing that ever happened to me. I need her, but it's so hard to see her like this. And she's so different. "

" She _looks _different," the Doctor corrected, " but she'll still love you. "

" I'm not worried about that," Jack said," not really. "

" Ah," the Doctor said, as realisation hit, " you're worried ... you ... won't ... "

" No! " Jack said quickly, " she's Lily. I'm just worried, she'll change too much, and we won't be able to adjust properly. It ... I suppose it'll just change. I'm not saying I don't think I'll love her, but I don't _know._ I can't believe I'm saying this to my girlfriend's dad. You'll end up hitting me or something. "

" I'm not going to hit you," the Doctor scoffed, " and I know where you're coming from, but I've got faith in you both, and I know you're going to get through this. "

Jack didn't look too sure - he wanted more than anything in the world for him and Lily to be fine, and to get on as if nothing had ever changed, but he was worried that it wouldn't work like that.

" Look," the Doctor said, suddenly feeling quite fatherly towards Jack, which he had to admit was the first time he'd felt like this, " come here. "

Jack looked at him, and the Doctor patted the floor beside him, " Come on, come here," he repeated.

Jack got up from the chair and knelt beside the sleeping Lily, alongside the Doctor.

The Doctor picked up Lily's left hand and held it in his own,

" Look at that," he told Jack, " tell me about it. "

" It's the engagement ring," Jack said.

" Yes," the Doctor nodded, " and why did you give it to her, Jack? "

" Because I love her, and I want to spend forever with her," Jack said, realising what the Doctor was trying to do, and smiling as he thought about it, " because she's amazing, and I want her to be my wife. Forever. "

" Exactly," the Doctor said, " forever. "

He put Lily's hand down gently and turned to Jack. He put his hands on Jack's shoulders in much the same way he did whenever he was trying to get through to Lily, and he really felt, for the first time, like he was talking to a son.

" Listen me me, Jack," he said, " you are strong, she is strong, and you've got all the support you want. Whenever you're not sure about something, I want you to remember all the times the pair of you have been through. All the fun you've have, but also the difficult times you went through. You spent years and years apart from her, she was used and beaten by the Master, and you still came through it, stronger than ever. Once this is done, you're going to be stronger than ever. Do you think you can do this? "

" Y-yeah," Jack nodded.

The Doctor nodded, " Good lad," he said, pulling Jack into a tight embrace. Jack wasn't sure what to do, and he clung to the Doctor, thankful that he had someone.

Over the Doctor's shoulder, Jack looked at Lily, and then and there, he decided he was going to do whatever it took to look after her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Someone asked me a question about Children of Earth which I thought I'd just mention to everyone - I was asked if Ianto would die in Children of Earth, and if Jack would leave Torchwood.  
Jack will not be leaving Torchwood in my story - he left in CoE because Tosh, Owen, Ianto and Stephen had all died, and Gwen was pregnant and would be starting her own family, and he had nothing left. Since Tosh and Owen are alive, and he's got Lily, Jck will be staying**

**As for Ianto's death, I thought I'd put it to my readers like we did with Tosh and Owen's, but Ianto's actually become quite a good friend of Lily's, so I'm sure she'd do everything she could to save him.**

**Also, any ideas as to how Lily's personality could be different are welcome, because she has to be the same person, but slightly different.**


	4. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: I know it's been a long time since I've updated this, so I'm worried that I won't be able to write it the same, but here you go - let me know what you think.**

Chapter Four

Two days later, Lily was still in a deep sleep on the sofa, with the occasional bursts of golden energy coming from her mouth. Jack had barely moved in the entire time, and sat beside her, holding her hand tightly.

The Doctor was still there, and Jack found him a great help and support in coming to terms with what was going on with Lily. Jack had had time to think about it, and all he wanted now was Lily, whatever form she was in.

The hub seemed so much quieter without her, even with the Doctor around, and the rest of them team found themselves hoping she'd be alright soon. She was always so bubbly and her friends missed her, and were also curious to find out what she'd be like now.

That morning, Ianto came into the living room to see Jack sat silently beside Lily, holding her hand and staring at her.

" Would you like a drink, sir? " Ianto asked him.

Jack took a moment to snap out of his reverie before looking at Ianto and nodded, " Yeah. I could do with a coffee or something. Um ... where's the Doctor? "

"On the phone, with UNIT," Ianto said, " your phone was ringing, and he didn't want to disturb you - he says he's here to help and well ... "

Ianto trailed off, but Jack nodded, " I know," he said, " I ... I guess I'm pretty useless right now, huh? "

" You're ... distracted," Ianto said, inclining his head towards Lily, " it's only to be expected. No-one expects you to be at the top of your game, and it's quiet, and we've got the Doctor. "

Jack sighed and reached out to brush some of Lily's hair away from her forehead, " I'm just so worried about her. I want her to wake up, but I'm scared about what will happen between us. Oh, I just want Lily. "

Ianto attempted a smile, " Come on," he said, " you need a break from this. Just come and get a drink - she'll be fine for a few minutes, right? "

" I ... I don't know," Jack said hesitantly.

" No, come on," Ianto said, " this isn't healthy - she's going to be fine - come and have a drink. "

Jack nodded, and he and Ianto went into the kitchen, where Owen was finishing off a chocolate cake which Lily had bought two weeks ago, and needed eating soon.

In the meantime, Lily was all alone in the living room. The energy inside her had almost all seeped out, and after a last little burst, her eyes slowly opened. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments, overwhelmed by what was going on.

It took her a few minutes to think about it, and she sat up slowly and looked down at herself, running her arms over her legs and her waist, before sticking out her arms and inspecting them, and then her hands. She pulled on a lock of her hair and grinned when she saw the flaming red colour - ginger. Dad would be so jealous, she thought.

She slowly came to her feet - she felt so energised and like a completely new person. She was just so happy to be alive, and she couldn't wait to discover who she was now - how she was different, and what she could do with her newfound regeneration.

She threw the living room door open and stepped out into the hub - her focus was Jack.

He wasn't with her, and she wanted to know where he was - she knew he loved her, but was worried that he'd react badly to her, and she could hardly blame him if he did. She didn't know who she was now, and they hadn't been prepared for this.

Since the kitchen was next door to the living room, and the door was open, Lily could hear voices drifting in - it was Jack and Ianto, and it sounded like they were talking about UNIT, though it sounded like a forced conversation, and Jack seemed distracted.

She silently went up to the door and leaned up in the doorway, with her arms folded over her chest - the two men had their backs to her, and she watched Ianto try to coax conversation out of Jack, who was lost and far away.

A minute later, Jack turned around and stopped still when he saw her for a second.

Then he grinned that luscious grin and moved forwards, towards her.

" Oh Jack," she sighed, as he gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He held her to him tightly, and kissed her cheek - in some ways it felt kind of wrong, as it felt like someone else, but deep down he knew this was Lily.

" Oh baby," he said as he pulled back and laid a hand on her cheek gently, " Are you alright? How d'you feel? Is everything alright? "

" I ... yeah," nodded Lily, " how long since ... since ... "

" Since my brother shot you? " Jack asked grimly, dropping his hand from her face, " two days. " He took a breath and shook his head, " it doesn't matter now. I was so worried about you - I thought you were gone forever, but they told me you'd be fine, but I ... no, you're fine. I'm fine. Oh god, I'm so glad you're alright. "

" Hey," Lily said with a little half smile which she hadn't possessed before, " don't worry about it, kitten. "

Jack nodded, and Lily looked over his shoulder to see Ianto watched the pair of them.

" You alright? " she asked him.

He raised his eyebrows, " Shouldn't I be asking _you _that? "

Lily shook her head, " I'm always alright. Come here," she commanded. Ianto did as he was told and Lily hugged him - she classed him as a good friend, and he'd particularly looked after her during the whole thing with Captain John and Grey, and she was grateful.

Lily turned back to Jack and held out her arms, " Well? " she asked, " how do i - woah. Woah, woah, woah. Is that a _welsh _accent? " She laughed, " oh my god, that's amazing! Ianto, I'm Welsh? I'm Welsh! I fit in! Oh, this is a good day. C'mon Jack, how do I look? Tell me the truth? Better? Worse? Ooh please don't say I look bad? C'mon, you can tell me. "

Jack smiled in amusement and held up a hand, " Hold it," he said, " I've got someone who'll want to know you're alright. "

He left the kitchen and headed towards his office, while Lily looked back at Ianto, " Who is it? " he asked.

" Wait and see," Ianto said, pointing her in the direction of Jack's office as the office door opened.

Lily laughed when she saw her dad, and she could hardly believe he was there, wandering around the hub. " Dad! " she shouted, as she started for him, " it's so good to see you! "

" Are you kidding? " the Doctor said, embracing her tightly as she flew at him. He clung to her and they swayed from side to side, " It's good to see _you! _I hate seeing you lying around, all out of it. You look so healthy. You look good. "

" What are you doing here? " Lily asked, as they broke apart, and the Doctor laid his hands on her shoulders and looked her up and down.

" Jack called me," the Doctor said, glancing at Jack, " you passed out - these lot didn't know what the hell they could do. All they could do was call me. They had to tell me what happened to you. Had to come and look after my little girl, right? "

Lily rolled her eyes and by now, the rest of the team had gathered around.

" Lily? " asked Tosh, hesitantly.

Lily - or the woman they knew was Lily, even if she looked and sounded completely different - turned to smile at them all, and she turned to Tosh first.

" It's still me," she said, holding out her arms, " honestly. "

Tosh nodded, " Of course it is," she said at once, as Lily hugged her, wary of the arm and ribs she had injured during the collapse of the building, " how are you doing? "

" I'm fine," Tosh said, " it's just good to see you. "

Gwen nodded and said something similar, though there was no hug, and then Lily turned to Owne. She smiled - Owen was her little partner in crime. He was usually grumpy and arrogant but he had a particularly soft spot for Lily, and they were like brother and sister.

" Owen," she said.

He grinned and hugged her before kissing her cheek, " You saved me," he said as they hugged, " or at least, you saved Tosh, and Tosh saved me. So you saved me. What would we do without you? "

" Ah, you'd be lost," Lily said as they split apart, " don't get soppy on me, Dr Harper. I thought you didn't like letting everyone else know about this soft side of yours? "

Owen smiled a rare genuine smile, and Jack laid his hands on Lily's shoulders as he stood behind her, " C'mon guys, give her some space," he said.

" No! " Lily said, " no, I don't want space. C'mon guys - how do I look? I need to know. Am I ugly? Am I ... hot? Tall? Short? Cute? Oh, tell me I'm not cross-eyed or something? Come on! "

Tosh and Gwen exchanged a little look - looked like this Lily was more of a babbler than the last, and more bubbly and confident - they wouldn't have thought that was possible.

" You're beautiful," Jack said simply.

Lily rolled her eyes, " Thank you Jack, but you'd tell me that no matter how I looked. Anyone got any more specific comments? "

She was taller - not especially tall, but certainly more so than before, and her figure was completely different. She had a very womanly figure, with perfect curves - currvy hips and bigger breasts that gave an hourglass figure, with slender fingers. She was paler than before, and her eyes were a deep brown. Her hair was in large waves, fell quite a way past her shoulders, and was flaming red. Now, she looked closer to Jack's age - Jack was physically 38, and Lily now looked about 35.

" You're kind of curvy," Owen said, looking her up and down, " kind of in and out with proper womanly curves, but still kind of - all in proportion. Just ... nice. "

" Are you _asking _for a slap? " Jack asked, raising his eyebrows as he noticed Owen's eyes linger on Lily's noticably bigger breasts. Although Owen and Lily hared the kind of affection that was between brother and sister sometimes, they weren't above flirting with each other, and now she had a completely different body, Owen found it hard not to take in the new sights.

Owen muttered an apology, and Jack told her, " You look older now, too. "

" Older? " Lily asked sharply, " how _much _older? "

" Closer to my physical age, at least," Jack said, looking her up and down, " you look about ... 35-ish I suppose. Which is only three years off my physical age. At least we match now. And you've got really beautiful brown eyes. " He frowned, " and you really need to get changed because you're taller now, curvier, and those clothes completely don't fit you any more. "

" D'you want a drink, or something to eat? " Ianto asked her.

Lily shrugged, " I don't know. I don't know what I like. Let's try a coffee, and I think ... toast. Ooh, toast with marmite. "

Jack pulled a face, " Do you _like _that now? "

" Maybe," Lily shrugged, " how should I know? Can't hurt to try it, I suppose. "

She and the Doctor ended up in the living room talking, and Jack and the team went back to doing a bit of work - Lily had told her dad that she really felt like she needed him, and he agreed at once.

As soon as the living area, Lily headed for the mirror on the far wall. She stood in front of it and her eyes widened as she looked at herself - she looked so different. She wasn't Lily any more.

She brought a hand up to her cheek and traced the line of her face, looking at herself with a frown.

" I'm not me anymore," she said quietly, shaking her head as she dropped her hand. She looked over her shoulder at her dad and said, " It's like I'm looking at this woman, but she's not me. She's just someone elses face and someone elses body, and I'm trapped inside. Or I'm on the outside looking at someone else. I don't know who this is. "

The Doctor came up behind her, and she looked at him in the mirror as he laid a hand on her shoulder, " I know, Lils, I know, " he said.

" I don't know how I should feel," she said, turning to face him and frowning.

The Doctor paused before saying, " It's funny, you know. You were so confident and bubbly out there, but now you're ... "

" I know," Lily said, " I didn't want everone else to know how much I was struggling, but I ... I don't get it. I've seen it happen to you, yet I don't know how to feel or what to do. "

" It's OK," the Doctor said, " you're bound to struggle with it, and no-one expects you to get right over it. You need to take your time over it, darlin', and come to terms with it. It's going to be hard, Lils, but that's why I'm here for you. And you've got Jack. "

Lily scoffed, " I don't have Jack. I mean I know he's here, but how's he going to feel about this? I know he'd love me no matter what, but this might not be _me_ anymore - I could be different, and he might not like me this way. And there's the small matter that I murdered his long lost brother. "

" Only because you had to," the Doctor pointed out, " the same man had just shot you, and was about to shoot your friend. Jack doesn't blame you for killing Gray - he knows you had no choice. For goodness sake, Lils, Jack spent two days sitting next to you and holding your hand - barely moved. After all you've been through together, d'you think he cares what your face looks like - havent the pair of you been back together for about 2 years now? Doesnt that prove that he loves you? "

Lily nodded, not sure what to say and she turned back to the mirror, tracing her face with her hand and settled on running a hand through the curly red locks.

" It's ... it's still not me. It doesn't feel like me. Is that really shallow? "

" No," the Doctor said, " just give it time. I promise, it gets easier. The first time you regenerate is always the worst - you're confused, you don't know what to do, how to feel, what to expect. You can do this. I know you can. "

Lily nodded, letting it all happen around her, and she turned into his chest, clinging on to him in the way she always did when she needed comfort.

She didn't say anything, but the Doctor knew exactly how she was feeling.

" I know, Lils, I know," he said, stroking her hair gently.

" Dad, I'm so glad you're here," Lily said, as he kissed her forehead. " I really need my dad sometimes," she said as she clung to him.

" Well, I'm always here," the Doctor said, " Donna's gone to see her mum and grandad, and I'll stay here until you're sure you're alright. I know Jack can look after you, but this is hard for him too. I'm here for both of you. "

" Thank you," Lily mumbled. She stopped and looked up at him, before shaking her head, " Hang on a minute - this isn't fair! We look nearly the same age now! "

The Doctor laughed and poked her in the ribs teasingly, " Maybe we'll have to be friends from now on," he said, " or brother and sister. "

Ten minutes later, once Lily had calmed down and was feeling much better, the door opened, and Ianto walked in with a mug of coffee in one hand and a plate in the other. Lily accepted them both gratefully.

She took a sip of the coffee and sighed gratefully, " Thank God," she said, " I still like coffee. I couldn't manage without it, I don't think. Now ... moment of truth. " She picked up a slice of the coast and raised it to her lips. After one bite she pulled a face and set it down on the plate, " Oh no," she said, " I can't eat that. Maybe I like ... ooh, what's the in the fridge? Never mind, I'll come and have a look in a minute. You know what I really fancy? Custard. Pink custard. "

" I don't think we have any of that," shrugged Ianto.

" Don't worry about it," Lily said, " I'll go by the supermarket later and pick some up or something. "

Ten minutes later, Lily left the living area, and as her dad went off to see what high-tech gizmos, Tosh was playing with, Lily went in search of Jack. She found him in the firing range, shooting at a target - she knew that calmed him down when he had something to focus on, even if she wasn't particularly fond of it.

She walked in behind him, and he was at a point where he was loading the gun. He was wearing big heavy earmuffs, and didn't hear her come in. She walked up behind him as he raised his arm up in a straight line, getting his aim ready for the target, lining up his shot.

Lily stood behind him, and slid one arm around his waist - Jack jumped slightly, startled, but looked down and knew it was Lily, and smiled slightly. He was about to turn around when Lily's other arm followed the line of his, and she laid her hand on top of his, resting on the gun.

She slowly lowered his arm with her own and they stood for a moment, before Jack turned around to face her. Lily raised her eyebrows and Jack smiled slightly, slipping the earphones off.

Lily took the shooting gun from his hand and laid it on the workbench behind them.

" No more of that," she said quietly.

" No," Jack said. He was still holding one of her hands, and his eyes trailed down her body - with his free hand, he laid it on his hips and slid it up to lay on her flat stomach. He frowned and bit his lip, struggling with it.

" You were so brave," he said, his hand rubbing against the spot where Gray had shot and killed her first incarnation. " I can't tell you how hard it was to see you there - like you were going to bleed to death. I was so scared - I thought I'd come this far, and we'd been through the whole long seperation, and the Year That Never Was, and it was ... I just kept thinking we'd been through too much for me to lose you now. I don't care what you look like or how you are - I just want you. "

" Thank you," Lily said, smiling slightly as tears welled up in her eyes.

" What for? " Jack asked.

" Being the best boyfriend in the world, of course," Lily smiled, holding back her tears as she hugged Jack. She felt overwhelemed and relieved as she realised everything was going to be alright, and she clung to him.

" I love you," Jack whispered in her ear.

" I love you," Lily replied quietly, " always ."


	5. Getting to know You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Just a little Lily and Jack chapter to have them talk out their problems and show them coming to terms with it a bit.**

Chapter Five

The rest of the day passed quickly, and Lily spent the day talking to her friends and family, until it was time to go to bed. The rest of the team went home, and only Jack, Lily and the Doctor were left.

The three of them were talking in Jack's office, having a drink of coffee together, when Lily yawned - time lords needed little sleep, but she really felt like she could use some. However, she felt awkward about sleeping in the bed with Jack when she was basically someone different, and she didn't know how he'd feel about it.

She yawned again, and Jack smiled, " You tired, baby? " he asked gently.

" Sort of," she shrugged, " maybe I'll go get some sleep. "

Jack nodded and stood up from where he sat behind his desk, while the Doctor was sat opposite him, and Lily on the desk. " I'll come with you," he told her, before telling the Doctor, " I guess we'll see you in the morning. Um ... we;ve only got one bed, so if you don't mind having the sofa or something? "

The Doctor shrugged, " I won't be sleeping anyway - there's too much to explore around here. "

" You're so nosy," Lily said, moving to hug him. He smiled - he was disturbed that his daughter had been shot, and was worried about her, but he accepted her at once, as he'd been through enough regenerations of his own. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

" See you in the morning, Lils," the Doctor said, as she reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek, before kneeling down and pulling the manhole cover away. The Doctor clapped Jack's shoulder as he passed, and gave a pointed look to Lily - Jack knew that the Doctor was trying to tell him to keep an eye on her.

Neither of the two men could believe that she was ok with what was happening, and they knew she was being brave and holding herself together.

Lily climbed down the stairs and jumped off the ladder at the bottom, where she bounded into their bedroom. Jack followed her in and shut the door behind them, watching as Lily turned around to face him.

" I ... " she bit her lip and then said, " is this OK? I mean .. if this is too weird for you, we don't have to share the bed. "

" Don't be stupid," Jack said, shaking his head, " I'm hardly going to make you sleep on the floor, am I? I thought you were a goner, and now I'm going to hold you as close as I can all night long. "

Lily smiled - his voice was silky and sent a thrill through her, as he commanded,

" Get into the bed. "

Lily smiled, but it was a teasingly little smile, and a naughty glint appeared in her eyes, " But what do I wear? That pretty little red thing won't fit me anymore. "

" Shame," Jack said, shrugging, as a cheeky smile appeared on his face. He unbuttoned his waistcoat slowly and threw it on the floor, and then unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He stripped it away and held it out to her silently.

She smiled and soon, she was wearing nothing but Jack's shirt - she was slightly taller than she had been before, but was still much shorter than Jack, and his shirt still fell halfway down her thighs, however her curvy body filled it out nicely.

Jack got into the bed, and Lily slowly got in beside him. Jack shifted closer to her and nestled against her, and she smiled, shifting back so she was pressed right up against him. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist slowly, and buried his lips in her hair, somewhere near her ear.

" You're so beautiful," he told her

" Really? " Lily asked quietly, " you really don't mind? And you can live with my looking so different? "

" I am not going to keep answering this question, Lily," Jack told her, " so this is the last time I'm saying it - I don't care what you look like. I know you're still Lily. And you're still mine. "

" Thank you, kitten," mumbled Lily, reaching back with one hand to stroke his cheek gently, " you always know exactly what to say - you're so perfect, aren't you? "

" I am," Jack agreed, making her laugh a little.

They lay together in silence, before Jack sighed, and she felt the reverberations through his chest, " Can you believe it? " Jack said, " only three days ago, Gray made John rip apart this city, buried me 1000 years ago, and ... and killed you. "

One of his hands dropped to her stomach and his fingers gently and slowly rubbed the smooth skin of her stomach, even though he knew her new body was completely unharmed.

" I'm so sorry, baby," he said, really feeling like he needed to tell her that - he really felt like it was his fault.

" It wasn't your fault," Lily scoffed.

" No," Jack said insistantly, " I need to tell you this. "

He sounded so urgent, and Lily rolled over and faced him, still tightly enclosed in his arms while one of her hands stroked his handsome face. She knew that if he needed to say something, he'd say it, so she looked at him, willing him to say it.

Jack took a breath and seemed to struggle as he spoke. He couldn't meet her eyes as he told her, " I'm so sorry, baby. If I'd taken better care of my brother all those years ago ... he couldn't have come back. And if I'd protected you better, this would never have happened. I should have looked after you better, because that's my job. You should never have been in a situation where he could get to you like that. I should have been here to make sure he didn't get anywhere near you. "

" No," Lily said, caressing his cheek gently, " I know you feel guilty, kitten, but you can't do that to yourself. There was no way you could have stopped it, and it's happened now, hasn't it. It's gone. "

Jack looked so upset, and Lily leaned in and pressed a little kiss to his cheek, while continuing to touch the other cheek softly and lovingly. Jack seemed to relax, and he held her so closely to him, his face close to hers and his eyes locked on hers.

" Besides," Lily added, " maybe this'll be a good thing for us. "

" You think? " Jack asked curiously.

" Sure," Lily nodded, trying to be optimistic about it, " I had a good long time in that first body - 200, 215 years right? It was time for a change. And everyone seems to agree that it's a good look for me. "

" It is," nodded Jack, " to be honest, you were always beautiful, but you always would have been to me. Now, you're even better looking. You're going to turn heads everywhere you go. "

" Not bad for an old bird I suppose," shrugged Lily.

Jack laughed, " You don't look old," he assured her, " 35 tops. Not even that. It suits you - at least no-one will ever take us for father and daughter again. "

" Oh, get over it," Lily said rolling her eyes, " it was one silly woman in a coffee shop. She was obviously deranged. And I suppose I like that we look a more similar age - and I like that I'm Welsh now. Dunno how that happened, but it feels like I really belong around here. See, Jack? This could be a good thing. "

" Suppose," Jack, before smirking as his eyes travelled down her body and lingered on her breasts, " and there are certain advantages. "

Lily rolled her eyes, and they fell into another silence of staring at each other, transfixed. They weren't bringing up the one big subject, and Lily was too scared to start the conversation, and Jack didn't want to bring it up for fear of upsetting her.

" You know," Jack said, shortly after Lily had rolled back against him, nestling in as close as she could get, " you're a hero, Lily Smith. "

" I am _not," _Lily laughed.

" No, you are," Jack told her, cuddling her, " you always think about everyone else first. Ianto told me how you rallied the troops at the police station, made everyone get out there and do their jobs, kept the team together and running, even when you were so scared and so worried. How you tried to beat John to death because he wouldnt tell you what he'd done with me. And of course, you lay there, bleeding to death, and you still managed to save Tosh so she could save Owen. You are truly amazing. "

" I didn't think about it," Lily said quietly, " I just did what I had to do. "

" I know you did," Jack said, " that's why its amazing. "

Lily smiled faintly as Jack kissed her cheek, and after a moment, she yawned and nestled into Jack. " Love you," she mumbled sleepily as one of her arms slid across his chest and resting against his bare chest.

" I know," Jack smiled, " I love you too. "

Hours later, Lily frowned in her sleep and tossed her head from one side to the other. She made a little whimpering noise, and it would have been clear to anyone who watched her, that she was in a deep sleep, attacked by dreams.

Usually when she dreamed, they were silly carefree things, or sometimes her time lord telepathic abilities developed and she could gather bits of Jack's dreams. Tonight, this nightmare was all her own.

She dreamt that she was back in the hub, with Gray hanging over her - he was saying nasty, horrible words that she couldn't make out, and his face contorted in an ugly way. He was pointing a gun at her, and she was so terrified - it was more exaggerated than what had actually happened, and all of her feelings seemed exaggerated

She was absolutely terrified, and she was begging Gray to leave her alone - she told him she'd do anything, but he still shot her. All she could hear were her own screams as she slowly and painfuly bled to death, and she couldfeel the immense pain ripping through her stomach, and coursing through her entire mind spun, and the dream terrified her. Suddenly, dream-Lily saw the gun nearby, blurry and out of focus, and reached for it.

In the dream, there was no saving Tosh, there was no Tosh around, and there was no Jack to hold her and love her. Gray's eyes were blood red and cold as he watched her bleed to death, laughing and pointing at her harshly

Gray's face became blurry, and all she could see was him facing her - sh ehad no other option. Some sort of evil devil took over inside her - she was going to die and she wanted to make Gray suffer. She was overcome with rage, she knew she held power now, and he was sneering and taunting her. And she pulled the trigger.

As the gunshot sounded, Lily woke up with a start. She sat up, without thinking of anything else. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, breathing deeply as she tried to calm herself.

Even though she knew it hadn't happened like that - she'd shot Gray to save Tosh - she felt guilty and torn up inside. She'd spent forever thinking and knowing that death was wrong - or causing death was wrong, at least. She had such high morals when it came to life and death of any any creature, and yet she'd killed someone. And she'd found it easy. Just picked up the gun and shot him to death.

She'd disturbed Jack as she quickly sat up, and he woke up too. He instantly knew something was wrong as he saw her sat up stright, knees pulled up to her chest.

He sat up slowly and touched her shoulder gently. She jumped out of her skin, and he shushed her quietly and told her it was going to be alright.

He realised pretty quickly that she must have had a nightmare - she'd had many of them after the Year That Never Was, and it took her a long time before the dreams of the Master went away. He'd learnt how best to deal with her, though he'd hoped she'd never have any of those nightmares again.

He didn't say anything and neither did she.

He moved forwards so that he was sat beside her, and he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. From there, his little gesture seemed to have broken the seal on her emotions, and she broke down into tears.

Jack had never seen her cry much - after the whole Master thing, she spent many nights sat in silence and shock, but there were never many tears, and when she _did _cry, it was silent sobs. Now, her shoulders were shaking, and the tears rolled down her cheeks and she cried not to make much noise.

" Oh baby," Jack sighed, manouvering her around so that she was facing him, and he laid a hand on the back of her head and pressed her to his chest as she cried.

She clung to him and he tried his best to calm her down as he rubbed her back gently and held her tightly to him, making quiet shushing noises in her ear, as he mumbled her name, and sweet terms of affection into her ear.

He pressed her to him for two reasons.

One, he wanted to help.

And two, he couldn't bear to see her cry. The way she was, with her face against his shirt, he couldn't see her tears falling, and he didn't want to see them.

" I killed him, Jack," Lily said through her sobs

" I know, baby, I know," Jack said softly, " it doesn't matter. "

" It does! " Lily sobbed, " I ... I actually killed him. I shot him, and now he's dead. I'm a murderer! "

" No," Jack mumbled, holding her tightly to him and desperately rocking her from side to side.

" I'm so sorry," she cried desperately, as she clung to his shirt, " please forgive me. Jack, I'll do anything, please don't leave me. I'm so so sorry. "

Jack became still in shock - he knew that because she had such high morals, she'd feel very bad about killing someone, but it never crossed his mind that she'd be scared of his reaction towards her.

He pulled back and she tried to cling to him again, but he pulled back so he could look at her. He put his hands on her shoulders as he looked her in the eye, " Listen to me," he said, his voice quiet but full of authority.

Lily sniffed and nodded.

" I'm not mad at you, and I'd certainly never leave you," he said.

She shook her head and looked away, but he shook her shoulders a little and made her look at him, " Lily," he said gently but seriously, " I know exactly what you did, but we both know exactly why you did it. What choice did you have? You showed such bravery - you were dying, and when you saw he was going to kill your friend, you killed him. It was kill or let someone innocent be killed. You didn't have a choice. "

Lily nodded, and Jack pulled her back in to hug her tightly.

" I'm sorry," she said, " for getting like this - I had a pretty scary dream. I just ... God, he was your brother, Jack. "

" Exactly," Jack nodded, " _was. _I don't blame you. " He laughed bitterly, " how could I? Whatever happened to Gray all those years ago changed him - by the time he came here, he was someone different. He wasn't my brother anymore. And after what he did to you, if I'd got there first, I'd have killed him with my bare hands. "

Lily looked at him and he looked back - they both knew in that moment that they'd resolved their situationi, and Jack smiled as he reached out to brush some of her hair away from her face and wipe awya a stray tear, " Get some rest, beautiful," he said, " it's all over now. "

Lily nodded and as they settled back into the bed, she turned to face him, and wrapped her arms around his half naked body.

" You're so nice," she breathed, closing her eyes and clinging to him.

" Shhh, baby," he said quietly, " sleep. "

" So nice," Lily mumbled, closing her eyes, and making Jack smile broadly.

The next morning, Lily woke up to find herself alone in the bed. She sighed and looked at the clock - 10AM. Why had he let her sleep so long?, she wondered, before hurriedley getting dressed into clothes that didn't quite fit or suit her anymore and making her way upstairs

Not much seemed to be going on, and she found her dad and Tosh gushing over some high-tech equipment, while Gwen, Jack, Ianto and Owen stood around drinking coffee together.

" Jack Harkness," Lily said sharply, though her eyes glinted with amusement, in a way they never had before, " why did you let me sleep in so long? "

All her turned to her and Jack spun around to face her. He planted his hands on his hips and smiled, looking boyish and handsome as ever. " You looked so cute," Jack said innocently, " I couldn't wake you up. Besides, it's not like much is going on around here. "

Lily smiled and made her way over to hug him warmly,

" Do you want a coffee? " he asked her, before kissing the top of her head.

" Not if you're making it," she replied with a smirk.

" I'll make you one, if you want? " Ianto offered.

" No, sweetie, it's okay," Lily said with a smile - the others were watching her carefully, trying to take in this new Lily, and her new personality traits - it seemed that she was more motherly than the first regeneration - in the way she smiled at her friends and called Ianto "sweetie." Lilylooked at Jack with a pretty little pout and said, " I was thinking I might go shopping for some nice new clothes. "

" Ooh," Jack said, pretending to think about it, " go on then. "

" Brilliant," Lily grinned, before shaking her head, " no it ... it doesn't work does it. Damn it, now I have to find a new word! Anyway, Tosh, get you coat. "

" Tosh? " Jack asked, as Lily went over to her dad.

" Of course," Lily said with an offhand shrug, " I can't go on a girly shopping trip on my own, can I? "

Jack shrugged and seemed to agree, and as Tosh got her coat on, the others continued their conversations and chatted away together. Lily stood with her dad, and she watched him play with the equipment.

Without looking up at her, he said, " How are you? "

" I'm ... I'm ok," Lily said, " well, I don't know, but I think I'm coming to terms with it. Or at least, me and Jack had a decent talk last night. I think we might be getting somewhere. "

" You know you can talk to me if you want, Lils," the Doctor said carefully, " you know ... if you need to. This could be harder for you than you think, but ... well ... just know I'm here. "

Lily smiled, " Thank you," she said, " maybe when Tosh and me get back, me and you can just sit down and talk about all the places you and Donna have been. Sometimes I miss my dad. "

The Doctor smiled, and as Tosh announced that she was ready to go, Lily hugged her dad tightly, with a grateful smile, before heading for the door. She passed Jack on her way, and he held out a handful to bank notes to her, without a word.

" Oh, yeah, I might need some Earth money," Lily said. " thanks, kitten. "

Jack kissed her cheek, and watched her with a smile as she left.

Hours later, the two women returned with plenty of shopping bags, a starbucks frappacino in one hand and an ice cream in the other, and a renewed sense of friendship.

As they walked into the hub, Lily had just finished her ice cream the cog door wheeled and she was wearing on of her new outfits - which fitted perfectly - as she walked in. She headed straight for her desk, put down the drink and all the bags and whirled around.

Everyone seemed to be off in their own little areas, and as Tosh went off to talk to Owen, Lily went to Jack's office.

She knocked on the door and waited for him to call a loud,

" Come in! "

She slowly opened the door and stepped inside, grinning madly.

Jack looked up form his paperwork, not expecting her, as she never usually knocked. He grinned when he saw her, and she smiled. She held out her arms and did a little twirl for him, " Lily Smith, reporting for inspection, sir! " she said, with a salute.

Jack smirked and came to stand in front of her,

" At ease," he said, his voice full of the kind of authority that made her skin tingle.

She lower her hand and looked up at him, chin up, hair falling over her eyes, as she waited for him to say something. She knew he was messing about, playing with her, and from the glint in his eyes, she knew he liked what he saw.

In her former body, Lily had usually worn black skinny jeans, t-shirts and her long black trenchcoat, or deep purple kneelength coat, with black leather ankle boots. Now, she'd gone for a completely different look, and she thought it was more elegant, classy and really suited her.

Jack eyes swept up and down her, and he liked what he saw.

She was wearing a beige pencil skirt which clung to her legs, pretty pink pumps with lace around the edges. She wore a short sleeved open necked blouse with ruffles down the front, and to top it off, a beige/tan mac which reached her knees.

The whole look was very retro office chic, and suited her - it was girly, but it was elegant, classy, and showed off her curves perfectly.

Jack smiled and broke his facade. He grinned and said, " That's a really good look for you. " He moved in closer and kissed her lips briefly and slowly, and then moved on to kiss her cheek and her jawline.

She groaned and Jack smiled devilishly, walking her backwards while still kissing her, until her back hit the door and he could really kiss her. He went to slip the coat off her shoulders and was about to let it fall to the floor, while still kissing her neck, when Lily groaned,

" Yes, Jack ... No! " she said, when she saw what he was doing with the coat, " it's new! At least hang it up! "

Jack hung it up, just to please her, and then turned back to her, grasping her forearms and pinning her underneath him as he kissed her once more.


	6. Looking After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Just a chapter to get back into Lily interacting with the whole team and going out on Torchwood Missions. I'm trying to establish that Lily is essentially the same, but she's also changed in some ways.**

**I'm hoping to get onto some of the bigger plots soon. Should be Jack and Lily's wedding plans, if everyone would still like to see the wedding soon, and the series 4 finale of Doctor Who - Journey's End/Stolen Earth with Rose and everyone else coming back. **

Chapter Six

The next day, Lily woke up when Jack did - she was feeling fully replenished and energised and was ready to start some real work since the shooting.

She knew she had stacks of paperwork piling up on her desk. Ever since she'd joined the team, she'd taken on some of Jack's paperwork, and had also taken to writing most of the reports, due to the quick speed at which she could write. She could get through several pieces in the time it would take Jack to do two or three.

She was looking forward to getting some work done, and as she opened the wardrobe to stare at the many form fitting skirts and pretty blouses she'd bought herself, she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist and lips nuzzle against her neck.

" Jack," she sighed, as he pressed up against her, " not now. "

Jack only continued to kiss her neck gently, and in their own bedroom, her defences were down, and the overwhelming power of his pheremones took charge, and she could feel herself giving in to him - the man was really irresistable and it was a wonder she could do anything at all when he was around. She had to be very careful to make sure he didn't distract her from doing anything at all.

She sighed and leant her head back against him, allowig him better access to her neck - his touch always made her skin tingle, and he was an expert when it came to her. He always knew exactly what to do, and it seemed that her new body was giving him reason to keep her all to himself and explore.

As a powerful waves of pheremones hit her, she sighed and turned around in his arms so she could kiss him straight on the lips. As soon as their lips met, she felt like she was going to melt, and Jack's strong arms were around her waist, preventing her from falling as her knees went weak under him.

Jack laughed as he rained light perfect kisses on her neck. She sighed happily and mumbled, " Is it _not _fair for someone so gorgeous to give off sexually attractive pheremones. You hardly need them - I'm sure they were only invented to drive me crazy. "

" Probably," Jack said, silencing her with a sudden hard kiss on the mouth, which made her squeal in delight. As his hands moved to her waist and he tried to press her up against the bedroom wall, she sighed, " Jack ... no. ... I really need to get my work done. "

" Can you honestly tell me your paperwork is more exciting than this? " Jack breathed in her ear.

" No, but ... I ... I ... oh, sod it," she finished, her arms going around his neck and clinging on tightly.

When they eventually made it upstairs to work, everyone else was already there. Gwen was sat at her desk, tying up loose ends over a case, and making a fake death certificate for a man who'd been attacked by an alien creature. Tosh sat at her workstation, upgrading the computer systems and typing away quickly. Ianto, she was told, was down in the archives, while Owen cleared away and made a final report of a body he'd dissected yesterday, and the Doctor sat at Lily's desk with his feet up.

" Making yourself comfortable? " Lily asked, as she approached, watching him flip through the paperwork on her desk, stopping when something or other caught his eye.

" Just having a look," the Doctor shrugged, looking up when he saw her. He was wearing his black rimmed glasses that he didn't need, but wore because he thought they looked cool. Lily smiled fondly and she said, " Get out of my chair - I need to get through this paperwork. "

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, " Shouldn't Jack be doing all this sort of thing? UNIT paperwork? "

Lily rolled her eyes, " Dad, he's useless. No patience for this kind of thing - if I do the paperwork, it gets done about four times as quick, and it actually gets given to Ianto to file, rather than being left on the desk for two months. Honestly, if I don't do it myself, it just doesn't get done. C'mon, shift. "

The Doctor sighed and stood up,

" Sorry," she told him, " but this really does need to get done. "

The Doctor shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets, " I'm sure I'll fine something to do. You know me, I don't like to be bored. I might go have a look around ... "

" You've been here a few days, there can't be much else to see," Lily said with a smile, " hey, has anyone shown you down the cells? "

" Oh yeah," the Doctor said, " those weevils are really something. You know, Earth is one of the only planets to have weevils, and they shouldn't even be here. Hiding around in the sewers, with no real intelligence or proper thought. Used to be slaves, you know, because they're so simple minded, but one became rogue a long time ago, slipped away, and here you are. These things crawling around at night and attacking people. "

" You wouldn't believe the chaos they cause," Lily said, shaking her head, " the amount of times we've had to go out in the middle of the night and chase them around, sedate them, nearly get our arms bitten off. They can only be stopped with the weevil sedate Owen worked out. Hey, has Owen showed you some of the things in the med bay? I think you'd like it down there, God knows I spend enough time down there myself when I want to get away from my own work. That, and I like annoying Owen. You should get him to show you some of the things he's got down there. "

The Doctor nodded, and as he walked off, Lily smiled to herself. She was getting used to having him around again, and she liked knowing he was here, even if not much was happening right now.

She went through her paperwork, and moved on with things, trying to get through as much as possible, as well as ringing UNIt and checking up on a few things. Once she'd got through the bulk of it, a few hours had passed, and she settled back into her chair.

Her e-mails flashed up on the screen, and she open her inbox up.

Most of her e-mails were from Ianto, to the whole team, reminding them of little things, or from Jack, sending her naughty e-mails to distract her from her paperwork. She got the odd few from UNIT, and this one was from her favourite UNIT personnel.

It was a quick messsage from Martha, asking her how she was, and telling her to ring up soon - it had been too long since they'd spoken properly.

Martha and she had kept in contact all the time, and Lily smiled and moved a hand to the phone, hovering over it. Martha was her friend and deserved to know about everything - they'd spoken many times in the past few weeks, about wedding arrangements, and Lily knew she had to tell her.

Sometimes it was hard to catch her, or hard for Martha to catch her, but she thought that Martha must be available right now, since she'd just emailed her.

She picked up the phone, and Martha answered it after a few rings.

" Doctor Martha Jones speaking, how can I help? " Martha said in a cheery voice

" Dr Jones," Lily said, leaning back in her seat with a smile on her face, though she spoke in her most serious voice " this, is Lily Smith, Torchwood, and I believe we need to have a chat. "

" Lily? " Martha asked, sounding suprised, " really? "

" The one and only," nodded Lily with a grin, " how are you? "

" Lily? " Martha asked again, " what's happened to you? I mean, I know you've been in Wales like, a year, now, but still ... you've totally picked up the accent. "

" Oh, yeah," Lily said, biting her lip, " I might have a little something to tell you about that, actually. Y'see, the thing is ... well, there was an accident, and I kind of ... regenerated. "

" You did? " Martha asked - she'd never seen either Lily or the Doctor regenerate, but she'd been told of the process, and she knew about it. " Oh my God, what happened? Are you alright? "

" I'm fine, I'm fine," Lily said quickly, " it's kind of a long story, but I thought I should ring and tell you. After all, what are friends for? "

" Oh, I can't believe it," Martha gasped, " luckily for you, I've got nothing to do today, and I've got plenty of time. You have to tell me everything - no detail spared. And you're definitley alright? "

" Fine, fine," Lily said, " it was a couple of days ago, and I'm all re-energised and stuff now. My dad's here, to take care of me, and stuff, just in case I need him, and Jack ... Jack's been great too. As always. Anyway, it all started when ... "

Lily and Martha stayed on the phone for about two hours as they talked about everything, and Lily didn't move from her seat the entire time - not much else happened around the hub in that time, apart from Ianto making her a coffee.

Eventually, the conversation moved away from Gray and the destruction of Cardiff and regeneration, and onto other things.

" So is the wedding still going ahead? " Martha asked her, " when will it be? "

Lily glanced at Jack's office door, " We haven't spoken about it," said Lily, " but he keeps saying how much he loves me, and how he doesn't want anything to change. He insists that he loves me, and I think ... I'm sure it'll still go ahead. When is a different question. Anyway ... you'll still be coming, right? And Tom? "

" Oh, I'll be there," Martha said, though she left a pause at the end of it, " as for Tom ... I'm not sure what's going on there. "

" What? " Lily asked, " how come? "

" Oh, I don't know," Martha said, " it's just ... it was great at first, but now we don't spend much time together. He's always off at work, and so am I. When we are together, there isn't much to say. It's like the magic's worn off, or something. Y'know something? "

" No, what? " Lily asked.

" I think he was a rebound," she said before pausing, " I think you know how I fell for the doctor, and Tom was like ... some sort of rebound. He was there, and he seemed right, but I'm not sure that he is. "

" Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," Lily sighed, " really, I am. "

" Don't be," Martha said, " I suppose that's what happens, isn't it? You have to just like, make mistakes, and learn from them. Tom and I both know it's not working out. It's only a matter of time before we admit it to each other, I think. "

" I'm sorry," Lily muttered, " but in that case, you could always bring a guest to the wedding ... whenever it is. "

Martha smiled, " Thanks ... for listening. "

When their conversation was over, Lily went to pick up her last piece of paperwork, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Jack's office door open. He walked across to her, looking effortlessly handsome - he was wearing a waistcoat, because he knew she liked him in the waist coat and short sleeved shirt, so his muscular arms were on show.

As her eyes followed the curve of his bicep and travelled down his arm, he stopped in fromt of her, folding his arms and making his deicious muscles ripple.

" Hey," she said softly, tearing her eyes away from his body to look at his face - also perfect, she thought.

" Hey," Jack said, sitting down on the edge of her desk and reaching out to touch her cheek, " You've been on the phone a long time," he said, " anything I should be worrying about? "

" No, no," Lily said, " it was just my secret boyfriend. "

Jack raised his eyebrows, " Better not have been," he said, though he continued to run his fingers across her cheek gently because he knew it sent shivers straight down her spine, " I'll go around there and kill him. "

Lily laughed - protective Jack was her favourite. She remembered the time shortly after she'd joined, when they ran into a large alien creature being cut up for its meat. She and Ianto had chased a man with a gun, and Jack had been furious with her and given her a good talking to, before taking her in his arms and telling her how he couldn't bear to lose her.

" What are you laughing at? " Jack asked, deadly serious. His hand stilled on her cheek, cupping one cheek and tilting her face up so she was looking right at him.

" I'm laughing at you, and your threats to kill my secret boyfriend," she laughed, " I love you when you get all protective like this. "

" It's not a joke, you know," Jack said, looking at her, though Lily could see the glint in his eyes, " if there ever was anyone else, I'd go around there and kill him. Straight away. For daring to come anywhere near you. "

Lily knew he was serious now - even though she knew he knew she'd never cheat on him, she knew if she did, he'd kill the other man. She saw the furious looks he gave even Owen for flirting with her sometimes, never mind what he'd do if someone actually came on to her, and got her.

" And what would you do to me? " she breathed, biting her lip, " would you kill me too? "

Jack paused and then smiled, " No," he said, " I'd bring you home, and love you harder than ever, so you'd never have the need to go off with anyone else ever again. "

Lily smiled, "Y'see," she said, " it's little things you say, like that, which is why I love you. "

" I love you," Jack said, leaning in and kissing her lips ever so briefly. As he pulled away, Lily slowly got up from her chair and moved around so she was standing in front of him.

She reached out and picked up his hand, pulling his arm straight so she could run her fingers up and down it gently. As she did so, ever so slowly tracing the lines of his perfect toned arms, Jack looked at her and said lightly,

" Who was it then? "

" Just Martha," Lily said, " we had a lot to talk about. "

" I know you never would, you know," he said, " Cheat, I mean. I was just messing around. I ... well, I know you never would. You and me just ... we just fit together ... dont we? "

Lily smiled, pulling Jack's arms around her waist and moving in so he was still sat on her desk, but now she was stood up, inbetween his legs, " I'd never be able to hurt you," she said, " because you're my soulmate. And besides ... where am I going to find someone else with a body this perfect, and a face this gorgeous? "

" Thanks, baby," Jack chuckled.

" And," Lily added, a smirk crossing her lips, " where are you going to find someone who puts up with all your flirting? "

" That _is _the advantage of having such an open minded girlfriend," Jack said, his arms around her waist, and her hands settled on his thighs.

" Just so you know though," Lily said with a mischevious glint in her eyes, " if any girl ever tried to get her hands on you, I'd kill her. I don't mind you flirting, because I like a good flirt myself, but if anyone ever tried to take you away ... I'd kill them. "

" Hmmm," Jack said, " y'know something? I think I like protective Lily "

" Well you'd better," Lily said, leaning in and pressing her lips to hers. She could feel Jack smile into the kiss, and it felt perfect. She kissed him deeper and her tounge skirted across his lips and into his warm and delicious mouth, as he quickly parted his lips for her. He let her take control at first, but as it went on, the kiss became more dominant from Jack's side, and Lily could feel her knees going weak under her.

Just as she felt herself about to buckle, Jack's arms around her tightened and he deepened the kiss ever so slightly, before they broke apart for air.

" God, Jack you're so beautiful," Lily breathed.

Jack laughed, " Isn't that my line? "

" No," Lily said, shaking her head, " you're always telling me that I'm beautiful, or gorgeous, or whatever else, but I don't think I tell you how I feel about you, often enough. "

" Sure you do," Jack said, " you can't see what I see - you get this look in your eyes. It's like you totally adore me, and I see this total look of love in your eyes everytime I look at you. That means the world to me. "

Lily smiled and reached out to touch his cheek gently.

There was a pause as they looked at each other, followed by a clearing of the throat behind them.

" Not interrupting anything, am I? " the voice with the smooth welsh accent asked.

As Jack loosened removed his arms from around Lily's waist, she turned around to see Ianto standing there. " Of course not, sweetie," she said with a soft smile, " how are you doing? You get all your archiving done? "

Ianto smiled - she spoke with a kind voice, and he thought about how motherly this Lily was, and how kind and caring she seemed - kind of softer and more maternal than the last Lily.

" Yes, it's all done," he nodded, " I showed your dad some of the files on the two of you, too. I think he's still down there. "

" You left him with your archives? " Lily asked, the corners of her lips twitching upwards into a smile, " I wouldn't do that, you know. God knows what'll happen. "

" I'm sure he'll be fine," Ianto said, though he didn't sound too sure, " anyway, I was going to order some pizza for tea? Does that sound alright? Lily, will your dad eat pizza? What do you want? "

" He might do," Lily shrugged, " just order him something anyway. He'll get what he's given, and I'll ... well, I never did like pizza did I, but maybe I will now. Don't worry about me - I might share with Jack, or my Dad. Will Cate be bringing them? "

" No, she doesn't work today," Ianto said, shaking his head.

Lily rolled her eyes, " C'mon Ianto, when do we get to meet her? You've been going out with her for like ... three or four months, yeah? When can we meet her? "

" Leave the poor boy alone," Jack said, poking her side.

Ianto blushed as he ran a hand through his air, " Oh I ... well, I don't know. I haven't told her about any of this - I have to know that she's the one before I tell her everything, right? "

" I guess so," Lily said, " but I really want to meet her. I want someone Jack and I can double date with! I just think it would be nice to go out somewhere with other people. We don't ever _do _that. "

" There's always Gwen and Rhys," Ianto pointed out.

Lily pulled a face, " I suppose so. I really think we should make Tosh and Owen get together. They'd be so great together, wouldn't they? "

" What have I told _you? " _Jack said, shaking his head, " leave them, baby. They're old enough to look after themselves, aren't they? "

" Fine," Lily mumbled.

Soon, everyone was sat around the table together, eating the pizzas that Ianto had ordered. They were eating in the boardroom, asthe long table was big enough for all of them to sit around.

The times when they sat around and ate togther were good for the team, Lily often thought, because they could all get together and just have a laugh and a break from their work.

Jack was sat at the head of the table, and Lily was sat in his lap. She'd tried to sit on the chair beside him, but he'd laughed and pulled her to sit on his knee. Lily was eating the pizza, which she found she liked, and sharing with Jack, while the Doctor, Ianto and Gwen sat down one side of the table, and Tosh and Owen on the other side.

" So then I said to him," Jack said loudly, telling everyone a story through a mouthful of pizza, while Lily leaned away from him, trying to prevent him from shouting in her ear -

The punchline of Jack's story was cut short by a ringing in the hub. It was quiet faint, but grew slightly louder.

" What's that? " the Doctor asked.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes, " Bloody phone," she said, " my phone. It's probably a case we need to deal with - usually goes to Jack's office, but we had the phone wired up so that if he doesn't pick up after a while, it goes straight to my phone. I swear, no-body rings when we're ready to work, but everybody rings when we're trying to eat. " She sighed, " I'll get it. "

As she stood up, Jack caught hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him so he could plant a kiss on her cheek softly. She smiled and let the room to go answer the phone.

When she returned, she was pouting, and Jack raised his eyebrows when he saw the look on her face - everyone waited for to say something, and she said after a moment,

" Police. " She sighed, " they said they've had reports of suspicious activity near Barton Street. Kind of like people in masks, wearing boiler suits. Someone thought it was students messing about - rang the police, and the police know, by now, to send it through to us. "

" Weevils," Jack said, standing up.

" Any idea how many? " asked Owen, looking up at Lily.

Lily shrugged, " I'm not sure. Apparently they've had reports of two or three of them. So, usual procedure then, yeah? "

Everyone nodded, and started to get up, and the Doctor looked at his daughter, " What's usual procedure then? " he asked.

" Depends how many weevils we're after," Lily told him, " sometimes Jack and me go weevils hunting just to check for them, but when we get a report, and it's two or three of them, three or four of us will go. Usually our best fighters. Or our strongest ones. It'll me me, Jack, Owen and Ianto. Tosh can stay here and track the weevils on the computer for us and help us that way - their life forms show up different on the screen, so she and Gwen will communicate to us from here. It's just easier if three of four of us go. "

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, as only the two of them were left in the room, " It's you, Jack, Owen and Ianto? Can you fight like they can? "

" Sure I can," Lily said, " I'm better than them, any day. What are you doing? Fancy a bit of field work, Dad? "

The Doctor pulled a face, " I'm not so sure, if it's going to be full of chasing around and sedating weevils - I don't know if that's my thing. "

" Then you can stay here and communicate to us," Lily said, " and we'll probably need your help to get them down to the cells or the chambers, anyway. "

The Doctor smiled - it was nice to see Lily in her element - in charge of the team, running something, and being so independant. " Do you always give the orders? " he asked her

" Oh yes," Lily said, with a grin, " Jack likes to think that he's in charge, but everyone knows who's really in charge. " She left the room and as she walked into the main area of the hub, Ianto handed her a stun gun, and a gun with shots of weevil sedative in it.

She pulled her coat from the back of her desk chair, and pulled it on, quickly buttoning it up. She noticed Jack shaking his head at her as he put on his own coat, and she asked,

" What's wrong? "

" You're too pretty to be off fighting weevils in the dark," he told her, " I mean, it was one thing when you're wearing leather boots, and skinny jeans, but now you're wearing those tight pencil skirts, and pretty pumps and ... "

" Hey, don't even think about it," Lily said, " I don't care how I look - I'll always be able to kick those stupid weevils into touch. Don't you worry about me. Everyone ready? "

They nodded, and she hugged her dad and he told her to be careful, before the four of them left. The Doctor had always been a very protective dad, and a year or so ago, he wouldn't have dreamed of letting her go off to fight on her own - or without him, at least. But he knew she was more than capable of looking after herself, _and _everyone else.

It was dark outside - they'd all stayed at work later than usual to catch up on paperwork, and the pizza was late. By the time they got around to eating, it had been 6.30, so now it was dark and cold outside.

" You cold, baby? " Jack asked gently, as they walked to the SUV.

" Shut up Jack," she said with a fond smile, stuffing the gun into her pocket, " this isn't the time to come on to me. We are going to catch weevils. "

" Suppose so," Jack said, as they reached the SUV, and he climbed into the drivers seat. The passengers seat was full of old equipment that Jack had meant to throw out but not going around to, so Ianto opened the side door and gestured for Lily to get in before him.

Lily ended up sat between Owen and Ianto. She crossed one leg over the other as Jack set off at top speed, and her skirt hiked up above her knee, revealing her thigh, which was covered with sheer tights, but didn't stop Owen's eyes from wandering to her legs.

She saw the look on his face as he tried not to check her out, and she rolled her eyes, " For God's sake Owen," she said, shaking her head - this happened every time she wore a low cut shirt, or something tight fitting. If truth be told, she loved to flirt with Owen, even though they both knew it was flirting, and loved each other in a strictly platonic way.

" What? " Jack asked suspiciously, glancing over his shoulders.

" Nothing," Lily said innocently, in a voice which made Jack believe her - they all knew Jack was wrapped around her little finger, and he'd do anything she asked.

Once they got to their destiniation - a rather deserted part of town which held only a few grotty shops and a nightclub - they found that barely anyone was around. Jack parked up, and as they all got out of the SUV, they prepared their guns, and and looked this way and that.

" Ok," Jack said, " Tosh, what have you got for me? "

Tosh was back in the hub, and over the comms, they all heard her say, " You've got four targets, and they're all very close by. Within the surrounding streets - I'd say you just need to walk around the streets - they're all down the system of alleys and side streets that you're just next to. "

" Got it," Jack nodded, " thanks. "

Jack looked at Lily, Ianto and Owen carefully and said, pointing as he did so, " OK, here we go. We just need to cover from here to there, over there, down there, and around. I'll take the first alley way and around the bottom of it, Owen, you go that way, Ianto, over there, go that way, and baby, you go ... just around there, around the corner and down the last alley. Between us we should cover all of it. You know what to do - shoot on sight with the sedative. We should all meet in the middle if it goes to plan. If we need each other, we use the comms. "

Before they moved on, Lily leaned in and laid a hand on her boyfriend's cheek gently and kissed his lips briefly, though they lingered longer than was neccessary.

" See, why don't I get a kiss like that? " Owen asked, shaking his head.

Lily laughed and turned around to face him. As Jack rolled his eyes at Owen, Lily moved over to Owen and stopped just in front of him. She laid one hand on his shoulder as she got up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

" Good enough for you? " she asked.

" I suppose," he nodded.

Lily smiled mischeviously, and turned to Ianto, pressing a gently kiss against his cheek too. When she broke away, Jack caught her eye and rolled his eyes at her, though he was smiling fondly.

" Everyone ready? " he asked.

A moment later, they all went their seperate ways, armed and ready to fight the weevils. They were all prepared for a fight, and Lily moved slowly and carefully as she looked this way and that.

She heard a small movement behind her and whipped around to see what was going on. She looked around and saw that there was nothing down. She moved around, and walked with her arms stuck out in front of her, clutching the gun.

There was nothing down the alleyway she was inspecting, but as she rounded the corner, she saw a weevil there. She was expecting a fight, but it ran before she had chance to shoot it with the sedative. She swore under her breath and started after it, running as fast as she could.

It was fast but not too fast for her. She ran after it, chasing through the dark streets as she adrenaline pumped through her body - the same adrenaline that she always got in a dangerous situation. She followed the thing quickly, and ended up following it to a dead end, where she shot it with the sedative.

She grinned triumphantly - the sedative would work for an hour or so, so they had some time before they could have to sedate it again.

" Guys," she said, over the comms, " that's one down. How's it going? "

Lily heard Jack clearing his throat over the comms, " Not so good actually," he shouted before groaning, " Ianto and I are kind of ... in a situation. "

Lily narrowed her eyes - she knew there was something Jack wasn't saying - " Where are you? " she asked, " I'll be right there! "

" Um ... just off the corner of Grasmere Road," Jack replied.

" I'll be right there," Lily said, setting off at a run, " what about you, Owen? "

" No sign of mine yet," he said, " I'll keep looking. "

Lily ran as fast as she could, and checked her gun as she did so - she swore when she realised the gun with the weevil tranquilizer had run out, and all she had left was her stun gun. She could hear a struggle as she headed for her destination and her ears pricked up as she worried that Jack was in serious danger.

When she rounded the corner into the dark alley way, she saw that Jack was lying flat on his back on the ground, struggling against two weevils which were attacking him. Ianto was nearby, and Jack was shouting at him to find the guns - Lily assumed they'd been knocked away in a struggle.

She didn't want to shoot, for fear of hitting Jack or Ianto, because they were all so close together, and she shotued out, " Jack! It's OK, I'm here! "

" For God's sake, be careful! " Jack shouted, before groaning as one of the weevils bit at his neck, and he tried to shove it away.

Lily saw red - no-one was allowed to hurt her Jack - she wouldn't stand for it. She moved forwards - the weevils weren't interested in her yet, but she just needed to distract one of them. She moved right up close, and bravery over took as she grabbed the back of one of their boiler suits and pulled it backwards with her.

It growled and lunged for her and she quickly moved around it - she was aware that she could stun it, but it woulnd't keep still for her. And besides, fighting was much more fun.

It moved for her again, but she ran out it its way, turning around and taking a shot at it, though she missed. She swore and just ran past Ianto, who shouted at her, something she couldn't hear. She realised she'd run to the end of the alleyway, and the weevils was now slowly moving in on her.

As the weevils moved for her, she quickly darted out of its path so it ran straight past her and almost hit the wall - weevils weren't particularly smart. When it had its back to her, she lunged forwards, kicked it to the ground and stunned it before it had chance to move.

Straightening up, she felt quite proud of it, and she heard a little movement behind her.

" Lily! " Jack shouted, though it came out as a scream, and he sounded like he was in pain, " behind you! "

Lily whipped around just in time to see that the other weevil - the one which had been attacking Jack, while she chased the other - was heading for her, and she thought quickly. She instinctively did the only thing she could think of, and darted sideways before aiming a high kick at the weevils.

It fell to the ground, and she stared at it in shock - she didn't know what she'd expected, but she definitley hadn't expected to knock the thing out at once. She took a little step closer to it, and as she did so, there was a gentle hand on her shoulder - gentle but insistant, as she looked over her shoulder and saw Ianto cautiously looking down at it.

She'd knocked the thing clean out, and he nodded, " Impressive. _Very _impressive. "

Lily looked away from Ianto and turned around to look for Jack. He was scrambling to his feet, and she gasped as she saw the state of him. His coat was hanging open, and there was a large rip in his waist coat, and even his shirt.

There were claw marks all across his face. The weevils had given him a good going over, and there was a bloody cut down his cheek, and he clutched at his arm with one hand.

" Jack," she breathed, as he groaned and clutched at his arm, " oh, darling, come here. Shh, come to me. "

" I ... I'm fine," insisted Jack.

" No, you're being brave and noble," Lily said, as he pulled a face, but tried to stop himself, " for me, but you don't have to be. Come here, _now. "_

The commanding tone in her voice made Jack listen to her, and he stumbled towards her.

" Ok," she said softly, her eyes wide and panicky, though she tried to keep herself pulled together, so she could look after Jack. She laid her hand on his good arm as he stumbled towards her, and she wrapped her arm around his middle.

" Just sit down a moment," she said gently, " let me have a look at you. "

Jack smiled, hiding a grimace, " What's the matter? Don't you get to look at me often enough? "

" Shh," Lily said, as they sat on the ground in the dark alley, and Jack leant up against the wall, half sitting up. Lily leant over him gently and started to take away his military coat - it was already slipping off one shoulder, and revealing what looked like a suspicious amount of blood.

Her eyes widened as she saw the wound under there - he'd been bitten deeply and she stripped away his military coat. The shoulder of his shirt was practically bitten away and he'd got a nasty looking wound there.

" Ianto," she said gently, " will you ... "

" Get hold of Owen? " Ianto finished, " got it. "

As she heard Ianto mutter in the background, Lily could only think about Jack. His wound was bleeding, and she started to unbutton his waistcoat and pull that away too. Jack groaned as she started to get rid of his shirt, and Lily shushed him gently.

His head rested back against the wall and he sucked in a deep breath at the pain

Lily leaned in and laid a hand on his cheek, ignoring the fact that it was covered in dried blood, and she kissed the none bloodied cheek softly. " Are you in a lot of pain? " she asked, though she already knew the answer.

" A little," Jack said, " but it's nothing I can't handle. Not so long as you're here, right? " He reached out, groping for her hand, and she caught hold of it and squeezed tight.

" That's right, kitten," she said, kissing his cheek again, ever so softly, " it's OK. They've bitten you good, but I'm sure it's nothing Owen can't clear up. Here - lean forward, I want you out of this shirt - it's ... they've messed the thing up, torn it all up and it's ... it's sticking to the wound. "

Jack leaned forwards and pulled away the shirt, trying not to move his arm, where the wound was, still bleeding. Lily ripped the shirt to shreds, and used a long piece of it to cover up the wound, trying to stem the bleeding. His shoulder was bleeding, and now she'd managed to get rid of his ripped shirt, she could see the scratch marks across his chest.

She pressed down against the wound with one hand, and with the other, held his hand firmly. As a sharp pain shot through Jack's shoulder, he squeezed down on her hand tightly without thinking about it.

" Ok kitten," she said quietly, " that's it. "

" Oh God, I'm sorry," he said, " it's just ... I think I'm losing a lot of blood. It ... God, it hurts. Did I hurt your hand? Are you okay? "

" Fine," she said, " don't think about me. "

Jack shook his head, " Don't worry about me," he said, " I'm immortal, so save yourself the trouble and let me die. I'll be fine when I come back. "

" Don't be ridiculous," Lily scoffed, smiling a little, " the wound's in your shoulder - it's not fatal. And there's ... little cuts and things. Nothing that's going to kill you - you just need cleaning up. "

" Hey darlin'," Owen said, touching a hand to her shoulder as he knelt besides her, " d'you wanna let me have a look? "

Lily shifted out of the way, but kept hold of Jack's hand, and Owen shook his head at Jack, " What are you like? " he said, " you're just a trouble causer, aren't you? We just finish with the weevils, and then you have to get yourself attacked. "

" Hey, I'm fine," Jack said, " I've been bitten and attacked to death by weevils before now. This is _not _a problem. "

Soon, they were all heading back to the hub. Owen had managed to tie something around Jack's wound, and commanded Lily to keep it pressed down - it wasn't such a deep wound, but still needed looking after.

Once they got back to the hub, Ianto went on ahead, while Lily wrapped an arm around Jack's middle and allowed him to lean against her as they walked through the cog door, Owen jogging on ahead to get his medical equipment.

" What happened? " Gwen asked quickly, as she, Tosh and the Doctor caught sight of the dirty, bloodied Jack, shirtless, with a torn up shirt covered in blood pressed to one shoulder.

" The weevils might of got hold of me," Jack said, waving an arm, " but I'm fine ... I'm fine. "

Lily rolled her eyes, and as Owen made Jack lie down on the slab in the medical bay, the others all followed and gathered around. Lily noticed everyone watching them, and didn't think that was going to help much, so she smiled at Ianto,

" Sweetie, maybe you could make Jack a drink of something for when he's all cleaned up? " she asked with that kind of motherly smile that had never graced her face before the regeneration, " Gwen, there's a file on my desk that needs archiving - would you get rid of it for me please, so I can look after Jack? Dad, Tosh ... well, actually, you can stay, because I don't have anything for you to do. "

As Owen pulled the cloth away from Jack's shoulder, and started to clean it up, Lily moved over to Owen's long table of medical things. She made up a little bowl of slightly warm water, with antiseptic in it, and gathered together some bits of cotton wool and cloths to clean him up with.

" You alright? " the Doctor asked, as Owen worked on sorting Jack's shoulder out.

" Fine," Lily said, smiling, " I'm fine. "

" No you're not," her dad pressed, looking at her seriously as he knew her so much better than that.

She shook her head and her voice dropped down to a whisper, " It's just scary, you know? Remembering that he's not invincible. I know he can't die, but when he gets a wound like this that's not fatal ... he still gets hurt. And he can still be attacked by something, so I'm left to look after the team while we're out. "

The Doctor pulled her into a warm hug and kissed the top of her head - his touch was always so soothing, and she smiled. " Thanks Daddy," she sighed.

The Doctor smiled a little - she only really called him daddy when she was feeling low or vunerable, and it always fitted because he was always there for her.

She stayed by Jack's side as Owen cleaned up his shoulder, and once he was clean and bandaged, it was the dirt and blood on his face, and the cuts across his chest that needed cleansing.

" Thanks Owen," Lily smiled as he washed his hands, " I can take it from here. "

" Are you sure? " asked Owen, offering her a smile.

" Course I am," Lily said, " you don't think I can handle cleaning someone up? And I can certainly look after my boyfriend, just fine, now you've done the hard part for me. "

Owen nodded, " I suppose it's a good plan, anyway. I don't really want to rub my boss's chest down, and I have no desire to stroke his face. "

Lily rolled his eyes, " Thanks," she said, " I'll take it from here. "

The others left them to it, and Jack was sitting up on the stone slab as Lily dipped some cotton wool into the water and anti-septic. She reached out to his face, and laid one hand on his good shoulder as she reached up to wipe his face gently.

" I'm sure I could clean up a bit of blood myself," Jack told her as she wiped at his cheek very gently.

" That's not the point," she said, " I like looking after you. I'm your girlfriend Jack, it's part of my job. Let me do my job properly - God knows there's been enough times when you've had to look after me. "

" You were great, you know," Jack told her after a pause, as she continued to cleanse his face, her hand moving slower and more tenderly than it really needed to .

" Ah, I was alright," she said, shaking his head.

" No," he said, " you were great. No-one else I've ever seen has knocked a weevil out with one kick. You totally saved the day, and you know it. And now you're here, looking after me. "

Lily smiled, and she continued to wipe away at him and look after him as only she could. When she was done, she laid a hand on the back of his head and pulled herself up on her toes so they were level.

She leaned in and they shared a soft, gentle kiss - Lily sighed against his lips. He tasted as good as ever, and every kiss they had still managed to get better and better. The kiss lasted longer than it was supposed to, as Jack pressed against her and deepened the kiss, as he circled her waist with his arms.

When they broke apart, Jack sighed, " Thank you, baby. "

" I _like _looking after you. "


	7. Moving On

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: I think Jack and Lily are nearly back on track completely, and therefore the Doctor will be going off again on his own adventures soon.**

**Chapter Seven**

A week or so later, Lily was standing in the kitchen, arms folded over her chest and a wide smile on her face as she told a story.

Her dad was beside her, shaking his head at her as she told the story, and Owen, Gwen, Ianto and Tosh were in creases besides them.

Owen and Tosh were sat together on the worktop, Gwen sat at the table, while Ianto stood up, leant against the worktop, near the coffee machine. Lily was leaning against the fridge, commanding everyone's attention, while yher dad sat on top of the table.

It seemed that Lily was well and truly back on form, and everyone was getting on with her well - she'd simply regenerated and fitted right back into the team. The Doctor was loving spending time with his daughter, though he knew by now that she was fine, and he wasn't needed here for much longer.

" Ooh," Lily said, pointed a finger at her dad, " what about the time we met Robin Hood? "

The Doctor rolled his eyes, " The less said about the better," he said, pointing a finger at her in return, " _you _are a nightmare. Can't take you anywhere! "

Gwen laughed at the immense enthusiasm between them, and the way the father and daughter just got on so well and were completely on the same level.

" What happened? " Tosh asked, taking a crisp from the bag of Doritos that she and Owen were sharing as they sat side by side on the worktop counter, slightly closer than they might usually sit.

The Doctor shook his head, " She got kidnapped, is what. "

" You make it sound _much _worse than it actually was," Lily said, smiling as she shook her head.

The Doctor told the others, " You won't believe this one. So we land in Sherwood Forest, and we meet Robin Hood and his followers running away from the Sheriff's men, so we run with them before we got shot or whatever. Long story short, we ended up saving one of their men - Lils, what was his name? "

" Will," Lily replied, " young-ish, quiet boy. Nearly got caught, Dad grabbed him, and we ran with them, so they let us into their camp. We got talking to them. Got kind of friendly with them. "

" Too friendly with some of them," the Doctor added, rolling his eyes, " What was the name of the flirty one? Allan, right? "

" Oh, he was a flirt, but he was harmless," Lily said, shaking her head as the pair of them told the story, " anyway, it turns out Sherwood Forest circa 11th century isn't too quiet, and the Sheriff of Nottingham's really a dick. "

" Oh yeah," nodded the Doctor, " so he's causing trouble with all these villagers so we have to go down there. You all know about Robin Hood - he's everything the legend says he is. Him and his little band of men go down to the village, and we go down with them. "

" And there's a fight," Lily said.

" With this guy wearing leather," the Doctor said, " full leather. Thought he was _it. "_

Lily smiled, " Guy of Gisbourne. The Sheriff's right hand man. Not a nice guy, but God, he was hot ... sort of brooding and smouldering. Ooh, yummy. But he was despicable ... yeah, horrible. "

" And in the fight, she caught his eye," the Doctor said, " he ended up kidnapping her and taking her back to his manor house. Locked her up and decided he was going to marry her that Sunday. "

" No way," Owen laughed.

" Oh yeah," Lily nodded, " he thought I was some relation to Robin Hood, and he wanted to hurt Robin, by taking me for his own. Stupid, right? "

" What did you do? " Tosh laughed.

Ianto rolled his eyes, " How many times have you been down the aisle? "

" Oh, relax," Lily said, " it never got to a wedding. Not that I would have had a choice in the wedding - he was the powerful type. I'd probably have been hung if I said no. "

" But I was at the camp with Robin, and Much and John and the others," the Doctor said, " so we had to save her. "

Lily nodded, " And I'm sitting in the room in this manor house, while the dark and brooding Gisbourne's out on business, thinking I'm at his home, waiting to become Lady Gisbourne. And Robin Hood climbs up to the window after having taken out the guards, I climb back out of the window, we fight some more guards off, and I'm gone. "

Ianto shook his head " What is _wrong _with you? " he asked her, " why can't you stay out of trouble? "

The others were laughing at the story, and they soon moved on to telling other stories about where they'd been and what they'd done, and Gwen launched into a story about something she'd once seen in the police force.

Luckily it was a quiet day, and there wasn't much work to do, so they sat around talking for a while, while Jack was in his office, working away at his desk in the office, getting to the paperwork he'd left for so long.

" Tell them about the time we went to the Brecon Beacons," Owen said, nudging Tosh.

" No! " Tosh said, " that was horrible! We're all having a laugh ... Ooh, Lily, tell your dad about Gwen's wedding. When Jack got punched. Twice. "

Lily laughed, " Aw, poor Jack," she said, " see, it was - "

The kitchen door opened, and Jack came in, grinning, " Should my ears be burning? " he asked, looking around at them all." Having fun are we? "

" Hey," Lily grinned, " it's story time. Come and join in! "

" Have we had any good stories? " Jack asked, coming to stand beside Lily. Lily smiled and shifted around him, and she stood in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him - she loved being enclosed in his arms, and Owen shrugged.

" Just the time Lily almost married Robin Hood's enemy. "

Jack raised his eyebrows, " Really? "

Lily shrugged, " Oh. Yeah. I haven't got around to telling you that. It doesn't matter. "

" Just so we're clear," Jack said, though he was smiling in amusement " how many times have you actually been married? "

Lily shot Owen a mock-glare and replied, " Just once, Jack, honestly. Only to Shakespeare. I didn't marry this guy, he just _tried_ to marry me. Owen, come on, tell my dad about Gwen's wedding. "

" Just once? " Jack asked, as she turned around in his arms to look at him. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him carefully

" Jack, I'm your girlfriend. Would I lie to you? "

Jack frowned a little, " Girlfriend? " he clucked his tounge softly and thought about it for a moment, " girlfriend ... I don't like that word. It's not big enough. I thought we were engaged. _You_ are my fiance. "

Lily beamed, glancing down at the ring on her finger and back up at him. She forgot everyone else in the room, and they were all watching the scene with smiles - Jack and Lily were just perfect for each other.

" We're still ... we're still getting married? You still want to? I just thought ... with the change and everything ... you might not want to. "

Jack's eyes suddenly lit up, and he grinned. " Close your eyes and hold that thought," he commanded.

Lily was confused, but followed his orders anyway. She stepped away from him and closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen. She could hear Jack moving and she felt him take hold of her hand - she frowned and waited for something to happen

" Open your eyes," Jack said quietly.

Lily smiled a little and opened her eyes. She laughed when she saw him - he was down on one knee in front of her, holding her hand and looking up at her.

" What are you doing? " she asked, laughing. She looked around at the others in the room, who were all smiling bcause they were happy for them - Tosh watched kind of misty eyed and the doctor watched his future son-in-law, thinking about how happy he'd make Lily.

" Lily," he said, smiling, " will you marry me? "

She laughed, " Yes. Yes! "

Jack got to his feet and she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her in return, and their friends were back into noisy conversation now, after cheering loudly - they spoke about wedding plans, and the part they could each play in the wedding.

As Owen watched Jack and Lily hug, he mumbled to Tosh, " I don't get it ... they were engaed anyway, weren't they? "

" That's not the point," Tosh said, shaking her head at him, " she changed. She became practically a different person - that's got to affect them a lot, right? You wouldn't blame him if he didn't marry her right away. "

" Yeah but it's Jack and Lily," Owen said, shaking his head, " they were always going to be alright, weren't they? "

" Well, yeah," Tosh said, as she watched Jack reach into the fridge and get out a bottle of champagne, whie Lily squealed in delight, evidently she hadn't known it was in there. " Must be great ot have someone who loves you all the time, no matter what, like they love each other. "

Owen looked at her, and they shared a look, before he smiled a little and looked back to the pair of them, " Yeah. "

Ianto folded his arms as he watched them - Lily had done wonders for Jack, he thought. Before Lily came, the team never would have all stood around just chatting and telling stories - partly because none of them had stories like she did.

By being friendly and open, Lily managed to bring the whole team together - Tosh was her best friend, and Owen had close to her too, so she'd pulled Owen and Tosh together, and she made sure to include Ianto himself in the team, and with her new regeneration she was very motherly towards him. And then there was Jack - she stopped him being dark, drawn and hidden away, and brought him alive, handing him a kind of lightness that he lacked when he didn't have her.

Ianto had to admit, he loved things as they were now. Without Lily in the picture, he never would have gotten over his crush on Jack, and he probably wouldn't have taken the initative to ask Cate out.

Jack handed out glasses and poured everyone a glass of champagne,

" Little early for drinking, isn't it? " asked Gwen, raising her eyebrows.

" Special occasion," shrugged Jack.

Once everyone had got a glass, Jack wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and raised his glass - the team noted that before Lily, this never would have happened. Jack was so closed off until he had her to save him.

" A toast to my beautiful Lily," Jack said with a smile.

Lily laughed, as everyone raised up their lgasses, and said, " Jack and Lily. "

Lily drank her champagne down in one, and then put her glass down on the side, before turning to Jack. She grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him down to her in one swift motion, pressing her lips against his.

" I love you," she mumbled, right against his ear.

He laughed and kissed her cheek, making her skin tingle, " I love you," he mumbled.

Lily grinned, and two hours later, there was still very little work going on in the hub. Jack was in his office again, doing some more paperwork and reports, as much as he didn't want to. Gwen and Owen had gone back to their work, and Lily was sat on her desk, Ianto, Tosh and the Doctor stood with her, a mug of coffee in their hands.

" You know," Lily said, looking down at her ring with a smile, " we really do need to find me a wedding dress. D'you know anywhere I'll get one, Ianto? "

Ianto raised his eyebrows cooly, " Why would _I _know? "

" You're good at stuff like this," said Lily, " you're good with local places. I just thought you might know - obviously I'm not expecting you to come dress shopping with me, but you could point me in the right direction. "

Ianto shrugged, " As it happens, I _do _know. "

" Brilliant," Lily grinned, " that's what we're doing soon then," she told Tosh.

" When are you and Jack actually getting married? " Tosh asked her.

" Once everything's sorted out," Lily said, " I just need a dress - everyone's already coming, although I suppose since I've met Jack's daughter, Jack's going to have to try and explain the whole regeneration thing to her. We just need to go there - Shakespeare was going to sort out the decoration of the Globe, so it should all be done. "

The Doctor shook his head, " I still can't quite believe you're getting married," he said, " you don't seem ... well, you were never the marrying kind. "

" Not until I met him," Lily nodded.

The Doctor smiled fondly, " You should have seen her, when she was younger," he told Tosh and Ianto, jerking a thumb in the direction of his beloved daughter, " long before Jack came along, she was flirting with any good looking historical figure. I never thought she'd settle down. "

Lily smiled, " I told you ... I met him. He changed me. "

" Which is pretty unbelievable," scoffed the Doctor, " considering that he was never the marrying kind either. When we met him ... well, if you'd told me back then that that rogue we met in World War Two was going to marry my daughter ... I never would have believed it. In fact, I'd probably have killed him. "

Lily laughed, " You always _were _so protective," she said.

" You've got to be, with your own kids," shrugged the Doctor, " you'd understand if you had your own kids. It's ... I don't know ... it's like you're always watching out for them, even when they don't think you are, and you never stop being a parent. It's a full time job. " He sighed, " I suppose you'll know that one day. "

Lily raised her eyebrows.

The Doctor stopped and shook his head, " Although while we're on the subject, if you make me a grandfather anytime soon, I'll be very annoyed with you. "

Lily laughed, " Are you serious? Can you imagine me and him with kids? It'd be a nightmare! Neither of us would know what to do, and the kids'd be running around causing chaos and breaking Torchwood. God, what a nightmare. "

Ianto and Tosh exchanged an amused look. If anything, Tosh found herself thinking that Jack and Lily with a child would be veyr amusing, and she knew that one day they'd end up having children, and those children would be the most trouble-causing ever. Ianto also smiled in amusement - he could just imagine the mess a Jack-Lily child would make, and how much it would annoy Owen.

At the end of the day, when the rest of the team went home, Jack and Lily were sitting in the living area when the Doctor came walking in, hands stuffed in the pockets of his trenchcoat.

" Well," he said, in a kind of final tone of voice. Lily knew exactly where it was leading and she sighed,

" Well? " she asked, biting down on her lip.

" I think it's time I got going," he said, looking at her with a kind smile.

Lily nodded, though she wasn't happy about it. She stood up, and after a slight pause, looked up at him and asked " Do you have to? I was really enjoying you being here? Maybe just a few more days? "

The Doctor smiled, reaching out to tuck some of her hair behind her ear, " I loved being here, darling, but I've done what I came here to do, and you know me - always moving on. Its the right time to go. There's a whole universe out there for me to explore. "

" I suppose so," Lily said, shaking her head, " but still ... I miss you, when you're not around. "

The Doctor smiled, " Course you do, but you've got your life here. Time we both got on, eh? "

Lily smiled, " Sure," she said - she always missed her dad when he left, but it was strange when he was around all the time, and then he left like this. She knew they'd see each other again soon, so she simply smiled and he knew how she was feeling, so he pulled her into a hug.

She hugged him tightly, and then the Doctor moved on to hug Jack.

" Thanks for letting me stay here," he said, " you've got a really great team - you're really doing some good work down here. "

" Thank you so much for coming," Jack said, " I don't know how I'd have coped without you. "

As they broke apart, Jack stood up straight in front of him and saluted to him.

The Doctor nodded and saluted him back with a grin, " Defending the Earth. Well done, Captain. "

" Thank you, Doctor," Jack grinned.

Lily smiled and slipped her arm through her dad's, " I'll walk up with you- I'll see you off. " She didn't really want him to go, but they all knew the time was right.

The Doctor and Jack shared a look, and both knew that it meant the same thing it always did, that final look they shared - the Doctor didn't even need to tell Jack to look after Lily any more, since he knew it would happen anyway.

As Lily and the Doctor walked out of the hub and towards the TARDIS, which had been parked up by the bay for over a week, where the unobservant humans had not seen it.

They stopped in front of the TARDIS, and Lily looked up at her dad.

The Doctor smiled as he looked at her, " It suits you, you know, this new regeneration," he said, " the red hair, and the big brown eyes, and the pretty, softer clothes. And even the older face. It shows how much more grown up you are now. I'm really proud of you. "

Lily smiled, shaking her head, " Don't you get all soppy on me. If you're going to be like that, you can shove off, before you make me cry. "

The Doctor laughed, " I'm sure I won't be gone for long - I'll see you soon anyway - your wedding, right? "

Lily laughed, " Yeah," she said, as she moved forwards and they shared a long, warm hug.

" Don't be sad," the Doctor said, " I came here to help you with your regeneration, and to help Jack through it, but it turns out you two are strong. You can manage just fine without me, I know it. "

He pulled away from her, hands on her shoulders and looked at her with a smile, " You're perfectly capable of handling things yourself from here. After all, you and Jack are getting married, and he knows what he's doing. And from what I've seen, you can run things around here all by yourself. "

Lily smiled, " Thanks for being here," she said, " I ... I really like it when you're around. I love you. "

" I love you," the Doctor said, kissing her cheek, " but you've got such a good life here. Are you going to be alright? "

" Just fine," Lily grinned, " see you around. "

" See you soon, darling. "

She stepped back and watched as he stepped into the TARDIS. He looked back at her with a smile, before throwing her a little wink and closing the door after him. Lily sighed and watched the TARDIS fade away, accompanied by the whoosing noise.

Once it was all gone, she sighed for a moment, but then smiled and turned back to the hub.

She pictured Jack sitting on the sofa, waiting for her, and grinned at the thought of curling up in his arms.


	8. Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Next chapter up should be Stolen Earth/Journey's End, with Martha, Donna, Rose, and everyone. Should be interesting, especially since there's Dalek's, and Lily hasn't seen Daleks since Rose was taken to the parallel world. I'm hoping to incorportate the wedding into that if everyone thinks that's a good idea?**

**Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see from those episodes.**

Chapter Eight

The next day, Lily woke up and stretched one arm out to find that she was in bed alone. She frowned - she liked to cuddle up to Jack on a morning, because he was always so warm.

She sighed and rolled over to see Jack out of bed. He was standing in the middle of the room, pulling his trousers up over his knees, though he wore no other clothes. Lily grinned and propped herself up on one elbow as she looked at him, her eyes taking in his form.

Jack buttoned up his tight navy blue trousers, and when he lifted his head up, saw that she was watching him.

" Enjoying yourself there? " he asked her, raising his eyebrows, with his favourite smirk on his face.

" Oh yeah," she grinned, looking him up and down as a cheeky look crossed her face, " looking good, Jack. What time is it? "

" Time to go to work," Jack told her.

Lily sighed and looked at Jack with those gorgeous eyes that he couldn't ever say "no" to. She ran a hand through her already messy hair, and pouted, " Surely you've got a bit of time for your wife-to-be? "

" Depends what you had in mind," Jack shrugged.

" C'mere," Lily said, sitting up. She watched as he slowly walked over, and she knew he walked over so slowly, on purpose, to tease her. He walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Jack took charge as usual, and he reached out to cup her cheek gently, as he leaned in. Lily grinned and her hands curled into his shirt, as he kissed her gently at first, his lips moving perfectly against her own, before their kiss became more passionate.

As they split apart, Lily smiled a little as Jack planted a softer kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear, " I love you, beautiful. "

" D'you want to know something? " Lily asked, as his face stayed close to hers, and he reached down to take her hand, " you're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. If everyone had one of you, the world would be a much better place. "

Jack laughed, " You're too nice," he said, standing up, and pulling Lily with him. She was, as always, just wearing one of his shirts, which fell half way down her thighs.

He gave her a little nudge in the direction of their bathroom and said, " Go put some decent clothes on. Hey, how about that pencil skirt ... you know ... the beige one ... the ... "

Lily rolled her eyes, " The tight beige one, you mean? " she asked, shaking her head, though a fond smile was on her face, " you got it. But only if you wear a waistcoat, and a short sleeved shirt. I like you in short sleeves. "

" Only because you get to see my arms," Jack said, " I know if you had your own way, there'd be no shirt, no waistcoat and - "

" Hey," Lily protested from the bathroom door, turning back to face him, " what kind of girl do you take me for? "

Jack laughed as she closed the door on him - that woman had such an effect on him, and he knew his life was so much better for having her around - he thought she was simply perfect for him.

Jack was sitting behind his desk some ten minutes later, while Ianto set down a cup of coffee for him, and they both heard a noise from the ladder. Jack had left the manhole cover off, and Lily struggled to climb up the ladder in her pencil skirt, which clung to her legs - wearing pretty, feminine clothes like that really didn't help her when it came to getting to and from their bedroom and bathroom.

After Ianto put down a mug of coffee for Jack, he saw Lily clambering up the ladder, and he went over to her. He reached down, and offered out both of his hands with a smile.

Lily grinned and took hold of his hands, as he pulled her to her feet with suprising strength.

" Thanks," she grinned as she straightened up and looked at him, " listen, Ianto, I was thinking I'd go for a wedding dress today. What do you think? "

Ianto raised his eyebrows, " Is this you asking me to come with you? " he asked, frowning.

" No," she said, " unless you really want to. I just thought I'd tell you. " Turning to Jack, she said, " do you know where I put that ... what's it called? Cash card, or something? I might need that, I think. "

" Excuse me, sir," Ianto said, " I really should get on with my paperwork. " Ianto had developed an amazing timing when it came to Lily and Jack, and he always made sure to leave before they got deep into flirty conversation, as he knew he'd only be left as the gooseberry.

Jack opened his desk draw and held out their cash card to her as Ianto left the room, " Wedding dress, huh? " he asked her.

" You can manage here without me, right? " she asked, taking the card from him, " I suppose you could ring me if you really need me. Oh, and I don't suppose you can spare Tosh, can you? "

Jack sighed, pretending he didn't like the idea, " Well, I don't know about that," he said, " I could just about manage without you, but Tosh too? You're asking a lot, you know. I ... well, go on then, but only if you give me a kiss. "

Lily grinned. She leaned over the desk and planted a sweet, lingering kiss on his lips, making him grin and close his eyes.

" Have fun, baby," Jack said, as she turned away and headed for the door.

Lily blew him a kiss from the doorway, " I'll bring you something nice back. Have a good day, kitten. "

As she went through to the hub, she grinned and called out, " Tosh! I've got you the day off work - how d'you fancy going shopping for my wedding dress? "

" Really? " Tosh asked, clearly delighted.

" Well I can hardly go without my maid of honour. Maybe we'll find _you_ a dress too, " Lily told her, walking over to where Tosh was talking to Owen. Lily looked at Owen and told him, " you know, if you're going to be best man, you have to take Jack shopping for his outfit, don't you? You and him need to look good too, you know. "

" Are you having a laugh? " demanded Owen, " me? Shopping? "

Tosh nudged him, " Come on Owen," she said, " it's their wedding - you have to help them make it perfect. "

Owen rolled his eyes, " Fine," he said, " I just don't fancy taking the Captain shopping. But .. I supose if it makes my space-girl friend happy, then I'll have to do it, won't I? Eventually. "

" That's the spirit," Tosh nodded in approval, making Lily smile as she realised the pair of them might be getting closer together finally - she hoped Owen and Tosh would get their acts together and get together soon, because she was certain they'd be great together.

As Tosh moved around her workstation to grab her coat, Lily looked at Owen, " Did you have your findings from yesterday for me? " she asked, " I could use it for my report later. "

" Done," Owen nodded, " it's one your desk. "

Lily nodded, buttoning up her trendy beige coat over her clothes, " Thanks sweetie," she said, getting up on her tip toes and pressing a brief kiss to his cheek.

As she moved away from him, Owen touched a hand to his cheek and looked at her, " You know," he said, " I think I like this regeneration better than the last. For one, it's more beautiful, and for two, there's more kisses involved. "

Lily laughed, " You're terrible," she told him, shaking her head.

" Seriously," Owen said, " you're different now. You're more tactile - more touchy - than before. Kind of ... I don't know. Kind of motherly. "

" Motherly? " laughed Lily, shaking her head, " are you serious? Me? "

" Yeah," nodded Owen, " you just mark my words - you'd be a natural with kids, I bet. They'd all love you. "

" Shut up," Lily sighed, shaking her head, " ready, Tosh? "

Tosh nodded and said goodbye to Owen, and the two women set off for the town centre. Ianto had told them there were at least three upmarket bridal stores in the town centre, and a couple of high street stores which held a dress section.

" Oh, it's so exciting," Tosh said, as they browsed through rails and rails of dresses, as Lily looked at this dress and that, trying to figure out what she actually wanted, " I love weddings. "

Lily smiled, " D'you think maybe you and Owen could ... I don't know ... get somewhere? You should use my wedding as an opportunity to dance, catch the bouquet, you know ... "

Tosh laughed, " Oh, I don't know. "

" Then think about it," Lily laughed too, " you should think about it - I think you and Owen have been getting on better than usual recently. We all came close to being wiped out - that's got to make him finally turn around and appreciate you, and realise how gret you are. "

" D'you think? " Tosh asked, " because the other day, he sort of_ did _say something about going for a drink with him soon. Isn't that great? "

" You bet," Lily said, " besides - isn't it some kind of Earth tradition. Best men and Maid of Honour? "

Tosh shook her head, " Stop teasing me," she said reprimandingly, " let things happen in their own time - if it's meant to be, it'll happen, wont it? "

" Teasing? " Lily asked, " me? I'm just trying to make you two realise how you should be together - sometimes things need a little pushing to happen. "

" Never mind me," Tosh said, although she thought that she and Owen were getting on very well recently, she was very self-conscious and thought little of it, " what are we looking for? What kind of dress do you want? "

" I don't know," Lily said, looking around, " it's such a huge thing, isn't it? I want this to be perfect, and I have to look perfect too, but I don't know what to wear. "

" Jack won't care what you wear," Tosh said.

" I know he won't," Lily said, " he always thinks I look beautiful, but I still want to look better than I've ever looked in my life. And I've had a very long life. "

Tosh nodded, " Well let's think about it - what kind of dress do you want? "

Lily stopped in the middle of the shop and looked around her in awe. " Ok," she said slowly, " it has to be white, doesn't it? Big white wedding dress - isn't that how it's meant to be? "

" Never mind how it's meant to be," Tosh said, " wear what's right for you. "

" Ok," Lily nodded, " I want something long and flowing, but not that it's got a stupid long train to trip over. Something that sort of clings to my body and is all fitted. Maybe something strapless? I'll know it when I see it. I just know I will. "

They browsed the first shop before seeing nothing that immediately drew Lily's attention.

Despite being non-human, Lily had adapted to life in Wales pretty well, and she sometimes felt as human as they came, since she had human friends, followed human time and did human things. Other than her knowledge, the regeneration and the slightly psychic ability which she'd only ever tried out on Jack, she seemed very human.

It struck her that a few yeas ago, she'd never thought that she'd be getting married and getting all excited about choosing a fancy white dress.

As they browsed another shop, they also found mothing, and they'd now been searching for three hours, until they got to another shop. Lily saw a few to her liking in this proper bridal store, and she took several dresses to try on.

She eventually found one which she loved, and she stood in the changing cubicle, looking in the mirror. She put her hands on her hips and grinned, before she heard Tosh call out,

" How is it? "

Lily turned and pulled back the curtain, taking a step out into the middle of the shop. Tosh grinned, and Lily put her hands on her hip and did a playful twirl,

" What do you think? " she asked.

" Oh, it's amazing," Tosh breathed.

Lily laughed, swanning over to the mirror and looking at it, twirling around again to look at the dress in all its glory. She had no words to describe it - it was just beautiful, and she felt truly amazing in it.

" This is the one," she said firmly.

It even fitted perfectly, and there was no need for any alterations to be made. Lily still stood in the mirror, and ran her hands down her sides slowly, her fingers skimming over the soft, luxurious material.

" Absolutely perfect," she said, " this is the one, isn't it? It feels amazing. Completely amazing - Ooh! Amazing! It's my new "brilliant". It fits these teeth! Anyway, what do you think? " "

" It's just amazing," Tosh nodded, " you look great. "

It was decided that they'd definitley buy the dress, and they arranged to pick it up some other time - they were in Tosh's car, which only had two seats, so there was nowhere for the dress, and they could hardly take it back to Torchwood, for fear of Jack seeing it.

" While we're here," Lily said, " we could find some matching shoes. And maybe some jewellrey. "

" What about your something blue? " Tosh asked her.

Lily raised her eyebrows, " I beg your pardon? "

" Have you never heard the saying? " Tosh asked, shaking her head, " "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." That's what you've got to have at a wedding. It's a tradition. "

" Is it? " Lily asked, as it was news to her, " well, who am I to argue with the traditions of a wedding? So the dress is something new, maybe we could get a bit of blue jewellerey - oh no, wait! What about like a blue flower or something? Like a corsage? Something old and something borrowed ... I'm sure we'll get there. "

" Maybe Gwen's got something," Tosh suggested, " she'll have something from her wedding, I bet. "

When the girls finished with their shopping, the pair of them walked back out into the street. They'd arranged that the dress would be picked up by Tosh that night after work and taken to Tosh's flat, where it would be kept until the wedding.

" I suppose we should be going back to work," Tosh said as they walked down the street.

Lily pulled a face, " Maybe, but there's no harm in calling off at Starbucks first, is there? I know Ianto makes the best coffee ever, but Starbuck's have got the hallmark on strawberry frappuccinos and chocolate cake. What d'you reckon? "

" Only if you're paying? " shrugged Tosh.

" Go on then," Lily nodded, " hey, I was thinking - Maid of Honour, so you need to wear something nice. What about ... oh, I don't know. What colour suits you? How about royal blue? "

" Oh yeah," Tosh said, " I've got a lot of deep blue like that - I think I'd like that. Nothing as fancy as your wedding dress though. Just something simple. "

" If you want," nodded Lily, " I know we'll find something perfect. So, if we do royal blue for your dress, I could get a blue corsage to match, and the best man and groom can work blue into their outfits. Mmmm, I'm really getting into this now. "

They stayed in the coffee shop for a while, and Tosh smiled at her friend - Lily had a permanent glow to her face, all because of Jack, and Tosh thought it was great that the pair of them had each other.

" You know how Owen said he thought you had this earthly, motherly quality? " Tosh started, a mischevious smile playing at the corner of her lips, which she'd learned well from Lily.

" Yeah? " Lily asked, not sure where it was going

" I was just thinking ... do you think you and Jack will ever have a family? "

Lily shrugged, " Oh, I don't know," she said.

" You don't? " Tosh asked.

Lily shook her head, " I don't think Jack's the family type. I don't think either of us would be much good with a family - I suppose I might like to one day, but we've never spoke about it. We'll have to wait and see what happens. "

" I'm sure it'll happen for you," Tosh said, " I could just imagine the pair of you with kids. They'd be the most trouble causing children in the world. "

" One thing at a time," Lily scoffed, shaking her head, " Jack and I just want to get married and enjoy each other's company for a while, first. Well, to be honest, we haven't realy spoken about it. "

Tosh nodded.

Lily laughed, " Plus, he'd be a terrible father. He'd just lead them into chaos all the time. " He stopped and frowned a little, " then again, that's all my dad's ever done for me, and I think he's brilliant. "

The pair of them stayed for a while longer, before finally heading back to work. By the time they walked through the cog door of the hub, they'd been gone four hours, and they returned to work to find that barely anyone was doing anything.

Owen, Ianto and Gwen were stood around talking, and Lily greeted them before heading off to Jack's office. He was sat behind his desk when she entered, and she grinned at him.

" Hey," she said, coming to sit on the edge of his desk, just in front of him.

" Hey baby," he said, pushing his paperwork aside and looking up at her, " did you buy anything? "

" I bought the most perfect dress," nodded Lily, " Oh Jack, it's going to be the best day of our lives. " She sighed happily, " you just wait - it's going to be perfect. I need to get in touch with everyone and make sure they're all set, then call dad, and get him to come here, and we should be married soon. You need to get something to wear and ... oh my God, we're going to have to explain to Alice, aren't we? I've met her - but my face has changed, so we'll have to explain that to her. You're in charge of that one. And - "

Jack laughed, " Calm down," he said, " I'll ring Alice and meet up with her. She was very taken with you after you met her that time - said she was suprised that I'd picked such a sensible woman. Clearly, she didn't get to know you properly," he added with a teasing grin.

" Shut up," Lily said, pretending to glare at him.

" And as for getting in touch with the guests," Jack said, rolling his eyes, " don't we have about ten guests? Just close family and friends right? Then we'll get in your dad's time machine, go to Christmas Eve in the 16th century, and get married at the Globe, right? "

" Yeah," Lily said with a smile.

" Remind me who's coming," Jack said, " all ten of them. "

Lily shook her head at him, " Me - "

" Well I'd hope so," Jack smirked.

" You - "

" Obviously," Jack said.

" Shush! " Lily said, swatting at him playfully, " if you can't let me speak, then there might not be a wedding for you to go to ... thank you. Me, you, Dad and Donna. Martha, although she's sploit up with Tom, so she'll be coming alone. Gwen, possibly Rhys, although Gwen's not sure he can handle the whole time travel thing, even though he knows I'm an alien and he knows about all this. Tosh and Owen, Ianto. Possibly Cate, although from what Ianto was telling me, things aren't going as well between those two right now. Alice and Steven hopefully. And Sarah Jane and Luke - that reminds me, I really do need to ring Sarah Jane and tell her I've regenerated. "

After getting to Torchwood a year ago, Lily had decided to track down Sarah Jane and give her a call. The two women got in touch and had spoken several times over the phone - the last time Lily had seen Sarah Jane was at a school, during the time she'd believed that Jack was dead, so Sarah Jane had been overjoyed on her behalf, and glad her young friend had found happiness.

Lily had last spoken to Sarah Jane two months ago, and had been meaning to ring her anyway, but had not got around to it. It really was time she rang her - she was looking forward to seeing her again, and Sarah Jane hadn't yet met Jack.

" And then Shakespeare, once we get there," Lily added, " and his daughters, and possibly his stupid wife. "

" Ok," nodded Jack, " so me, you, your dad, Donna, Martha, Owen, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Sarah Jane, Luke, Alice, Steven and possibly Cate and Rhys. "

" It's going to be great," said Lily, smiling, " all our friends. Only ... " she shook her head, her smile fading, " only Rose missing, right? "

Jack nodded, pausing to think about Rose - they'd both been good friends with her, and they knew the Doctor had never recovered from losing her.

" I bet she'd laugh if she knew me and you were getting married," Lily said, a sad sort of smile crossing her face, " God, before I met you, I flirted with any passing historical figure, and when we met you, you were a scoundrel. The thought of either of us being the marrying kind would have been ridiculous back then. In fact, Rose never knew you were alive. She was trapped in the parallel world before I found you again, wasn't she? Poor Rose. "

" I know, baby, I know," Jack said, taking hold of her hand and squeezing tightly.

They sat in silence for a while, before Jack grinned at her, " D'you want to know what I was thinking, about the wedding? " he asked her, " isn't there supposed to be a first dance? "

" Yeah? " Lily said, waiting for him to continue.

" I was thinking, we really should practise it," Jack said, " right now, in my office. I've picked out the perfect music. "

Lily laughed at him, " You're so sweet Jack," she said as she watched him get up from his chair, flick a button on the c.d player and come back over to her, taking hold of her hand.

" It's our song," he said, as the Moonlight Serenade played out and he led her to the middle of the office.

One of his arms went around her waist and he drew her very close to him as they started to move around slowly. Lily never ceased to be suprised by Jack's antics - he was such a romantic, even if he'd never let anyone else know it.

" What do you think? " Jack asked as he spun her outwards.

" Perfect," Lily was as she spun back in and took hold of his hand again, " good choice, Captain. "


	9. Stolen Earth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Here we are: Stolen Earth. **

Chapter Nine

It had now been two months since Lily's regeneration, and everything in her life seemed to be going perfect.

She'd got a wedding dress, her maid of honour was kitted out, she'd managed to press Ianto into taking Owen and Jack for their suits, Tosh had helped her find the perfect wedding ring for Jack, and Ianto had reliably informed her that Jack had picked out a ring for her too. She'd met up with Jack's daughter again - Alice was uneasy about the wedding, but agreed to come, and bring Jack's grandson with her. Lily had gotten in touch with all of her guests, and all that was left to do was agree a date that the Doctor could come down - a date that was good for everyone - to hurry up and get married. Ianto had told her not to worry about a honeymoon - he'd sort it.

The last time she'd spoken to her dad was a few days ago.

The conversation had been strange, and he'd rung her, fo a change - it was usually she who rang him to check up.

Her dad rung her and told her that he and Donna had met a strange woman by the name of Professor River Song. River knew his name - his _real _name - and although he'd never met her, she knew him in the future.

Lily had been intruiged by this, but the thing that worried the Doctor was the fact that River Song had no idea who Donna was - she'd met the Doctor, but clearly not Donna. She also seemed to know Lily in the future, though it was unclear if they'd actually met. River had apparently asked the Doctor how "Lily and Jack were", in any case.

Lily and the Doctor had both been confused by this - if River Song knew his real name, she must be very close to him indeed.

Right now, Lily was sitting on her desk with a mug of coffee in her hand. For some reason, sitting on the edge of her desk was far preferable to sitting behind her desk, in the chair.

She was sat on the edge of her desk, when Owen approached her.

Jack was locked up away in his office, while Tosh sat at the computers, Gwen wored her way through a huge pile of paperwork, and Ianto knelt in front of Lily's desk, fiddling with some new equipment they'd found.

" Hey Owen! " she grinned as he came over to her, throwing a glance in Tosh's direction, " I hear you went to the pub last night for a little drink? "

Owen cast glance in Tosh's direction - Tosh was typing away at her computer but she was smileing and could obviously hear every word of the conversation. Tosh had given Lily the details that morning - she and Owen had gone for a drink last night, and Owen had walked her home. Lily saw it as remarkable progress.

" Yeah, we did," Owen said. Raising his voice, he added, " had a good time, didn't we Tosh? "

" Um ... yeah," Tosh said quietly.

" We'll have to do it again sometime," Owen said vaguely.

Tosh smiled and Lily grinned too, before taking a file from Owen's hand, and getting down to business. It was the details of an unknown creature that Owen had disected the day before.

Ten minutes later, they were stuck in conversation about it.

" I think the real issue is why we've never seen a creature like this before," Lily said, poring over a picture of it. She stabbed her finger at it, " I mean just _look _at the bone structure! "

" It's possibly some kind of offshoot from another creature," Owen said, flipping through his files.

" I've no doubt that it is," nodded Lily, " although if it was something common, my laser spanner should have showed something up. I'm suprised we couldn't find out anything more about it. It's coming to something when your trusty laser spanner fails you. "

" I was thinking it could be a relation of - "

Owen was cut off by a sudden tremor. It was a colossal tremor which broke through the hub, and knocked everyone straight off their feet. Lily swore as she spilled her coffee all over her, and it burnt at her, and the cup went flying, smashing with a loud crash.

Pieces of debris came falling from the ceiling, equipment was broken and papers were scattered everywhere. It had come out of no-where, and Lily rubbed at her elbow with a frown - she'd landed flat on her back, and hit her head too, spilling coffee all down herself. She watched as Owen tried to scramble to his feet, but he only succeeded in falling back down.

She groaned as he landed in an untidy pile, almost completely on top of her. He'd tried to support himself but fell ontop of her, his arms stuck out either side of her, as he pushed his weight back. He groaned and rolled to the side, and Lily heard Jack's loud voice.

" What happened? " he shouted, hurrying out of the office, " Lily? Gwen? Ianto? Everyone alright? Tosh? Owen? "

Owen had by now gotten to his feet, and he pulled Lily up with him, where she stood up and rubbed at her back.

" No broken bones ... slight loss of dignity ... no change there then," Ianto answered.

" The whole city must've felt that! " Gwen gasped, as everyone else got to their feet.

" The whole of South Wales! " Tosh corrected.

Jack automatically moved closer to Lily and he tried to pull her into his arms and look over her, but she was busy taking charge. " Tosh, Gwen, Ianto - get to the computers. Find out exactly what's going on! " Lily demanded, " is everyone alright? "

Everyone muttered that they were fine - Lily was panicking - she knew that this had to be far bigger than South Wales. Surely the rift wouldn't produce something of that magnitude - Lily had amazing instincts, and she knew something was very very wrong here. This was going to be massive. She just knew it.

" Lily," Jack said quietly.

" And Owen - " started Lily.

" Lily! " Jack interrupted, shouting at her this time, determined to get her attention. She wheeled around to face him, and the frantic look on her face faded away as she looked into his calm, concerned face.

He reached out and laid his hands on her shoulders, slowly running his hands up and down her arms. His eyes travelled to her shirt, where there were large coffee stains, and he shook his head,

" You're alright? Yeah? "

" Yeah," she said.

Jack leant down very slowly, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She smiled against him - his kisses were just so perfect. She pulled away from him, and shook her head,

" We should focus on this. I'll change my shirt - I'll be fine," she said, before taking a step away from him and turning back into leadership mode, " Jack - get up there and see what's going . "

" Ma'am! " Jack said, standing to attention and giving her a salute before he headed off, shouting over his shoulder, " no-one else leaves! "

" Lily? " Ianto's quite voice came.

Lily turned around, trying to keep cool, to see the rest of the team gathered around several computers. They were all staring at the screen in shock, and Tosh mumbled,

" Little bit bigger than South Wales. "

Lily came to look at the window, and her eyes widened, " No way! " she said, " oh my God. Ianto, turn the tv on, news channels. Gwen, make sure the switchboards are open - this is massive, we'll have people wanting us. If you need to contact your families, do us - tell them to stay inside. "

A moment later, the door opened and Jack came hurrying back in.

" You won't believe it! " he said, shaking his head, " the planets ... the planets have all come really close to the earth - 27 of them, I counted! And the sky's filled with colours and ... "

" We ... this is unbelievable," Lily said, looking over her shoulder to the news channel, where a similar thing to what Jack described, was on the tv. She was completely confused about what was happening, and they all started by gathering around the computers to analyse it.

Lily stood looking at the tv, biting her lip and trying to think it all through.

The news reader spoke, " The United Nations have issued a edict asking the citizens of the world not to panic. So far, there has been no explanation of the twenty six planets which have appeared in the sky. "

Ianto changed the channel, and Lily heard the next newsreader, " But it's an empirical fact: the planets didn't come to us, we came to them. Just look at the stars - we are in a completely different region of space. We've travelled. "

Lily sighed and went to join Jack by one of the computers, as he tapped away, while Ianto changed the channel again to find Paul O'Grady.

" Mmm," Lily nodded, " enlarge that image there. "

Jack nodded and laid a hand gently on her back, pulling her closer to him for both his comfort and her own, as his free hand worked at the computer.

Behind them, Ianto laughed at the Paul O'Grady Show, and Jack barked over his shoulder, " Ianto! There's a time and a place! "

Ianto sighed and turned the monitor off, muttering, " He is funny, though. "

" Come on, you lot, have a look at this," Jack said.

Owen came up on Lily's other side, Tosh on Jack's side, and Ianto and Gwen ended up between Lily and Jack, as they all gathered around to see what was going on.

" See," Jack said, pointing at the screen, " someone's established an artificial atmospheric shell keeping the air and holding in the heat. "

" Which means whoever's done this wants the human race alive - which is a plus," Lily added.

Tosh looked it at - as did everyone else - figuring it out and wondering how the hell this could have happened. " 27 planets, including the earth," Tosh said.

Suddenly, a flashing spot of red light appeared on the screen, visible amongst all the planets.

" But, what's that? " Gwen asked uneasily, " that's not a planet! "

" Spaceships," Lily said as the red dots loomed closer, and more appeared. " We're facing mass invasion, guys. " She reached into her pocket and dialled her dad. She sighed and mumbled, " come on, come on, pick up."

Her dad didn't answer, and she couldn't get through - she knew there was something wrong when she couldn't even get hold of her dad.

" What do we do? " Owen asked, looking to Lily and Jack for guidance, " there's spaceships - we need to do something! "

" I don't know," Lily whispered, " that's why I wanted to ring my dad. I don't know what to do. "

" Three thousand miles and closing," Tosh said, " but who are they? "

Jack's phone rung loudly and he snatched it up at once. He smirked a little when he read the caller ID, and answered it quickly, " Martha Jones! Voice of a nightingale. Tell me you put something in my drink. "

" Put her on speakerphone," Lily said, reaching out to poke Jack's arm.

Jack nodded and pressed a button, and the next thing they knew, they could all hear Martha's voice as she said, " No such luck. Have you heard from the Doctor? "

" Not a word," Jack said.

" I tried ringing him," Lily said anxiously, " but I couldn't get through. Where are you, anyway? You're safe? "

" New York," Martha replied

" Alright for some," Jack said.

" Well, I've been promoted," Martha said, " Medical Director on project Indigo. "

" Ah," Jack said, " did they get that thing working then? "

" Indigo's top secret," Martha said, though Lily wished the small talk would end so they could figure out what the hell was going on here, " no-one's supposed to know about that. "

" Oh, I met a soldier in a bar," Jack said easily, " long story. "

Lily immediately frowned and turned to look at Jack, " When was that? " she asked suspiciously.

" Strictly professional," Jack said reassuringly.

Tosh pointed at the screen, " It's accelerating - it's nearly here. "

Jack had put the phone down beside the computers so they could talk to Martha while figuring out what was going on with the spaceships. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but then they heard it. That horrible sound what meant it was all over.

" Exterminate! "

The loud screeching voice came from high above, and that was it.

Lily froze on the spot - she couldn't move, and she was in a complete panic. Her eyes widened and she couldn't move. She was terrified - the last time she'd seen Daleks were at Canary Wharf, when Rose had gone. Before that, the Daleks had killed Jack.

Daleks were bad.

They'd taken Jack away and then forced Rose away.

Lily could think of only one thing worse than Daleks, but Daleks were absolutely terrifying.

" No," Jack whispered.

" Exterminate! Exterminate! " the Daleks continued to screech from above.

" Oh God no," Jack said, almost trembling with fear.

Owen said Lily's name in concern, but she didn't seem to hear him - she was looking up at the ceiling, imagining the Daleks above them - Daleks were truly evil and she dreaded the thouht of what could happen. She could lose one of her friends, and the chances were, she'd lose them all if the Daleks came along.

Owen, Tosh and Ianto all knew what they were from the Battle of Canary Wharf, though they actually knew nothing about them. And one look at Jack and Lily told them that these things were bad if they could scare the both of them so badly.

" What is it? " Gwen asked, " who are they? Do you know them, Jack? "

Jack made no answer, and pulled in Gwen and Tosh who were on either side of him, for a hug. He held them both and shook his head.

Lily snapped out of herself and reached out to wrap an arm around Ianto and one around Owen. She pulled them both in for a hug, and together the entire team huddled together - that way, they all knew it was serious, and this was bigger than anything they'd faced before.

Above them, the Daleks continued to screech and shout.

Lily shook with fear, and both Ianto and Owen closed their arms around her tightly, more protectively, while Jack's hand reached around Gwen and rested on Lily's shoulder. Lily closed her eyes - this was hopeless.

" I'm sorry," Jack said, " there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry, we're dead. "

" There must be something," Gwen said hopelessly.

" There ... there ... " Lily stopped, a tear falling down her cheek, " there isn't. "

They all stayed huddled up together for a moment, before Jack was the first to break the embrace. Silent tears rolled down Lily's cheeks, and Ianto and Owen stepped away from her to let Jack get in - as much as they both liked Lily, Jack really was the only one who could help.

" Someone keep an eye on the computers," Jack said quietly, " and someone keep the communications open. "

No-one really moved, but Jack came to stand in front of Lily. He wrapped an arm around her waist and with his free hand wiped away her tears gently and slowly.

" Don't cry baby," he said, " please. "

" But it's ... they're ... Daleks ... " Lily said quietly and disorientated.

" I know baby, I know," Jack said pulling her into a tight hug and resting his chin on the top of her head. He hated to see her cry, and he pulled her to him and held her tightly, " I know they're evil, but ... well ... we've got each other. "

" This is going to be ... well ... we're in so much trouble," Lily mumbled, " I - "

" Isn't there anything we can do? " Gwen called, from the controls

" No! " Jack said, looking over his shoulder, " Gwen, we've told you. These are Daleks. There's nothing we can do! We're ... we're dead. "

" Shut up," Lily said, breaking free of Jack's arms and shaking her head, " stop saying that. "

" I love you," Jack said, leaning in and kissing her lips gently and slowly.

Lily didn't feel like kissing really, but she kissed back gently, just to satisfiy him, and when they'd broken apart, Jack smoothed down her vibrant red hair and kissed her forehead, before going over to the controls.

Ten minutes later, it was completely hectic as they were back trying to work the communications and figure out what was going on.

" The Valiant's down! " Jack shouted in horror.

" Airforce retreating over North Africa! Daleks landing in Japan! " Ianto said from another computer.

" We've lost from contact with the Prime Minister's plane," Gwen said urgently, from a seperate monitor, " Jack! Manhattan! "

Jack suddenly remembered that he'd left his phone on with Martha. He snatched up his phone and said, " Martha! Get out of there! "

" I can't," came Martha's reply, " I've got a job to do! "

" But they're targetting military bases," Jack warned her, " you're the next on the list! "

" They're activating Indigo," Martha said, " it's our last hope. "

" But it hasn't been tested! " Lily said, " you can't use that! "

" I have a job to do! " Martha repeated, " I don't have a choice! "

Martha severed the connection with them, and Jack looked furious.

He groaned in frustration and kicked the desk, hard. Lily flinched.

He was about to say something when Lily shrugged, " I know, I know," she said, " it's a stupid idea, but there's no use telling me that! "

" What's Project Indigo? " Ianto asked.

" Experimental teleport salvaged from the Sontarans," Jack was furious, and Lily could tell that he was trying very hard to keep himself pulled together, " but they haven't got the co-ordination or stabolisation! "

" So where is she now? " Gwen asked.

" Scattered into atoms," Jack spat, " Martha's down. "

No-one spoke after this - things were going from bad to worse and no-one imagined it would get better any time soon.

" What do we do now? " Tosh whispered.

" There's not a lot we _can _do," Lily said, " we have to sit and wait to see what's going on. I'll try my dad, but I ... I don't know. "

Ten minutes later, they were in the living area, all six of them, not knowing what to do, all feeling completely hopeless. Gwen and Tosh were sat on the sofa, just waiting to see what would happen.

Ianto was slumped in an armchair, and Owen was stood up, leaning against the wall, while Jack sat on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, head resting back against the wall, eyes closed.

Lily was sat besides him, knees also drawn right up to her chest. Her phone was clamped tightly to her ear as she tried time and time again to get through to her dad, though she couldn't. She rested her hand on Jack's knee, and his hand rested on top of hers.

Her head rested against his shoulder and she sighed as her twentieth attempt to get through to her dad failed.

The door to the main hub was still open, and they sat in silence, listening to the shrieks and screams from up above.

A transmission filtered through, " This is the Commander General of the United Nations calling the Dalek Fleet. We surrender. Repeat: we surrender. Planet Earth surrenders. "

The Daleks responded, " Humans selected for testing will follow Dalek instructions. The Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks. "

A shudder went through Lily, and she closed her eyes in despair.

Still, no-one spoke.

Another few minutes later, another transmission filtered through, " Can anyone hear me? The subwave network is open, you should be able to hear my voice. This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time. Can anyone hear me? "

" Someone's trying to get through," Gwen said, leaping to her feet and heading to the main part of the hub, to the controls.

" The whole world's crying out," Jack said quietly, " just leave it. "

" No," Lily said, looking at Jack, " I think ... I'm sure I recognise that voice. "

She started to get to her feet, and the others followed Gwen into the main hub, gathered around the transmissions central.

" Shame on you, Captain Jack Harkness! " the female voice from the transmitters said, " shame on you! "

That caught Jack's attention, and he followed her through to the main area of the hub. They all gathered around the screen and watched colour appearing, and an image clearing.

" Stand to attention, sir! " called the voice.

Lily was now sure she knew who it was, and Jack frowned, " What? Who is this? " he asked, shaking his head

The image became clearer, and revealed Harriet Jones sitting in front of a computer in her house. She flashed her ID at the screen and said,

" Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister. "

" Yeah, I know who you are," Jack nodded.

Lily had met Harriet Jones before twice - once before she was prime minister, dealing with the slitheen, and once when she was prime minster - the christmas day that her father renerated into his tenth form.

" Harriet? " she asked, " this is unbelieveable. It's Lily. "

" Lily? " Harriet asked, as if she didn't know her, before her eyes widened, " Lily? But you look so different ... although you're like him, aren't you? He changed his face once too. Is it really you? "

" Oh yeah," Lily nodded.

" And you work for Torchwood now? " Harriet asked, completely suprised.

Lily couldn't help but smile, despite the serious situation. She was stood firmly at Jack's side, and she smiled up at him, before slipping her hand into his, " Yeah. I'm kind of engaged to the captain, so ... yeah. "

" Oh, well, well done," Harriet said briskly, before calling for the other contacts, " Sarah Jane Smith - 13 Bannerman Road. "

Lily smiled a little when she realised that Sarah Jane was also a contact - Harriet must be getting some little elite group together. A secret organisation of the Doctor's allies.

The next thing they knew, the screen had divided into four squares - one for Harriet, one for Sarah Jane and a teenage boy who Lily assumed was the son she'd told her about, one in which the Torchwood team crowded around, and a blank one.

" The fourth contact seems to having some trouble getting through," Harriet said, " I'll just boost the signal. "

The next thing they knew, Martha appeared in the little square.

" Martha Jones! " Jack said in delight.

" Martha, you're alright," Lily grinned, " oh, what happened? Where are you? "

" I guess Project Indigo was better than we thought," shrugged Martha, " one second I was in Manhattan, and the next, maybe Indigo tapped into my mind because I ended up the one place I wanted to be.

Another figure appeared in Martha's square - her mother came in and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Martha continued, " Then the laptop just ... turned itself on. "

" It did," Harriet said, " that was me. " She flashed her badge again, " Harriet Jones, former prime minister. "

Martha smiled, " I - yes, I know who you are. "

Harriet took charge and said, " I thought it was time we all met up, given the current crisis. Torchwood - this is Sarah Jane Smith. "

" We've been following your work," Jack told her, " some nice work. And I've heard a lot about you from my lovely wife to be, of course," he said, grinning at Lily and bakc at the screen.

Sarah Jane's eyes settled on Lily - looking so different to the Lily she knew, but since they'd spoken on the phone, Sarah Jane knew she'd regenerated, and she knew the boy was Sarah's teeage son, Luke.

" Lily? " Sarah Jane asked, " is that really you? "

" Oh yes," Lily said - the same one word "ohyes" that belonged to her father. " I had planned for you to meet Jack when you came down for the wedding, but - well, this is my fiance, Captain Jack Harkness. "

" Pleased to meet you," Jack said, throwing her a wink.

Sarah Jane smiled a little, clearly pleased by the flirt's attention.

Lily smiled a little and rolled her eyes, before Harriet took charge again. " This, ladies and gentlemen," she said, " is a subwave network. A piece of sentient software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help contact the Doctor. "

" What if the Daleks can hear us? " Martha asked nervously.

" No! " Harriet said confidently, " that's the beauty of the subwave. It's undetectable. "

" And you invented it? " Sarah Jane asked.

" I developed it," Harriet said.

" Yeah, that's all very well and god, but what we need right now it a weapon," Jack said firmly, " Martha, back there at UNIT, did they give you anything to help you? "

" Yeah. The Osterhagen key," Martha said.

" That is not to be used under any circumstances," said Harriet firmly.

" But what it an Osterhagen key? " Jack asked, looking at Lily, who shrugged and shook her head - she didn't know either.

" Forget about the key! " Harriet said sharply, before softening up, " All we need is the Doctor. I'm guessing everyone here is our best bet. "

" I've tried to get through to him," Lily said, " If I can't get through ... well, who can? My phone always works. "

" I can't get through either," Martha nodded.

" That's why we need the subwave network," Harriet said, " to bring us all together, combined forces, the Doctor's secret army. "

" Wait a minute," Lily said as something dawned on her. She grinned and said, " we could boost the signal - that's it! Haha, we transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the rift and we've done it! We've got the rift! "

" And we've got Mr Smith, our computer," Luke said - he looked about 16 or 17, and Lily thought that she liked the look of him, " he can link up with every telephone exchange on Earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number at the same time. Billions of phones calling out, at all once! "

" Brilliant," Jack grinned, " who's the kid? "

" That's my son," Sarah Jane said proudly.

Ianto frowned, shaking his head. He edged closer to the screen so that he came into full view, " Excuse me, sorry, Ianto Jones, Torchwood. Um, if we start transmitting, then the subwave network is going to become visible ... to the Daleks, I mean. "

" Yes," Harriet said, " and they'll trace it back to me, but my life doesn't matter if it saves the Earth. And there are people dying out there on the street. But enough of words - lets begin. "

She started typing at her computer and everyone looked around at each other, waiting for something. The Torchwood team sprang into action, each connecting up wires and getting everything ready.

When it was ready, Harriet said, " Opening the subwave network to a maximum. "

" Mr Smith," said Sarah Jane, " make that call. "

A robotic voice said, " Calling the Doctor. "

" Sending! " Jack exclaimed, pulling down a lever, and sending a light of blue up and down the column, emitting a bright signal.

Immediately, it started working, and the rays were sent out to the Doctor. Sparks started to fly, and Lily took a big step back, and grabbed both Ianto and Owen at the elbow, pulling them back with her. Sparks flew and it was utter chaos.

" I think we've got a fix! " Jack shouted.

" Mr Smith now at two hundred percent! " Sarh shouted.

Lily bit her lip, " C'mon dad! " she shouted, looking at the tnrasmitter, " pick up the phone. Pick up! Answer us! "

From another screen, Gwen shook her head, " Harriet, they've locked onto your location! The Daleks have found you ."

" I know," Harriet said calmly - Lily sighed, Harriet was sacrificing herself for them, not many people would be so brave, and they had a lot to thank her for.

Harriet continued, " I'm using the network to mask your transmission. Keep going! "

Lily went to help Gwen at the controls, and from the screen they could see the Daleks moving into Harriets house. It was terrible to think about, and Lily found herself scared, but carried on.

She and Gwen worked frantically, and Harriet said frantically, " Captain, Lily, you're in charge now. I've transferred the subwave network to you - as the Doctor's daughter, and son in law, you are after all, his most obvious links to Earth. Tell him from me: he chose his companions well. It's been an honour. "

Harriet's section of the screen turned white and emitted a little buzzing noise.

" Any minute now," said Jack, looking into the screen and Martha and her mother, and Sarah Jane and her son.

Lily bit her lip, praying that it would work, and praying as hard as she possibly could. Her eyes were closed and besides her, she felt someone touch her hand.

Of course she knew it was Jack, and she shuffled a little closer to him, as he took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

" Look at me," Jack said.

Lily opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. He had the most perfect eyes, she thought as their eyes met and he smiled at her,

" I - " he started

" Love you," Lily finished with a slight smile, as the same time that he said it. " I know, I love you too. "

" You'd better," Jack said.

Lily smiled and moved back to the screen, pulling Jack with her. She looked around, and the others all gathered around the screen again too. They waited to see what was going on, and Lily grinned as she saw the fuzziness of the fourth screen beginning to clear away.

The screen totally cleared, and the Doctor and Donna appeared in the fourth screen.

" Dad! " Lily exclaimed, pleased to see him, but worried about what the hell they were going to do, " where the hell have you been! I tried to get hold of you! We need you, you idiot! "

" Alright, well I'm here now," the Doctor said reassuringly, " you're alright aren't you? Lily, are you alright, darlin'? "

" We're in the hub, we're safe for now," Lily said, " but - "

" It's Daleks, Doctor," Jack said urgently.

" They're taking people to their spaceship! " Sarah Jane said, as she and Martha started talking at the same time, trying to tell them what was going on.

The Doctor looked around at the three screens and the people he had worked with over the years. He smiled, " Sarah Jane!I It's so good to see you. And Torchwood! And Martha! Look at you clever people getting together to save the world! "

" It's like an outer-space facebook," Donna commented.

" Everyone except Rose," the Doctor said to himself, though Lily picked it up - she and Jack had been talking only days ealier about Rose, and how much they missed her.

Coming from somewhere, Lily heard a silly giggling voice - she recognised it as Dalek Caan.

" He is here! The Dark Lord is come! "

Another voice came next, " Supreme One - this subwave network, I would adress it. Give me access. "

Lily frowned as the transmission with her dad and Donna was lost. They could still see Martha and Sarah Jane, but they'd lost the Doctor.

" No! " she shouted, kicking the nearest desk in great frustration, " no! We've lost him! "

From above, alongside the Dalek's shrieks, she heard a deeper voice, " Welcome to my new empire. "

" No! " she said, shaking her head at the sound of the voice - it was ridiculous. He was dead, wasn't he? She turned to the screen and looked at Sarah Jane, " did you hear that? "

Sarah Jane nodded fearfully, " But it can't be! "

" It was," Lily said, shaking her head as she turned to look at Jack, " Davros. Met him a long time ago - it was when Sarah Jane was with us. Long story. He was destroyed though. "

She sighed, walking away from the screen and back to it again. She turned to Jack and the team, but also looked at the screen, " without the Doctor, that leaves me to be in charge, but we don't know what we're dealing with. Davros is here, and so are the Daleks, led by Dalek Caan. "

" So how did it happen? " asked Martha, " what's going on? "

Lily sighed and told everyone, " My guess is, Caan saved Davros from the time war. Pulled him back, and from that, they created a whole new lot of Daleks. That's the only explanation I've got for it but whatever it is, it's trouble. We need to stick together. And we need to get to the Doctor. "

Ten minutes later, everyone was in chaos, getting ready for a full invasion, and rushing around the main area of the hub to get organised.

Lily! " said Sarah Jane over the screen, " I'm going to find your dad! I need to be with the Doctor - you're right: that's where we need to be! "

Lily nodded, " Good woman. Be careful. I'm sure we'll see you soon - are you taking the kid? "

" I'm not a kid! " Luke told her firmly.

" Sorry," Lily said, with an apologetic smile, " I'm sure you know your stuff - Hope to see you at my wedding and all that. Now, Sarah-Jane, is he going with you? "

" No," Sarah Jane said, " no he's not. He'll stay here. "

Lily nodded, " In that case Luke, make sure you keep the transmission to Torchwood open. That way, you'll be able to talk to whoever's here in the hub. "

" Thank you," Sarah Jane said, " I'll see you, Lily. "

" Jack! Lily! " Ianto shouted from one terminal, " Dalek saucer heading for the bay! They've found us! "

" No," Owen said sharply, " they can't have. This cant be happening to us! "

" Keep going! " Lily said, " Tosh - check out our security! We need maximum protection against the Daleks! I need everyone to be alright! "

Jack suddenly turned to Lily, " Lily - I've got it. Shall we get to your dad? I can do it. "

Lily grinned, " Of course that's where we need go to. Can we do it? " she asked, raising her eyebrows.

" Trust me," Jack said.

To the screen, to Martha, Jack said, " Open that Indigo device! Listen to me, Martha: lift the central panel. There's a string of numbers that keep changing, but the fourth number keeps oscillating between two different digits. Tell me what they are. "

" It's a four and a nine," Martha said, " we could never work out which one it was. "

Jack laughed gleefully, " That's all I need," he said, " it's the base code for my wrist teleport. That's all I need to get it working again. Lily, baby, we're in action. "

Lily grinned and threw her arms around Jack's neck, hugging him tightly and frantically. " Oh, you are so amazing," she said, as he slapped on his wrist device and started to program it, and she pulled on her trenchcoat.

Jack had the wrist device set, and they lost transmission with Martha - assuming she'd gone off to search for the Doctor herself.

Jack turned to Lily and looked her up and down, " You ready for this? There's Daleks out there. It's not going to be easy. "

Lily shook her head, " Nothing's ever easy, right? I relish a challenge. Let's do it. "

The pair of them turned to the rest of the team - Lily worried that her team might not want her to go, in case anything happened and she and Jack didn't come back, but she knew she would come back - Torchwood was home. She'd always come back.

" We've got to go," Jack told Owen, Tosh, Ianto and Gwen.

The team all looked at them, saying nothing. No-one seemed particularly impressed, but everyone knew that they needed to go - it was the only way they'd be able to help the Doctor, and they figured everyone had to do as much as they could.

" I'll come back," Jack told the reassuringly, knowing full well that the last time he'd gone, he'd been gone for months. When no-one said anything, he said, " I'm coming back! "

" We know," Gwen said, " don't worry about us. Just go. "

" We'll be fine," Ianto said.

" Well, you'd better be," Lily said, looking around at them all, " I'm expecting you all to be perfectly fine when I get back. I need you all to be fine. "

" We will be," Tosh promised.

Lily sighed - she loved them all like family, and she hated the thought of anything happening to them - after all, she'd shot Jack's own brother to stop him killing Tosh, her best friend.

As Jack started programming the teleport and finalising their co-ordinates, Lily moved forwards to her friends. She was softer than jack, and especially in her new motherly sort of regeneration.

She hugged Tosh warmly, smiled and touched Gwen's arm as she told her to stay safe, and moved to hug Ianto.

" For God's sake, look after yourselves," Ianto told her as they broke apart.

" Don't worry about me, sweetie," Lily told him, before turning to Owen. She hugged Owen tightly - Owen wasn't one for hugging, but made exceptions for Lily.

" Be careful, spacegirl," Owen told her.

Lily nodded and stepped back to Jack.

Ianto handed Jack a lare gun, and as much as Lily didn't like guns, she knew they'd need it. She also took a gun, albiet a stun gun - she knew it would't have much effect against Daleks, but they'd be alright if people can near them.

She took hold of his hand and he nodded at the team beofre pressing the button on his teleport. As they moved, Lily thought hard about seeing her dad, getting rid of the Daleks, and sorting this out.

When they landed, they were in a dark street - cars were abandoned haphazardly all over the street, and there were no people around. The TARDIS was parked in the middle of the road, and Lily smiled - glad they'd found the Doctor.

But then she started to see what was wrong about the situation.

Donna was standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, half way up the street, but the Doctor wasn't there. He was further up the street. He was running towards a blonde woman with a pair of dark pants and a blue leather jacket.

" It's Rose! " Lily gasped, unable to take her eyes off the situation, as her dad and Rose - she was certain it was Rose - ran towards each other at full speed.

" No," Jack whispered, " how can it be _Rose_? "

" But it is," Lily said, and Jack nodded.

They were both so focused on each other, when a Dalek came from out of nowhere and shot out at the Doctor. Lily gasped and her hand flew over her mouth - she watched as the ray just skimmed past his shoulder, but still struck him, sending him flying to the ground.

" Dad! " Lily screamed, drawing both Rose and Donna's attention to her, as she started to run towards him, and so did the other two.

Jack acted quickly and blasted the Dalek t pieces with his gun before hurrying after Lily.

Rose was the first to reach the Doctor and she knelt beside him, cradling his head in her hands. Lily dropped to her knees beside them when she reached then, and Jack was there a second later.

" I've got you," Rose whispered, not paying any attention to anyone else, " look, it's me. "

Lily couldn't believe it was happening, and the watched with a sad smile as the smiled through his pain, so absolutely delighted to see her. " Rose," he whispered.

" Hi," Rose whispered in return.

" Long time no see," the Doctor said very weakly.

The Doctor suddenly convulsed, and Lily grabbed hold of his hand, " Dad," she said, " dont do this - we all came to find you. To help. You're not allowed to die on us. "

Rose looked up for the first time, and her eyes settled on the people who'd joined her - Donna, she knew that one. But Jack was here! Rose had thought Jack died, all that time ago, back on the Game Station! And this was ... no way.

" L...Lily? " Rose asked, shocked, before a smile spread across her face despite the serious situation, " Lily! It's you, isn't it? Just ... it's you, regenerated! And ... Jack ... Jack, you're alive! "

" It's a long story," Lily said, shaking her head, as everything only just sunk in, " we've got lots to catch up on. How can you be here, Rose? It's ... oh my God, it's you. This is ridiculous - how? Just ... how? "

" Like you said," nodded Rose, " lots to catch up on. "

The Doctor convulsed again, groaning in pain, and the old friends suddenly turned back to the situation at hand. Rose started mumbling to herself in a panic, and Jack took control - he knew both Rose and Lily were to worried to think about it, and being in charge came natural to him.

He commanded, " Get him inside the TARDIS, now! Quick - move! "

Rose and Lily got to their feet and helped the Doctor to his feet and between them, pulled him back to the TARDIS, where Donna opened up the doors for them, and Jack followed after them with Rose's abandoned gun, looking around the area for danger.

Once inside the TARDIS, the girls laid the Doctor down on the grilling.

Lily wanted to hug him, hold him and fuss over him, but Rose had gotten in there first.

Lily supposed she could accept that Rose hadn't seen the Doctor in so long - she and the Doctor were made for each other, and Lily knew how Rose must be feeling - she'd been seperated from her love, found him again, and now they were in grave danger.

Lily bit her lip and watched, distraught, as her dad groaned in pain, and convulses, while Rose cradled him and held him, tears spilling from her eyes. Lily was close to crying too, but she tried very hard to hold herself together.

She didn't know what was going to happen to her dad - she was sure he wouldn't die, but it really looked like a regeneration was on the cards.

" What do we do? " Donna asked, shaking her head, " we must be able to stop it. "

" Just step back," Jack said commandingly, as he threw Rose's gun, and his own gun aside. Although Donna knew vaguely of regeneration, she didn't know what it really was - she knew Lily had been through it, but they didn't know how it worked.

Lily was the first one to do as Jack said.

She got to her feet and moved out of the way, giving her dad some space for his regeneration. She looked at Jack but said nothing, and he reached out to wrap an arm around her shoulders - he always knew what to do, and words weren't usually required. She moved closer to his side and nestled in to him, and his arm around her shoulders tightened.

" Rose! " Jack said, as she made no effort to move, but Donna moved towards the pair of them too. " Do as I say and get back! "

When Rose made no move, Jack said more gently but equally firmly, " He's dying, and you know what happens next. "

" But he can't! " Rose sobbed, " Not now ... I came all this way. " Slowly, Rose came to stand with the others, and both Jack and Lily wrapped an arm around her. Jack held them to him protectively as they watched.

Lily clung to Jack's coat as she watched her dad anxiously.

The Doctor held his hand out in front of him and it started to glow gold.

" Is this what happens? " Donna demanded, " Lily, this happened to you? You just ... glow and give off light and ... change your entire appearance? "

" Yeah," Lily mumbled, " Dad? " she added fearfully.

The Doctor got to his feet slowly and groaned in pain. He acknowledged his daughter for the first time, with a forced smile through the pain, " Hey, darling," he said, before hissing and gritting his teeth as more jets of light shot out from her. " It's starting," the Doctor said.

" You can't! " Rose told him, shaking her head.

The Doctor struggled to speak as he said, " I'm sorry. It's too late. I'm regenerating! "

Lily sighed as she watched the energy burst from him, his head thrown back, arms out wide, orange energy shooting out from all over his body. Lily turned her face away as she glow was too much, and she pressed her face against Jack's shirt.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let me know if there's anything you want from Journey's End and anything you'd like to see come out of the wedding. I'm thinking now that the wedding will happen straight after the end of Journey's End, when all the characters are together - not sure if they'll still be going to the Globe Theatre in Shakepeare's time - let me know what you think. I would like the wedding to happen so that Rose and the others can attend before going back to their parallel world. Please tell me any thoughts or ideas you have.**


	10. Journey's End Part One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Ten

Lily sighed, her face pressed against Jack's chest as he held her close, and they waited to see what would happen from the Doctor's regeneration.

The light that burst from him was overwhelming, and it shone right in everyone's eyes - they needed to avert their eyes just to keep safe, and they all hoped the Doctor would be alright.

Lily thought that a regeneration was all he needed - she knew he'd be alright afterwards, but regeneration at this stage of his life was bad. They were under the impression that a time lord could have 13 regenerations, and the Doctor was now in his tenth body. If their 13 theory was right, he only had three bodies let and the way be was going through them recently ... well ... it didn't bode well.

Due to facing Jack, what Lily didn't see was the way her father directed his energy at the hand in the jar - his old hand. The energy surged from him, and Lily heard her dad say,

" Now then. Where were we? "

She turned around to look at him and saw her dad standing there, exactly the same person. He hadn't changed a bit and she just stared at him as he went to the controls - she, Rose, Jack and Donna just stared as the Doctor rushed around.

Lily moved forwards from Jack and the others, and rushed to her dad. She threw her arms around his neck tightly and he wrapped his arms around her in return.

" Oh, you're alright," she said, kissing his cheek, " thank God, thank God. "

" Hey," the Doctor said, shaking his head as they broke apart and he kissed the top of her head, " look at me - I'm fine. Same as always. Did you ever doubt me? "

" Just a little," she whispered, barely audible.

The Doctor smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear for her, his fingers brushing her cheek, " You're a good girl, you know that? Leaving your team behind and coming all the way out here, in the middle of a Dalek invasion. "

" Hey, it had to be done," Jack said, shrugging as the others all moved forwards, " got to come to the aid of the father in law. "

Rose looked between them all, thinking about everything she'd missed, and she shook her head, " I've missed so much. You ... Jack, you're alive, and Lily, you've regenerated. And you ... you don't live with the Doctor anymore? And you have a team? And "father-in-law?" You're ... you're married? "

Lily grinned, " Oh Rose, there's so much to tell you. Maybe when we're not under alien invasion we'll tell you the whole story."

" Quick overview? " Rose asked hopefully.

Lily beamed - the two of them had always been close, and Lily told her, " Basically, a year or so after we lost you, I found Jack. Turns out that back on the Game Station, when the Dalek killed him, you brought him back to life. The Bad Wolf energy and all that. Anyway, it's been two years, kind of. Jack and I work for Torchwood. In fact, we run Torchwood Cardiff. And we're not married ... yet ... " she added, holding up her left hand and showing off the dazzling ring.

" Engaged? " Rose grinned, looking at Jack, " wouldn't have had you down as the type ... well, or you," she added, turning back to Lily.

" Guess I changed him," Lily shrugged, " did him some good. Anyway," she said, running a hand through her hair and turning to her dad, " what happened? How didn't you change? "

The Doctor, who'd been working away at the controls, grinned. He got onto his hands and knees and patted the glass jar with the severed hand inside. The jar bubbled and glowed.

The Doctor smiled at the little jar in awe and blew on it gently to calm it down and stop it from bubbling so much. He was delighted as he told them, " You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but as soon as it was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to - why would I? Just look at me! So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle - namely, my hand. " Now only to Rose, he said, " Remember? Christmas Day? Sycorax? Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand! "

Rose looked slowly from the hand to him, and now was the moment.

Lily smiled as she watched them - the big moment that they'd been waiting for in their reunion, which they'd both thought would never arrive. It was all so lovely and tender, and Lily folded her arms and watched them with a fond smile.

" What do you think? " the Doctor asked.

Rose edged towards him, " And ... you're still you? "

" I'm still me," the Doctor said with a charming grin, looking very much like a school boy, eyes twinkling like he'd ben given sweets or something.

There was a pause, before the Doctor and Rose threw their arms around each other tightly and hugged with joy. Rose buried her face against him and he stroked her hair gently. Lily and Jack exchanged a smile, so happy for them both, while Donna watched this relationship, which was new to her.

As Donna watched the pair of them hug, the looked at Jack with a sly smile, " You can hug me, if you want," she said.

Jack laughed a little awkwardly, but Donna said, " No, seriously. You can hug me. "

Lily laughed - she knew Donna had had a harmless little crush on Jack since she first saw him, but it was purely based on his good looks and she knew it was something of nothing.

Rose and the Doctor hugged for a long long time, before the Doctor decided that they really needed to focus on the Daleks and Davros. They all gathered around the console and started working away frantically - Lily panicked that they wouldn't be able to come through this, but Jack's hand on her shoulder was of some reassurance to her, however small.

" How are we going to- " Lily started.

The Doctor cut her off, " I don't know," he said before she had chance to finish her question, " but you've got to trust me. It'll work out - I've never let you down before, have I? "

Lily smiled a little, and they got back to trying to work out what was happening.

All of a sudden, from outside, a Dalek bleated, " Report: TARDIS has been located. Temporal prison initiated. "

Inside the TARDIS, all of the power was cut off, and Lily was filled with dread - she'd made the decision to stay strong and she knew that all she could do was stick by her friends and family and make sure they all did the best they could. She knew she had to stay strong, but that was it. That was all she could do.

" They've got us," the Doctor said, shaking his head, " power's gone. " He shuffled around the control panel, pressing buttons, " some sort of chronon loop! "

He'd barely gotten the words out when the TARDIS was thrown violently to one side, and the occupants all fell to the ground. Lily landed flat on her back, and across the TARDIS, she saw Jack fall down and hit his head against the console. She winced on his behalf, and the next thing she knew, her dad was pulling her to her feet.

She smiled gratefuly and then moved over to Jack. He was rubbing the back of his head, and Lily smiled fondly. She reached up to touch his head, but he caught hold of her hand and kissed the back of it instead.

She smiled and then they focused on the situation again.

" Where are they taking us? " Donna asked.

" I don't know," the Doctor said, " I'd track it on the screen but since we've no power ..."

" We had a few screens set up in the hub," Lily said, speaking out, " and we found out that there's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of all the planets. "

" They're calling it the Crucible," Jack added, " I guess that's our destination. "

Donna looked at the Doctor, " You said the planets were like an engine. But what for? "

" Ah! " the Doctor said, suddenly remembering, " Rose! You've been in a parallel world! That world's running ahead of this one - you've seen the future. What was it? "

" It's the darkness," Rose said, " the stars were going out. One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this um ... this travel machine, this, uh, dimension canon, so I could ... well ... could ... "

" What? " the Doctor asked gently, willing her to say it, " why? "

" So I could come back! " Rose said, as though it were obvious, " Anyway, sudenly, it started to work. And the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world - not just in yours. But the whole of reality. Even the void was dead. Something is... destroying everything. "

Donna frowned and looked at Rose, " In that parallel world ... you said to me ... something. "

Rose nodded while Jack and Lily looked on in confusion.

Rose explained, " The Dimension Canon could measure timelines, and it's ... weird. It's weird Donna, but they all seem to converge onto you. "

" But why me? " Donna asked, bemused, while Lily and Jack both thought much the same thing, " what have I ever done? I'm just a temp from Chiswick. "

The computer bleeped and the screen suddenly turned on. " The Dalek Crucible," the Doctor said, " all aboard. "

They all waited to see what was going on, and the TARDIS started to shake - it was landing on the ship and the five of thembraced themselves as it shuddered and shook - there had been many bumpy rides, and Lily clung to the console as the TARDIS landed with a bang and she only just stopped her knees from buckling underneath her.

" Ok," the Doctor mumbled, taking a quick glance over his shoulder, at the closed doors of the ship " this is where you all need to just trust me. It'll work out. You follow my lead. Got it? "

Lily was intruiged, but knew he'd have a good plan, so she simply nodded.

The Doctor straightened his tie, and Jack reached out to lay a hand on Lily's waist. He pulled her closer and with his other hand, laid it on her cheek - it was one of their big romantic kisses, that Jack was good at.

He stroked her cheek gently as he pressed his lips against hers slowly and gently. She smiled into the kiss, and he could feel the smile against his lips as she kissed back slowly and softly.

When they broke apart, Jack smiled slightly and took a step back from her. He put both of his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead, before carefully pushing her hair away from her face and over her shoulders.

" C'mon Jack," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes, " I mean, I know I like you and I don't have a problem with you, but I don't want to see you all over my daughter. "

Jack nodded in respect and took a step back from Lily, holding a hand up in surrender to the Doctor, " Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I'm afraid you just raised your daughter too well - she really is too lovely to resist. "

The Doctor rolled his eyes again, " If you say so. "

From outside the TARDIS, a Dalek's voice came loudly, " The TARDIS is secured! "

Another - presumably the supreme dalek - said, " Doctor! You will step forth or die! "

" We'll have to go out," the Doctor told the others, " 'cos if we don't, they'll get in. "

Rose frowned, " I thought nothing could get through those doors. "

" You've got extrapolator sheilding," Jack pointed out, " what more could you want? "

The Doctor shook his head and told everyone, " The last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDIS' they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door ... is just wood. "

Lily's instincts had told her all day that this was going to be a terrible day, and she'd grasped from the beginning the extremely vunerable position they were in, even if no-one else had. Now, for the first time, the others picked up on what exactly they were in, and realised just how serious their situation actually was.

" Let's think about the alternatives," the Dcotor said, " just to run through them. "

" What about your Dimension Jump? " Lily asked Rose, biting her lip.

" It needs another twenty minutes," Rose said, " and anyway, I'm not leaving. Jack, your wrist teleporter? "

" Went down with the power loss," Jack said, shaking his head.

" Right," the Doctor nodded, " in that case, it's all of us together. Donna? You okay? "

Donna nodded silently, and they all noticed how far away she was, trying to work out what was going on. Donna seemed so far out of it, and the Doctor moved over to her in concern, stopping just in front of her,

" I'm sorry," he said, " there's nothing else we can do. "

Donna nodded, " No. I know. "

The Doctor turned to the door and led the way. Lily was the first to follow, then Jack, Rose and Donna. They stood in front of the doors and as the Daleks commanded the Doctor to come out, Rose couldn't help but laugh.

" Daleks," she said, shaking her head.

Jack laughed, " Oh, God. Things like this could only ever happen to us. " He picked up his gun and threw it over his shoulder, ready and armed.

Rose, Jack and Lily all looked at the Doctor - despite the situation they were all confident and all smiling. There absolutely no doubt that the Doctor would get them through this, and they all knew they'd trust him to the very end.

" It's been good though, hasn't it? " the Doctor said looking around at all four of them. His eyes settled first on Donna, " you were brilliant," he told her, making her smile widen. He looked at Jack, " you were brilliant. " Jack grinned. He looked at Rose, " And you were brilliant. " Rose smield sadly. He looked last at Lily, " and you were brilliant. You're so brilliant. " Lily smiled.

The Doctor finally turned to the door, resigned. He took a deep breath and a step out, followed straight away by Jack and Lily, while Donna hung back a bit, nervously. Rose also hung back, as she was tyring to coax Donna into coming out safely.

As soon as they were outside, they saw the Daleks - loads of them. They were on an enormous trip, and the air was just thick with stinking Daleks.

" Daleks reign supreme! " they all chorused in their mechanical voices, " all hail Daleks! "

They chanted this over and over again, and it was really tater annoying, Lily mused. She felt like with her dashing hero of a fiance and trusty dad, nothing could go wrong.

" Behold, Doctor," the Supreme Dalek said, " Behold the might of the true Dalek race. "

The Doctor ignored and Daleks and turned to call over his shoulder to Donna, who hadn't yet appeared, " Donna? Rose? Come on, it's no safer in there! "

There were footsteps but this was broken by the loud slamming of the TARDIS door. At that, thye all turned to look, and the Doctor went to yank open the TARDIS door to find it firmly locked.

" What have you done? " came Donna's loud angry tone from inside.

" Doctor! " Rose bellowed.

" I didn't do anything! " the Doctor insisted, " it wasn't me !"

" Oi! " Donna bellowed, smacking the door loudly, " I'm not staying behind! "

" What did you do? " Lily demanded, turning to the Supreme Dalek, " what have you done? "

" This is not of Dalek origin," came the response from the Supreme Dalek, " the Doctor's Daughter will remain silent! "

Lily tutted - legends had the Doctor down as being the last surviving time lord but Lily had no immense title like his, and went down in the legacy and history of the other races as "The Doctor's Daughter." The Cardiff police and UNIT also referred to her as "First Lady of Torchwood" since it was obvious that she ran Torchwood every bit as much as Jack did.

" The Doctor's Daughter _will not _remain silent! " Lily laughed, as Jack allowed himself a smirk - as if anyone could tell Lily what to do. " Let them go - they're our friends !"

" This is Time Lord Treachery! " the Supreme Dalek accused.

" What? " demanded the Doctor, " but I didn't close it - it closed itself! Let them out - both of them! "

" Nevertheless," the Supreme Dalek continued, clearly not caring about it at all, " the TARDIS is a weapon and will be destroyed. "

They all watched in horror as the TARDIS fell through a trap door that it was sat on. The TARDIS shot down a tunnel, and Lily gasped, staring down the tunnel in horror

" No! " she shouted, starting towards it, though she wasn't sure what she was going to do about it.

Jack rolled his eyes - sometimes his girl was more trouble than she was worth, but he wouldn't give it up for anything. He loved the fact that she was so passionate about what she believed in, even if it would get them into trouble if he didn't keep an eye on her.

He acted fast and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back firmly.

" What're you doing? " the Doctor demanded loudly, " bring it back! The woman I love it in there! And so's my friend! "

" Oh my God," Lily said, muttering more to herself than to anyone else, " she's going to ... she'll ... she's going to ... they're both going to - Rose and Donna ... "

Jack looked at her and nodded - he knew what she was talking about, but said nothing - he refused to think about the fact that Donna and Rose could die down that tunnel, even though he kenw it was a very real possibility. Lily stood at his side unmoving and still staring at the place where the TARDIS had just disappeared down.

" What're you doing? " the Doctor demanded again, panicking, and feeling veyr much the same way that Lily was, " where's it going? "

" The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core," came the Supreme Dalek's reply.

Lily's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in horror, " You can't! " she said loudly, drawing all attention to herself, " you've taken the defences down! It'll be torn apart! "

Everyone else was getting worked up and Lily pointed in the direction of the tunnel, " Donna's still in there! She's a human being! Rose is in there too! They're just human! "

" Let them go! " Jack demanded angrily, raising his voice.

" The females and the TARDIS will perish together! " the Supreme Dalek said simply, " observe. The last child of Gallifrey is powerless. "

A holographic screen appeared above them with an image on it - they all turned to look at it, and it was the TARDIS bobbing around in the energy below them. The Doctor watched, powerless indeed, and all he could do was watch his home and his friend be torn to pieces - he could only imagine Donna's fear and he couldn't stand it. And as for Rose, that was something completely different - he'd only just found her. This couldn't be happening.

He turned to the Supreme Dalek and tried his best to plead with him, " Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything! Put me in her place! You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get her out of there! "

They stood and watched as the TARDIS tumbled around, and Lily was biting down heavily on her thumb - the TARDIS had been her home for so long and she had such a strong connection with it - to watch it be destroyed was like watching a friend die.

The Doctor was in an equally terrible state - he was trembling and breathing heavily.

The Supreme Dalek said, " You are connected to the TARDIS. Now feel it die. "

It was like torture and Lily wanted to kill those Daleks for the way they were making her dad feel, more than anything else - no-one was allowed to do that to her dad! He was being torn up - she knew the only thing that meant more to him than the TARDIS was her herelf.

Jack was furious at what they were making Lily and the Doctor watch, and the TARDIS was being battered.

The Daleks all started a count down of the TARDIS' complete destruction, and Lily stood there, fists curled up, totally unable to move as she watched it.

When the countdown was over, the screen went to black, and the TARDIS was gone. Dead.

" The TARDIS has been destroyed," the Supreme Dalek said, " Now, tell me, Doctor ... wat do you feel? Doctor's Daughter - how do _you _feel? "

" I have a name, you know! " Lily snapped.

The Supreme Dalek went on as if she hadn't spoken, " You are the children of Gallifrey and your ship is dead. Do you feel anger? Sorrow? Despair? "

" Yeah," the Doctor whispered.

" Then," the Supreme Dalek said, " if emotions are so important, we must have enchanced you. "

" Yeah? " Jack asked angrily, lifting his gun, " then feel this! "

He raised his gun and shot the massive thing at the Supreme Dalek. Lily was completely suprised, and the bullets bounced straight back off the thing - she was also horrified because now she knew Jack was in trouble

" Lily! Get out of the way! " Jack shouted at her, at the same time that the Dalek shouted, " Exterminate! "

A sudden ray was shot straight at Jack, and jack screamed in pain as the ray shot him, and fell to the floor, aparently dead.

" Jack! " Lily shouted, hurrying over to him and kneeling beside him - it didnt matter how many times he died, she was also terrified that it was a death, and the knew how much pain he was in every time he came back to life. And she worried that one day he wouldn't come back to life after all.

" Oh, kitten," she said, kneeling beside him and laying a gentle hand on his cheek.

As she lowered herself to Jack and kissed his motionless lips very briefly, the Doctor hurried over.

The Doctor came along and knelt beside them both, " Lily, come on," he whispered so only she could hear, " you need to let them think he's dead. "

"No," Lily said, " we need to wait for him to wake up. "

"Trust me," the Doctor said.

" Escort them to the Vault - they are the playthings of Davros now! " the Supreme Dalek commanded.

As the Doctor had an arm around Lily, and pulled her to their feet as a Dalek led them from the room. Lily frowned, looking back at Jack - she didn't want to leave him behind, and she didn't understand why the Doctor had told her to leave him - maybe he didn't want the entire Dalek force to know Jack was alive.

Lily looked back at Jack, and was relieved to see him wink at her. She smiled a little and allowed the Dalek to lead the three of them from the room - she looked at her dad, and he nodded in agreement - he knew Jack was alive.

She knew she could trust her dad - she suddenly realised his plan immediately. He wanted Jack to be able to get away from them and help them, but for that, the Daleks needed to think he was out of action, so they needed to think he was dead.

But Jack was alive.

Lily grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note: My problem now is whether to leave Rose in the parallel universe or let her be with the Doctor. Please let me know what you think **

**As Donna and Rose are both in the TARDIS, my plan is for there to be some kind of energy transfer between the old Bad Wolf energy and the regeneration energy from the hand, so that there doesn't need to be clone Doctor, and somehow Rose can become part time lord without it hurting her like it would Donna. I'm hoping that this would increase Rose's lifespan and make her a more suitable companion for the Doctor, and rule out the need for a clone Doctor, so that Rose could stay in the non-parallel world with the Doctor. I'm not sure what's happening to Donna yet. **

**This only then raises issues for the Matt Smith-Amy Pond era, but I could still do a bit of that minus Amy Pond, or even with her, since the Doctor has had more than one companion in the past, and could have Rose too.**

**Please let me know if you have any thoughts on this - I'm thinking everyone would like Rose and the Doctor to be together properly, but let me know?  
I could also use any alternate theories on how Rose could stay with the Doctor, or if everyone would even rather she go back to the parallel world?**


	11. Journey's End Part Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: After the last lot of reviews I had four reviews one way and two the other way, so i've made my mind about what should happen with Rose and the Doctor - it was a hard decision to come to, but I hope even if I've not written it the way you'd have liked, you'll still carry on reading.**

**Let me know, as always :)**

Chapter Eleven

They were lead to a large room with very little in it - there was a darkened platform up in the corner of the room, and Lily and the Doctor were both stood in the middle of the room.

" Activate the holding cells," came a cold voice which Lily easily recognised.

Three lights shone out from the floor and surrounded the Doctor and Lily like spotlights, binding them all to one spot, just a few feet away from each other. There was a cold, high pitched laugh, and Davros - an old ugly creature, wheeled forwards.

Lily glanced at the Doctor, and he gave her a reassuring sort of look, though it did little good.

Davros rolled towards the Doctor, " Excellent. Even when powerless, the Time Lord is best contained. "

" Still scared of me then? " the Doctor smirked, making Lily smile a little.

Lily touched the edge of the holding cell gently - it rippled out with blue light, but of course iot wouldn't budge - they were trapped in it. She sighed - why did things like this only happen to them?

" It is time we talked, Doctor," Davros said, " after so very long - "

" No, no, no, no, no," the Doctor burst out impatiently, " we're not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here, right now, because the Supreme Dalek said "vault" yeah? As in dungeon, cellar, prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement, like what? A servant? Slave? Court Jester? "

" We have an arrangement," interrupted Davros.

The Doctor laughed and both he and Lily realised Davros wasn't as great as he thought he was. " No, no, no, no, no," the Doctor said, laughing mockingly, " I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet! "

Davros seemed bored and moved away from the Doctor and towards Lily, who glared at him. Davros laughed as he looked at Lily, " So full of fire, is he not? And to think, you share his blood. You might have changed your face, but I know exactly who you are. "

" Leave her alone," the Doctor said with such a cold fury.

Davros looked at the Doctor, " She is mine. To do as I please. "

" I don't bloody think so! " swore the Doctor loudly, angrily, " you're not going anywhere near her! "

Lily looked at her dad and gave him the sort of look which told him that she was alright - she could handle it. After all, she was in a holding cell - nothing was getting to her. And she was seperated from Jack - he could be anywhere, and that made her angry and made her want to fight for him. And for Donna, and for Rose.

" If you can do what you want, then why am I still here? " asked Lily calmly.

" You must be here," Davros said, " it was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare contradict the prophesis of the great Dalek Caan. "

Davros switched a light on, and the podium in the corner of the room lit up - it revealed Dalek Caan sitting there - but not in the Dalek's usual form. No, this was the inside of the Dalek, all withered and pink and disgusting.

" So cold and so dark," Caan said in a sing-song voice, " fire is coming ... the endless flames ... "

The Doctor tutted, " Last of the Cult of Skaro. Flew into the Time War unprotected. "

" Caan did more than that," Davros insisted, " He saw Time. Its infinite complexity and majesty raging through his mind, and he saw you. Both of you. "

Caan giggled again, " This I have foreseen! In the wild and wind! The Doctor will be here, as witness, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time! And one of them will die! "

Lily's eyes widened - she assumed that she, Jack, Rose, Donna, Sarah Jane and the others were the children of time, but one of them would die? God knew what was going to happen next.

The Doctor was furious and couldn't contain his anger, " Was it you Caan? " he demanded, " Did you kill Donna? Have you killed Donna and Rose? Why did the TARDIS door close? Tell me! "

Davros laughed, delighted, " Oh, that's it. The end, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is. Why so shy? Let your little daughter see you for what you really are. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too. "

Dalek Caan interjected, " I have seen it. At the time of the ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed. "

" What does that mean? " Lily asked uneasily.

" We will discover it together," Davros laughed, " our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins. " Davros turned away, and the Doctor demanded, confused,

" Testing of what? "

" The Reality Bomb," said Davros, turning back to answer. Davros turned a switch on, and a picture appeared on a screen of the inside of some kind of chamber. There was a huge piece of equipment in there, and a handful of prisoners. The equipment looked strange and unknown, and was giving off some strange kind of energy.

" But that's Z-neutrino Energy! " the Doctor said, though this meant nothing to Lily, " flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single stream. No! " Then he turned to Davros in a blind panic, " Davros, you can't! You can't! No! "

The Reality Bomb brightened and brightened until they couldn' t see anything else on the screen - the Doctor looked so panicked, and Lily didn't know why.

" Dad, what happened? " she asked, sensing that this was very bad.

" Electrical energy," Davros said.

The Doctor was breathing havily, unable to say what he wanted to.

Davros continued, " Every atom in existance is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out - structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will disolve every form of matter. "

" The stars going out," Lily mumbled to herself.

" The twenty seven planets," the Doctor finally said, " they became one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength ... "

" Across the entire universe," said Davros, " never stopping. Never faltering. Never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust. And the dust will become atoms and the atoms will become ... nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself! "

The next thing they knew, a holographic image had appeared in the vault

It was an image of Martha.

They could see Martha, but she couldn't see them, and she had no idea who was there.

" This is a message for the Dalek Crucible," she said, " can you hear me? Repeat: can you hear me? "

" Martha, we're here! " the Doctor shouted.

" It begins," Davros said, " just as Dalek Caan has foretold. "

Lily was thrilled that Martha was alright, but she was desperate to know what was going to happen now, and how they were going to get out of this and get through it all.

" Doctor! " Martha said, " I've got through to you! I'm sorry, but I had to do it. "

" Oh but the Doctor and his daughter are powerless," Davros told Martha with a laugh, as she couldn't actually see them, " they are my prisoners. The children of time will gather and one of them will die. "

" Stop saying that! " Lily snapped.

" State your intent," Davros told Martha.

Martha held up some sort of key, " I've got the Osterhagen key. Leave this planet and its people alone, or I'll use it. "

" What's the Osterhagen key? " the Doctor asked, turning to look at Lily - she didn't know. It was the same question Jack had asked ealier, but she didn't know then and she didn't know now.

Martha stared straight ahead - not sure where in the room they actually where - as she said, " There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart. "

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing and she didn't think she'd been this against anything for such a long time. She demanded, " What? "

" What? " the Doctor shouted.

" What? " Lily repeated, " who invented that? Well, someone named Osterhagen, I suppose, but - "

" Martha are you insane? " the Doctor finished for Lily.

Martha said, " The Osterhagan Key is to be used if the suffering of the Human Race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option. "

" That's never an option! " the Doctor shouted angrily.

" Don't argue with me," said Martha sharply, " because there's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these 27 planets for something, but what if it becomes 26? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it? "

Suddenly, a second holographic screen appeared beside the first one of Martha. This one displayed Jack, suprisingly Sarah Jane - and remarkably Mickey Smith and Jackie Tyler.

Mickey hadn't been particularly fond of the Doctor and Lily back when they first met, because in his eyes they stole Rose from him, and he was always jealous of rose and the Doctor's relationship, but he'd eventually warmed to them somewhat, and they were on fairly good terms by the time he got trapped in the parallel universe.

Jackie had had a similar dislike for Lily and the Doctor due to the trouble they got in, but had also warmed to them, and even had them for christmas dinner on the day that the Doctor regenerated and Lily lost Jack.

Jack spoke up first, " Captain Jack Harkness calling all Dalek boys and girls! Are you recieving me? Don't send in your goons or I'll set this thing off. "

" Jack! " Lily shouted, thrilled to see him, happ Sarah Jane was alright but totally shocked and thrilled to see Mickey and Jackie. " you're alright! "

Jack eyes settled on her and he smiled a little, " Course I am. And so are you! You didn't doubt me, did you? Lily, Lily, Lily, I thought you had more faith in me. "

" That's Lily? " Mickey asked, raising his eyebrows, as Jackie looked equally shocked.

" Some slight changes, yeah," Jack told them.

Lily smiled and beside her, the Doctor mumbled, " That's Jackie. And Mickey. " Speaking up, he added, " Captain, what are you doing? "

" I've got a Warp Star wired up into the mainframe," Jack said, " I break the shell and the entire Crucible goes up. "

The Doctor thought that everyone had suddenly gotten married, and he shouted at them, " You can't! Where did you get a Warp Star? "

" From me," Sarah Jane told them, " we had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners. "

Davros, suprisingly was the first to speak up, and he said, " Impossible. That face ... after all those years. "

" Davros," Sarah Jane whispered, " that's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith, remember? "

Davros was positively revelling in it as he said, " Oh, this is meant to be. The Circle of Time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation! "

" And I've learnt how to fight since then," said Sarah Jane fiercely, " you let the Doctor, and Lily, go, or this Warp Star - it gets opened! "

The Doctor sighed, looking down - he couldn't bear to look and this whole situation was unbelievable. He hated the whole thing and he couldn't sort anything out - he didn't know what to do, and sighed.

" I'll do it," Jack said, tweaking the Warp Star threateningly, " don't imagine that I wouldn't. "

" Now that's what I call a ransom," Lily laughed, before turning to see her dad's face - he looked so guilty that all of this was happening because of him and she wanted to go hug him but it was difficult from where she was stood, in a holding cell.

" And the prophecy unfolds," Davros said.

" The Doctor's soul is revealed," Dalek Caan laughed, " see him! See the heart of him! "

Davros said, " The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor: you take ordinary people and you fashion _them _into weapons. Behold your children of time before you - transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, and you made _them. "_

" Leave him alone! " Lily shouted, " he's a good man! "

The Doctor told Davros, quietly, " They're all trying to help. "

Davros continued, " Already, I have seen them sacrificed for their beloved Doctor. The earth woman who fell, opening the subwave network. "

" Who was that? " asked the Doctor, suddenly looking up, as everyone in the hologram watched what was going on carefully, not sure how to react - they weren't in the room - they could do very little.

" Harriet Jones," Lily said quietly. Her dad stared at her, stunned, and Lily added, " she gave her life for you - to help you. "

" How many more? " Davros asked, torturing the Doctor, " Just think, how many have died in your name? "

The Doctor was clearly thinking about this question and stood there, broken, as Davros taunted him. he was barely holding it together. Davros continued, " The Doctor ... the man who keeps on running, never looking back, because he dare not. Out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you ... yourself. "

From somewhere else aboard the Crucible, loud enough for their entire ship to hear, the Supreme Dalek said, " Enough! Engage defence zero-five. "

Martha held up the Osterhagen key for all to see through her hologram, " It's the Crucible ... or the Earth. "

" Transmat engaged! " another Dalek yelled.

Lily watched carefully as a bright beam overtook Martha in the hologram - a transmat beam, and the next thing that happened, she fell to the ground in the vault.

In the other hologram, a similar transmat beam appeared, and all of a sudden, Sarah Jane, Mickey, Jackie and Jack landed in a head beside Martha. The five of them got to their feet, Jack helping Martha up, and Lily watching them closely.

Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie advances towards Lily and the Doctor, each still in their holding cell, and the Doctor held his hand out to stop them. " Don't move," he said, " all of you! Stay still! "

" Where's Rose? " Jackie asked, worried.

The Doctor simply shook his head, " There's no time to talk - stay still. "

Jack spared Lily a look and she gave him a reassuring smile, before they all focused on the situation at hand.

" Guard them! " Davros shouted, " On your knees, all of you, surrender! "

" Do as he says," the Doctor said, as Daleks started to glide around the lot of them, and they started to get onto their knees. Jack was still standing up when the others knelt down, and Lily shook her head at him,

" Jack, just surrender, please," she said in a firm tone that he couldn't argue with.

He glanced at her, but did as he was told and knelt down, just like the others were.

" The final prophecy is in place," Davros said, looking around at everyone, " The Doctor and his children of time - all but two - the final witnesses! Supreme Dalek .. the time has come! Now ... detonate the Reality Bomb. "

Davros was grinning wildly, so evil, as he pointed upwards, giving the orders. He didn't care about what he was doing, and Lily sighed as she watched - she was completely powerless and she didn't know what to do. She was so close to her friends but she couldn't do anything about it - she wanted to go and hug Jack tightly and have him tell her that everything was going to be alright.

" You can't! " the Doctor shouted desperately, " Davros, just listen to me! Stop! "

" Nothing can stop the detonation," laughed Davros, " nothing! And no one! "

The Doctor was about to say something else when the everso familiar sound of the TARDIS came rushing through the room. It seemed impossible and Lily exchanged and shocked look with her dad, before everyone turned to look at the TARDIS slowly materialising.

" But that's - " the Doctor started.

" Impossible," Davros finished, as Jack, Lily and the Doctor looked on in shock.

The TARDIS materialised fully, light shining from the windows. The Doctor stepped forwards, and no one knew what to do or what to say. " Brilliant," Jack breathed, in awe.

The doors opened, and both Rose and Donna emerged, neither of them hurt, both fine, and both suprised at the situation in front of them.

" Mum! " Rose said, " I told you not to come! "

Rose started forwards.

" Don't! " shouted the Doctor, holding an arm out, though he couldn't stop her, and she ran forwards anyway.

Davros pointed a finger at Rose, and she shot backwards, falling onto the ground, though not badly hurt. She dropped some kind of device she'd been holding, and Davros quickly shot a ray at it and made it explode.

" No! " Donna said, shaking her head, starting forwards, only to be sent flying backwards by Davros too.

" Donna? " the Doctor called, " Rose? Are you both alright? Davros, you can't do this to them! To any of them - they're all good people, they're just trying to help! "

Davros simply laughed, " I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic, after all."

" How have you all ended up here? " Rose asked, looking at Sarah-Jane, Mickey and Jackie as she stood up, " and who's that? " she added, looking at Martha.

" oh, yeah," the Doctor said, " Rose, this is Martha - she was my companion after you left, before Donna. Martha, this is Rose. No explanation necccessary. "

Martha could only stare.

The Doctor added, " Never mind all that now - we'll get around to conversation later - we've now got no way of destroying the Reality Bomb! "

" Stand witness," Davros said as Donna an Rose picked themselves up and ot behind the control panel without anyone really noticing, " Stand witness, time lords, stand witness, humans. Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and - oh - the universe is to come to an end very soon. "

Across the ship, the Supreme Dalek was counting down, " Five ... four ... three ... two ... one .. "

The power bombed down, and the screen that had been displaying the planets turned off. An alarm sounded, and everyone was confused. Everyone, it seemed, except Donna and Rose

" There! " Rose said, pointing at the panel, attracting everyone's attention.

" Oh yes," Donna said, with an air of confidence that none of them had heard from her before, " closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops, using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop! That button there! "

She flicked a switch and everyone watched - completly stunned.

" System in shutdown! " one Dalek announced.

" Detonation negative! " another said.

" Explain! Explain! Explain! " the Supreme Dalek commanded, while the others all thought about the same thing - they didn't know what on earth was going on.

The Doctor was the one who brought it up with Donna, " Donna, you can't even change a plug! " he pointed out, to which Donna shrugged.

" You wanna bet, time boy? " she asked with a wide grin.

" You will suffer for this," Davros said angrily.

Donna cocked her head to one side as if she didn't think so, somehow. Rose had the same sort of look on her face as she flicked a switch and it managed to electrocute Davros' arm.

" Oh! " Rose laughed, " bioelectric dampening field with a retrogressive arn inversion. "

" _What? " _demanded Lily, " Rose, you're not ... you dont know the first thing about any of this. Neither do you, Donna? What the hell's going on around here? "

" Exterminate the two females! " Davros said furiously.

The Daleks started to chant "exterminate" as they advanced on them. Lily bit her lip looking fearful as she worried about what the hell was going to happen to them. Neither Donna nor Rose looked bothered however and pressed random buttons on the controls, not letting anything bother them.

The Daleks blasted towards the pair of them, but nothing happened.

" Weapons non-functional! " cried one of the Daleks.

" What? " Donna laughed, mocking them, " Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponary in a self replicating energy blindfold matrix? "

" Donna! " the Doctor said, completely amazed, as was Lily, " how on earth did you work that one out? "

" Time Lords," Rose said, laying a hand on Donna's shouder, and grinning at Lily, " or Time ladies if we're going to get technical about it. Part time lords - "

" Part Human," Donna finished grinning at Rose - the two of them were like some kind of hyped up comedy act - completely out there and crazy, and Lily couldn't believe what they were hearing.

" Gotta love the two way metacrisis! " Rose laughed, " Half Doctor, Half Rose. Half Donna, Half Doctor. "

Donna smiled and flicked a switch on the control panel, " Deactivating hold cells," she said, as the two holding cells came down, " and seal the vault. Well don't just stand there, you skinny little time lords. Get to work! "

The Doctor ran to the control panel - this was unbelieveable - he and his time lord daughter here alongside a now half time lord Donna and half time lord Rose.

Lily ran first to Jack, as fast as she could, almost sliding across the room. She stopped in front of him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him straight on the lips, sort of urgently and frantically.

He held her tightly while he could, though he was somewhat shocked by how quick her kiss was - before he knew it she'd rushed away from him and to the control panel, joining the others with time lord tendacies. Jack watched her in a daze - god, she was amazing.

" Stop them! " Davros shouted out, " get them way from the controls! "

The Daleks advanced, but could do nothing, as Donna pressed a button which made them all spin around, and everyone else laugh at them.

The Daleks were spinning uncontrolably, and shouting for help, but there was nothing that anyone was going to do to help them.

" What did you do? " Lily asked curiously.

Rose grinned, " Don't you see? She just trip-switched the circuit breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator. "

The Doctor grinned, " Brilliant! But ... that's brilliant! " He looked at Lily, " why didn't we think of that? "

Donna beamed and laughed, " Because you two ... were just time lords! Ordinary time lords! You dumbos. Lacking that little bit of human, that gut instinct that goes hand-in-hand with planet Earth. Rose and I could think of ideas that you two couldn't dream of in a million years. Ah, the universe has been waiting for us! Now .. let's send that trip-switch all over the ship! Did I ever tell you - " she pointed at herself, " best temp in Chiswick. A hundred words per minute. "

" Ha! " the Doctor laughed, as the Daleks continued to spin and roll around uncontrollably.

Jack felt useless doing nothing, and he came to a decision about what to do before any o the Daleks stepped in to hurt them. He rushed into the TARDIS.

Lily looked up from the controls - she knew she needed to concentrate on the controls, but she had to look up at Jack and see what was going on (and not only because Jack was so irresistable).

When Jack emerged, he was carrying his own gun, and Rose's . He threw one to Mickey.

" Come on you three," Rose grinned, " let's get to work! "

" Stop it at once! " Davros demanded, as Jack and Mickey cocked their guns.

Davros rolled forward, but he had no chance - Mickey stopped him, pointing the gun straight at him - it was a big gun that would certainly do some damage. " Just stay where you are, Mr," he said in a sharp tone of voice.

The other Daleks began to advance, and Jack kicked one out of the way and sent it spinning straight down the corridor. Between them, Jackie and Sarah-Jane managed to heave one out of the way, and Martha shoved off one too - they were still spinning and couldn't do anyone any damage.

" Ready? " Donna said, leading things as the four around the control panel tried to solve their problems, " and reverse. " Between four of them, they eased out two long heavy rods, and on the screen in front of them, one by one, the planets disappeared - a good thing, as it meant that they were going back to where they really should be.

" Off you go, Clom," Lily said happily.

" Back home, Adipose Three," Rose laughed, " Oh, and Trolling too. "

Donna flicked a switch, as did Rose, and she said cheerily, " Shallacatop! Pyrovillia! The Lost Moon of Poosh! Haha! "

" Is anyone going to tell us what's going on? " Martha asked.

Rose grinned, taking the question by control, " We were in the TARDIS - me, Donna, and the Doctor's hand chopped off, kept in a jar. He poured all the regeneration energy into the hand, and it exploded - the energy from that went back into the both of us, and created a little part of time lord in there. Amazing, isn't it? "

" Part human, part time lord," Donna added, " and we got the best part of the Doctor - we each got his mind. "

" So there's three of you? " Sarah Jane asked the Doctor in confusion, " plus Lily? "

" Three Doctors - or part Doctors - and a Lily? " Martha asked.

As Jack kicked a Dalek out of the way, he said, looking over his shoulder at them, " I really can't tell you what I'm thinking of right now. "

" Oi! " Lily said, shouting over at him, pretending to be annoyed though she couldn't help but be amused by him, " you keep those thoughts to yourself, Harkness, or you're sleeping on the sofa tonight! "

" Yes ma'am," Jack said, with a sharp salute to her, making her roll her eyes and look away, though it made the others smile too - their relationship was just so amazing together.

" You two are just brilliant," the Doctor said, pulling Donna and Rose into a hug, " there is no-one else so amazing that this could happen - you really are two very special women. "

" Caan, why did you not forsee this? " Davros demanded.

Caan giggled stupidly, " This would always have happened. I only helped it. "

" You ... you betrayed the Daleks? " Davros asked.

" I saw the Daleks," Caan said, " what we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed "no more". "

From above, the Supreme Dalek's voice came, " I will descend to the Vault! "

" Heads up! " Jack shouted out as the Supreme Dalek descended upon them. He landed in the middle of the vault and immediately turned on Davros.

" You have betrayed us! "

" It was Dalek Caan! " Davros cried out desperately, as Lily and the others watched the situation, trying to figure out what the hell was going on here, and how they were going to all get out of it safely.

" The vault will be purged! " Supreme Dalek commanded, " you will all be exterminated! "

He sent a sudden death rath to the central column by the control panel, sending it up in sparks, and Jack shouted angrily, pointing his gun at the Supreme Dalek.

" Like I was saying, feel this! " he said, shooting at the Supreme Dalek and blasting him clean in half.

" Oh, but we've lost the magnatron! " Lily said, kicking the control panel in frustration, " and there's only one planet left - oh, it _would _be _our _planet! Bloody typical! "

" Do you know how Welsh you are when you're angry? " Jack ased her curiously - since her regeneration she'd picked up a welsh accent which only go stronger hwen she was angry.

" Shut it," Lily said.

" We can use the TARDIS," the Doctor said quickly, running into the TARDIS.

He played around with the controls while the girls worked the control panel. Davros was becoming more and more agitated and the control panel suddenly shot off a big spark.

" Damn it! " Lily said, kicking it, " when the Supreme Dalek damaged the column, it messed with the contrl panel t-"

She was cut off by a few dangeous sparks flying from it, and she grabbd both Donna and Rose at the elbow and pulled them back as the panel started to go up in flames.

The damage to the control panel meant that the Daleks were damaged too - one by one, they started to reupt - the irony being that the Supreme Dalek had killed all of his own troops.

Davros shrieked as the Daleks began to explode, shattering rubble and rubbish everywhere.

" We're nearly done," the Doctor cried from the TARDIS, " everyone inside before anyone gets hurt! Lily! Inside, now! Go, go, go! "

Everyone ran into the TARDIS just as the Doctor headed out. Once everyone was in and safe, the Doctor headed out and Lily immediately followed after him.

" No! " Jack shouted at her, as everyone else watched. He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her back to him firmly.

" Jack, let me go! " Lily said urgently, slapping his arms as she tried to break free - it wasn't often that he used his physical strength over her, but when he did, she didn't stand a chance.

" Shhh, baby," Jack mumbled, pulling her to him and holding tightly.

" But I want to go after him - he's going to get himself killed! " Lily said, though she'd stopped struggling because she knew it was no good. The others watched their relationship, fascinated.

" Honestly, Lily, do you _want _to get _yourself_ killed before I've had the chance to marry you? " Jack demanded.

" No," Lily mumbled.

" Good," Jack said, loosening his arm around her waist but still keeping hold. He kissed the top of her head she reached her arm around him, resting it on his back, her fingers curling their way into his coat.

Lily bit her lip in a worry as the Doctor wandered around the vault - which was now in flames. The rest of them were all so safe but he was risking his life out there. She knew exactly what he was doing too - he was offering to save Davros, and help him. The Doctor was too good for his own good really.

Davros seemed to be refusing to come with him, because just as the rest of the room went up in flames, the Doctor ran back into the unusually crowded TARDIS, slamming the door after him.

" And! Off we go! " he shouted, running for the console.

Lily sighed in relief and Jack knew how relieved she was, and he let go of her, as they all moved around the console. Lily was between the Doctor and Jack, with Rose on the Doctor's other side.

The TARDIS shuddered, and everyone clung to the console for support as it set off.

" But what about the Earth? " Sarah Jane asked frantically as they set off, " it's stuck in the wrong part of space! "

" Don't worry, I'm on to it," the Doctor said, wiring up the monitor, " Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor! Are you recieving me? "

" Loud and clear," came Tosh's reply, as the image came into full view, and the four members of the Torchwood team crowded around to see the Doctor.

" Is Lily alright? " Owen asked, in concern.

" Is Jack there? " Gwen asked.

The Doctor glanced at Jack and Lily " They're both fine - can't get rid of them," he said.

Lily laughed and turned to Jack, " They're alright! Everyone's alright! " she cheered, reaching up to kiss Jack in celebration, while he took the opportunity to kiss her passionately.

Lily peered into the screen, nudging her dad aside a bit so she could get in, " Guys, we're here! We're alright, and you're alright! Ah, you did it, I'm so proud of you all! "

Ianto, Owen, Tosh and Gwen all smield into the screen, and the Doctor said, " Now Torchwood, I want you to open up that rift manipulator - send all power to me. "

" Doing it now, sir," Ianto replied.

" What's that for? " Martha adked, from the other side of the control.

" It'll be a tow rope," the Doctor said, " Now then, Sarah Jane, what's your son's name? "

" Luke, he's called Luke," Sarah jane said quickly, " and the computer's called Mr Smith. "

The Doctor ws in his element and everyone watched and waited to see how they would get out of this. " Calling Luke and Mr Smith! Come on Luke! "

" Is Mum there? " Luke asked urgently.

" Oh, she's fine and dandy," the Doctor shrugged, as Sarah Jane laughed with relief at hearing her boy's voice. The Doctor continued, " Now, Mr Smith, I want you to harness the power of the rift and loop it around the TARDIS, you got that? "

The robotic voice of the computer replied, " I regret that I will need remote access to TARDIS basecode numerals. "

" Oh, blimey," the Doctor groaned, " that's going to take a while. "

" No, no, no," Sarah Jane said, happily as she darted around the console and joined the Doctor in front of the monitor, causing Lily to move way from the monitor as everyone shifted round.

" K9! Out you come! " Sarah Jane called.

From the montitor, Lily heard the old tin dog's voice, as he vowed to do his "master's" bidding, and gave the basecode to Sarah Jane's computer.

" Now then," the Doctor said, looking around at everyone, " you lot - Sarah Jane, hold that. Mickey - you hold that. You know why this thing's always rattling around the place. Rose, that there. It was designed to have several pilots and I have to do it all on my own. But not anymore - Martha, keep that level. Jack, there you go, steady that. Lils, pull that one down, slowly. Jackie - " he hesitated when he got to Jackie and pulled a face, " No, Jackie, not you. You don't touch anything just .. stand there. Now! We've got the Torchwood rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr Smith. We're gonna fly Planet Earth back home. Off we go! "

They made a flawless team, and everyone looked around at each other, grinning and smiling.

They were working so well together, and the excitement around them was unbelieveable as they flew the TARDIS - this was going to work! It was really going to work!

The TARDIS came to a stop all of a sudden and for a moment, there was silence as everyone looked around at each other. Then they realised exactly what they'd done, and the Doctor shouted,

" We've done it! "

The entire room burst out into cheers - they were absolutely estatic, and whoops and cheers were lighting the room up. Everyone was hugging everyone else - Jack hugged Lily so tightly that she thought her ribs were going to break, before Lily moved onto Rose

" Rose! " she cheered, " you're back! It's so ... oh, God, it's amazing! You're back! "

" Lily, I missed you all so much," sighed Rose, laughing at her as she hugged her tightly, " I did everything I could to get back to the Doctor - and now I've found you all. "

" You two deserve to be together," Lily said, " I'm so glad you're here. "

Lily was suprised but delighted when Rose kissed her cheek briefly - Rose had been her partner in crime, and she was so glad to have her back. Lily hoped Rose would stay with the Doctor - sure, there was the parallel world, but it was same here now - there was no reason t ogo back there.

" And I'm part time lord! " Rose said, " is there anything better than that? "

Lily winked at her as they broke apart, " Welcome to the family. "

Lily moved on to hug Donna, then Jackie, and then she got to Mickey.

" Wow girl, you're looking mighty fine these days," Mickey said, laying his hands on her waist. She laughed and hugged him. When they broke apart she saw Jack eyeing them carefully, and she rolled here eyes at him before hugging the next person.

Once the overwhelming excitement had died down, they all looked at each other.

" What happens now? " Rose asked the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her, and then at Donna - he was thinking about them being part time lord. He had no idea what it would do to them both, but he was pretty sure of what would happen. There was a good chance that they could be seriously hurt by all the time lord energy that had merged with the human energy, and they'd be in real danger.

Everyone else watched the pair of them, and before they knew what was going on, Donna had stumbled forwards to the console and was clutching it, closing her eyes.

" Donna? " Lily asked.

The Doctor moved forwards and reached out an arm to touch her - he, Lily, Donna and Rose all knew exactly what was going on, but the real question was why it wasn't happening to Rose too.

Lily knew they couldn't do anything, and she watched fearfully.

Donna was groaning in pain as she clutched the console and struggled to keep stood up. Lily watched in sadness, and fear, and couldn't bear to watch.

Some of the others - Sarah Jane, Mickey, Jackie and Jack didn't know what was going on, although the others had a good idea. They struggled to think about what to do, and the Doctor reached out to touch her arm.

" Do you know what's happening? " he asked as Donna clutched at her head.

" Yeah," Donna said after a pause, clearly unwilling to admit it.

" There's never been a Human-Time Lord before," the Doctor told her gently, while throwing a worried glance at Rose and wondering what would happen to her, " and you know why. "

" Because there can't be," Donna nodded. She eventually turned to look at him and shook her head, " I was gonna stay with you, forever, you know. "

It was heart breaking to watch as the Doctor shook his head sadly, " I know. "

" I was gonna travel with you forever," Donna said, sniffing, " the rest of my life travelling ... the Doctor-Donna. No ... oh my God! " She took a step back as she realised exactly what it meant for her, " No... I can't go back! Don't make me go back ... Doctor, please, I can't go back! Please! "

" Donna," the Doctor sighed, " Oh, Donna Noble. I am so, so sorry. But we had some really good times. We had ... the best of times. "

Tears spilled down Donna's cheeks and it was very difficult to watch - going from such a happy moment to such a sad moment.

" Goodbye," the Doctor whispered.

" No, please, I can't! " Donna said, clutching at her head again, as it hurt so much. The Doctor stepped forwards to place his fingers at Donna's temples as she begged him not to.

The Doctor - Lily just knew it - was erasing all traces of them from Donna's mind. She slumped unconscious into his arms, and the Doctor set the controls going for Donna's home.

No-one said anything, but they were all worried and sad for Donna. They were all also concerned abou Rose, but nothing seemed to be happening to Rose - she was fine, despite undergoing exactly the same thing that Donna had.

The flight to Donna's family home was silent, and the Doctor picked Donna up into his arms and started for the door once they landed.

" You lot stay in here," he said, over his shoulder, " I need to explain to her mother, and her grandfather. Lily, keep an eye on Rose for me, please. "

Once the Doctor was gone and the door was shut, everyone turned to Lily for answers. Lily stood at the head of the console and she turned to face everyone as she looked at them.

" What's going to happen to her? " Jack asked.

Lily looked down at the floor and then back up again as she said, " Donna's gone. Or at least, the version of her that _we _knew. He's taken away every trace of him, of me, the TARDIS, everything. There's no way she can know anything about time travel, or about any of us. Ever. Because if she remembers any of it, just for a second, it will overtake her mind, and she will burn up. "

" Oh my God, is that going to happen to me? " Rose asked, shaking her head, eyes wide.

" I don't know," Lily said, " surely if it was going to happen, it should have done when it happened to Donna - or it should happen soon. I don't know. "

" It can't happen to her! " Jackie told Lily, " if anything happens to Rose, I'll bloody kill that dad of yours. I will, you know! "

" Mum, leave it," Rose said.

Lily tilted her head to one side as she considered something, and she looked at Rose curiously before she asked, " Do you mind if I try looking into your mind? I could have a look and see what's going on. Maybe I could see something. "

" Do you know how to do that? " Rose asked, suprised, " I mean, I know Time Lords can do that, but you were never able to do it, were you? "

Lily grinned, " I've been practising on Jack," she shrugged, " it's not perfect, but I'm getting there. Absolutely drains me, though, I suppose I'm not really strong enough for it yet, but I can give it a go. "

" Yeah, go on then," Rose said, " it can't do any harm, and I could do to find out what's going to happen to me. "

Rose and Lily moved closer to each other, facing each other. They were about the same height and Lily slowly reached out to press her fingers to Rose's temples. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, trying to forget about everything else and focus on Rose's mind.

There was so much to explore but the overwhelming item there was the energy.

There was a ridiculous amount of energy around in Rose's mind, and Lily soon identified what it all was. She was stunned as she realised exactly what was going on, and could hardly believe it.

It took one final push into Rose's mind to figure it out completely, and then she had it.

Her fingers slipped away from Rose and she stumbled backwards from the sheer power of looking into someone else's mind like that - she'd never managed to control the process of breaking away and luckily Jack knew this all too well. Jack had been standing behind her and steadied her.

Lily took a couple of deep breaths and then looked around at everyone. A slow smile spread across her face and she moved towards Rose.

She pulled the suprised Rose into a big warm hug and kissed the top of her head, " Rose Tyler, you are one amazing girl! You're ... God, Rose, you're amazing! "

" I am? " Rose asked, suprised, as Lily pulled away from her.

" Ohyes! " Lily exclaimed, shaking her head, " Oh yes! Yes, I can't believe it! You're part time lord, Rose! And do you know how much _energy _that gives you? And do you know what that kind of energy reacts with? "

" No? " Rose asked, as everyone listened, waiting for the point of the story.

" It reacts very well with a particular kind of energy that is very very rare! In fact, I only know one person who's got that kind of energy. It was a long complicated scientific name, but we know it as Bad Wolf Energy. "

" Bad Wolf Energy? " Rose asked, the corners of her lips twisting upwards into a smile, as she started to think about it - Jack knew about the energy to - back on the game station, bad wolf energy emitting from Rose had saved his life, made him immortal.

" Yeah! " Lily said, more and more excited, with the kind of look about her that the Doctor often got - she was so pleased that nothing was going to happen to Rose - Rose and the Doctor were meant to be together, and they were going to be, Lily was sure of it. " You see, the time lord regeneration energy meets with the bad wolf energy, and inside your body, they've bonded. Formed this kind of super energy which ... well, has saved you. "

" Saved me? " Rose laughed, " I'm going to be alright? "

" Yeah, " Lily said, " from what I can see, you're going to be more than alright. Your'e still part time lord! You're going to be part time lord, and you're going to be safe! "

" Really? " Rose asked, totally stunned, " part time lord ... but that means ... oh my God, can I live longer? And I'll still know all this extra stuff like you do, and like he does? I'll be like him? Yes! I travelled all this way to find him, and now I have, we can be together forever. "

" Like I said," Lily said, winking at Rose, " welcome to the family. "

This was unbelieveable to everyone, and Jackie wasn't too pleased with it at first, but same around to the idea when Rose pointed out that she was going to be with the only an she'd ever loved, and they'd be happy together.

" What's happens to us, though? " Jackie asked Rose, " me, your dad, tony. "

" Who's Tony? " Lily asked, frowning.

" I was pregnant, remember," Jackie said to Lily, before turning back to Rose, " you won't come back to our world with us. You'll stay here. And if we go back to the parallel world, we'l never see you again. "

" So come back here! " Rose said, as if it were obvious to her, " there's nothing to keep you in that world. Tony's only little, he can make friends here, settle here - he won't even remember that world when he's older. You're a stay-at-home mum, and dad's lost his job, anyway. Why can't you come here? "

Jackie shook her head, " But ... but your dad's supposed to be dead over here! And I was listed as dead, wasn't I, after Canary Wharf? " She was speaking as though the whole thing was mad, but she also sounded interested in it.

" Who cares? " Rose said, shaking her head, " come back here - maybe dont go back to the Powell Estate, but if you come to this world, I'll be able to see you. I know it's a lot to give up but you're my mum and I love you, but I'm staying here. In this world. With him. "

At that moment, the doors opened, and the Doctor walked back in, looking completely dejected.

" Hey," Lily said softly, reaching out to touch his arm gently as he walked over to her.

" Hey," he said, taking her into a hug. He was clinging to her, so upset, and she shushed him and rubbed his back gently.

" I've got some good news for you," she mumbled against his ear, " Rose is going to be absolutely fine - kinda complicated, but her old Bad Wolf energy resurfaced and reacted with the regeneration energy. She's part time lord, and she's saying that way. Congratulations. "

The Doctor quickly drew up from Lily and looked at Rose.

Rose grinned and everyone watched happily as the Doctor tilted Rose's chin up, for better access.

They shared their first kiss, and Lily watched, feeling like she was bout to cry - this was all just too perfect. The Doctor whispered something to Rose which was clearly "I love you" judging by the way his mouth moved, and Rose said it back, before they kissed again.

Jackie tilted her head to one side and when Rose and the Doctor broke apart after a moment or two, Jackie said, " Oh go on then! I can hardly leave you here, and go back to theother world. Haven't I always stuck by you, Rose? "

Lily was distracted from watching everyone else by Jack's persistant hands on her waist. He rubbed her waist from where he stood behind her, and his hand wandered up and down her sides. She smiled a little - he was always very persistant, and he seemed to always want to touch her and hold her. Lily loved it most of the time, but sometimes he was a pest.

" I love you," Jack whispered, so only she could hear, his breath tickling her ear.

She smiled and turned around in his arms to face him. The TARDIS had fallen pretty quiet now, and Jack's arms were tightly around Lily's waist, as hers were around his neck, her hands resting on the back of his head.

She looked up at him and he looked at her - his eyes were sparkling away happily, as he looked deep into hers. As she looked at him, Lily thought about how handsome her was - so gorgoues, handsome, just dashing.

" I've been thinking," Jack said, " and I've had a good idea. "

" Yeah? " Lily asked - they were stood so close together that all she wanted to do was kiss him, and the look in his eyes told her that that was all he wanted too.

Martha, Rose, the Doctor, Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie were all watching them, and Jack smiled slightly as he looked at the woman he absolutely adored.

" I want you to be my wife," he said simply, " I want to marry you. "

Lily rolled her eyes, still smiling, " I know, Jack. We're already engaged, aren't we? "

" No, you don't get it," Jack said, breaking out into a grin, " I don't want to wait any longer. I love you, baby, so isn't now as good a time as any? I want to marry you right now. "

Lily's jaw dropped and she raised her eyebrows, " Really? You want to marry me, right now? Really? "

Jack laughed, " Half of our guests are here anyway - you've got a dress and everything, it won't take much to go home and picked up the dress, and a couple more guests will, it Doctor? "

The Doctor grinned - it was exactly what they needed after Donna's ad departure, " If you want to get married, then we'll do it," he said.

Lily hadn't taken her eyes off Jack, and she simply whispered, " Yes. "

Around them, the others celebrated - Lily could hardly believe it was happening, and when Jack leaned in to kiss her it was the most perfect kiss they'd ever shared - all soft and gentle but completely loving and passionate.

She'd be Mrs Harkness before she knew it, and that completely thrilled her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter up will definitley be the wedding - it will still be at the Globe, but ideas for the reception and honeymoon would be greatly appreciated.  
After the wedding, there might be a few chapters of honeymoon, or the story might end**

**There will definitley be another Lily story after this - that is, if anyone would actually read it? I think it will contain Children of Earth and the tenth doctor's last two episodes including the return of the master. Not sure what the title will be yet.**

**Let me know what you thought, as always, and tell me any ideas you've got for the wedding or to include in the next Lily story.**


	12. Wedding Preparations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Twelve

" Can we do it, Dad? Can we really do it? " Lily asked, breaking free from Jack after one final kiss and rushing over to the console to join her dad.

The Doctor smiled - his lovely daughter was so full of excitement and happiness that there was no way he could refuse her. He knew this was all she wanted and there was no reason why they couldn't do it - he was in a good mood himself, having Rose back again, and finally confessing how much he loved her. When Lily looked up at him with those big pupy-dog eyes there was no way he could resist.

" Course we can," the Doctor said, " there's just one little matter to solve first - " he turned to Rose, Mickey and Jackie, " the dimensions are closing, you know. There's only a couple of hours before it's closed up for good. You need to decide what you're doing, and we need to sort it out quickly. "

" I'm staying here, of course! " Rose said, " I love you, you idiot! I'm not going anywhere! "

" Then I'm staying if she is," Jackie said.

" And me," Mickey said, " parallel world was all very well an good, but my nan's dead now. There's nothing there for me. What's the point going back there? I could start my life here, proper again. "

The Doctor nodded, " Fine then, but we need to get back to your parallel world, and sort this out. Jackie, you've got a husband and a son - you'll have to talk it through with Pete, won't you? Gather all of your thing together, and make sure you've got everything you need. "

" If I say we're staying here, then we are," Jackie said, " Pete'll do as he's told. "

No-one had any doubts about that, although it was a very big change for the family - moving to a whole other world they'd never be able to return from was such a huge change, and they had to be sure they were making the right decision.

The Doctor put the controls into motion, and as the TARDIS set off, Lily was unable to keep her smile off of her face. She was grinning from ear to ear and couldn't keep stood on one spot - she was so excited, and she hugged Rose a few times, Sarah Jane a couple of times, Martha too, and Mickey and Jackie a couple of times.

Jack was also relishing in the excitment and loved the attention that the other women were giving him - there was nothing he liked more than hugging and flirting with other women - he was often thankful that Lily was so sweet and open minded, and didn't care.

When they landed in the parallel world, Jackie and Rose left the TARDIS with the Doctor. The Doctor vowed to be back shortly, and Mickey said he'd stay behind in the TARDIS - apparently he had no possessions worth taking with him.

Left together in the TARDIS, Jack, Lily, Sarah Jane, Mickey and Martha all sat around on the floor, waiting for the Doctor.

They spoke a little, and soon the conversation was in full flow - Mickey, it turned out, had been working for the parallel Torchwood, and had as many alien stories to share as Sarah Jane did about her freelance work, Martha about UNIT and Jack and Lily about their own Torchwood.

They'd been sat there for about half an hour, when Martha sighed,

" I don't even have anything decent to wear for the wedding," she said, " you're both such good friends - I can't turn up to your wedding looking like a state. "

" Don't worry about it," shrugged Jack, " isn't there a pretty big wardrobe here? Lily, do you remember that time we went to the Abba concert with your dad, and Rose? You were wearing that gorgeous little 70s thing - Martha, there's some pretty decent stuff back there. "

Martha laughed, reassured, but Lily frowned and suddenly got to her feet, realising something.

" Oh my God," she said, " there's so much to plan! Jack, what the hell are we going to do? "

She pulled her mobile out as she started to pace around the TARDIS, flipping her phone open, " Everything's got to be organised, and everyone needs to be told about it, and ... oh God, what the hell are we doing? This is crazy! We'll never manage it, and - "

" Woah," Jack laughed, not bothering to get up, but looking across the console room at her, " baby, calm down. We've been through it - we've already got most of things we need - you know Ianto and Tosh, they'll have everything organised, and once we get to 1601, Shakespeare's setting up the Globe, isn't he? "

" I don't know Jack," Lily said, shaking her head, " what if something goes wrong? "

" For God's sake! " Jack said loudly, still smiling though, as he took to his feet, and walked over to where she was pacing around, " stop worrying! "

" But - "

" No," Jack stressed, stopping just in front of her and reaching out to lay his hands on her shoulders, steadying her - he knew she was worried, and he supposed it was some kind of emale thing - getting all worked up about a wedding. " Calm down. "

Lily sighed, " I just want everything to be perfect, Jack," she told him.

" You think I don't? " he asked, his hands still on her shoulders gently.

" This is the most important day of my life," Lily told him, as his hands slid down from her shoulders to her waist and he held onto her gently, " I'm sorry, it's so easy to get worked up about, and I want everything to be so perfect. "

" It will be, I promise," Jack said, " and sure, I want it to be perfect too, but to be honest, we could get married on top of a rubbish heap and we'd still be married. I just want you to be my wife, Lily. "

Lily smiled, " Thank you," she said, moving in and wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him. He was always so warm and lovely and his hugs were so comforting and perfect. " You're so great," she mumbled against his chest.

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead as they broke apart.

" I'm going to ring home and tell them about this, advance warning," Lily said.

Jack nodded and went back to the others - Martha, of course, had already seen much of their relationship and knew exactly how good they were for each other and how well they worked togehter. Sarah Jane hadn't seen it before, and was completely taken by their relationship - it was obvious that they were so great together, and it was so cute to watch. And as for Mickey, he'd seen them together in the early days of their relationship - back when they were flirting away and only secretly seeing each other, but he'd also seen her on the day Jack "died." She'd been devasted, and it was obvious to him that she adored him and he was devoted to her.

Lily paced around the console as she dialled one of the team.

She settled for ringing Tosh's mobile - Tosh, along with Ianto, had helped her organise the wedding and get everything together, and she knew Tosh would be able to help her.

" Hello? " Tosh said, answering the phone, " Lily, is everything alright? "

" Tosh," Lily said with a smile, " I need you to do something for me. Is Ianto there too? "

" Yeah, he's here," Tosh said, sounding confused, " I'll do anything - what is it? "

Lily grinned across the room at Jack and told Tosh, " Jack and I are getting married. Now. Or at least, we're going now, to the year 1601, Christmas Eve. We'll spend the night on the TARDIS and get married in the morning. So I need you to get my wedding dress, and all the accessories, Jack's suit, the rings, tell everyone to go home and get their best stuff, get in touch with Jack's daughter, tell her to come too. I'll meet you all by the bay really soon. "

" Oh," Tosh said, not sounding suprised in the least. Actually, she shouted across the hub, " Ianto! You were right! "

" What? " Lily asked, confused, " you thought this would happen? "

" Ianto had a hunch that you'd get married now, since half of your guests are there anyway, and you've got everything you need here," Tosh said, " he's got a knack for getting things right, I suppose. We started getting everything together for you about an hour ago. "

" Oh, you are amazing," Lily laughed, " thank you so much. Tell Ianto he's amazing too. I'll see you soon. "

" Yeah, see you soon," said Tosh, " Oh Lily, I'm so excited for you, I'll get everything for you, this is going to be perfect. "

Lily grinned and she put the phone back in her pocket, before going back to the others. She knelt on the floor in front of Jack and reached out to lay both of her hands on his cheeks, leaning in and kissing his lips - she took charge and kissed him firmly and passionately.

When she pulled away, she moved to sit next to him, and his arm automatically reached out around her shoulders, " They knew," she said, " or at least, Ianto suspected that we'd get married. They should have everything for us by the time we get back. Aren't they brilliant? "

The doors opened and the Doctor walked in, Rose holding his hand, followed by Jackie, Pete and a two year old boy who was assumed to be Pete and Jackie's son, Tony. They seemed to have packed in a hurry, and they had several bags of belongings with them.

" For the last time," the Doctor said, " are you sure this is what you want to do? You know you'll have to find somewhere to live once you get to London, a nursery for Tony, jobs. "

" Yes! " Jackie said, " we've been through this, haven't we? We're moving to Cardiff. "

" Cardiff? " Jack asked, raising his eyebrows, shocked. He and Lily exchanged a look - they didn't want Jackie and Pete hanging around all the time.

" Yeah," Rose said, clearing her throat, " they can't go back to London, can they? People in London think that dad's dead. I suggested they go to Cardiff - it's near the rift, so the Doctor and me'll have to come there anyway, and you live there. If we're going to have to come to earth for you, and to refuel, mum and dad might as well live in the same city. "

" Don't worry, Jack," Jackie said, rolling her eyes, " we won't come anywhere near you and Lily, will we? We're staying away from aliens. "

" Probably sholdn't come to Cardiff then," Lily laughed.

" We're staying away from aliens," Jackie said again, " Cardiff's a big city - it's convient to move there for Rose, and it's a big city so we won't get bored - I like it in the city. But we'll move far away from you two and Torchwood - we don't need the hassle. "

Lily nodded, smiling a little, " Cardiff's a big place," she said, " you don't have to be near Torchwood, if you don't want. "

Jackie smiled a little too and turned to the Doctor, " Now move it before we change our minds! We're taking a big risk here, starting again. "

The Doctor nodded and then looked at Lily, " What's the plan then? " he asked her, reaching down with one hand and clasping hers, pulling her to her feet.

" Simple," Lily said, " we go back to Cardiff to pick up everything that I need for the wedding, and the rest of my guests. Then we need to go to Sarah-Jane's and pick up Luke. Then we go to Christmas Eve, 1601, kick Jack and some of you lads out, have a "hen party" or whatever it was that Gwen and Tosh call it, and getting married the next day. "

The Doctor nodded, " You're so bossy," he said, shaking his head as he put the controls into motion nonetheless.

" Isn't there somewhere we can put all of these bags? " Jackie asked the Doctor.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at her and then at Rose, " Rose, find your mother a spare bedroom to throw in her things. Your parents and your brother can stay in one of the spare rooms tonight. "

The TARDIS set off in motion, as the Doctor thought about how many rooms they'd need - one for Jackie, Pete and Tony, his own room (which he secretly hoped Rose might share tonight), one for Lily, rooms for Gwen, Tosh, Martha, Sarah Jane, Luke, Ianto, Jack's daughter and grandson, though he was sure some of them could share. Probably not for Jack and Owen, who he was sure, as best man and groom would sleep in the nearest inn.

Lily was so excited and she held Jack's hand as she thought about the wedding and how amazing it was going to be - she couldn't think of anything better than marrying Jack and spending the rest of eternity with him.

" So you _are _having a hen do then? " Martha asked Lily, laughing.

" Sure she is," Jack said, " if only so I can have a stag do. "

" I don't know," shrugged Lily, " Tosh and Gwen say I've got to, but I don't even know what a hen do is. "

" Oh, it's so much fun," Sarah Jane told her, " basically, it's women only, and you get together with all your female friends and have a party. Games, drinking, messing about. It's like your last night of freedom before you get married. I'm sure your friends will have something special planned for you. "

" Oh, ok," Lily nodded, " that sounds like fun. What happens on a ... what did you call it, Jack? A _stag do_? "

Jack laughed, " Drinking with the lads," he said, " and watching a stripper. " Both Mickey and Pete laughed at that, but Jack's laugh faded when he saw the look on Lily's face - she didn't look particularly impressed, and her hand in his slackened.

" A stripper? " she asked, " are you _trying _to piss me off? "

The others watched what was going on, amused - it was a typical argument between a couple, and just watching Jack and Lily's relationship was so funny - they were obviously great together.

" Oh come on, it's just a bit of fun," Jack coaxed.

Lily raised her eyebrows, " Will it be just a bit of fun when I make you sleep on the sofa? For the next month? "

Jack sighed and pulled a face at Pete and Mickey as he realised that he wasn't going to get a stripper - or at least, he couldn't let his wife-to-be find out about it. He pulled her into a hug and mumbled into her ear, " It's just a bit of fun. It's not like I want anybody else. Not when I've got _you, _forever. "

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek briefly, " You always know exactly what to say, don't you? "

" You know it, baby," Jack said, winking at her as they pulled apart.

The TARDIS came to a halt, and Lily looked around the room. Sarah Jane was on the phone to her son, Jackie, Pete and Rose were fussing over two year old Tony, and Martha was stood beside Jack, waiting for the Torchwood team she'd come to know and befriend.

Lily threw the door open and saw six figures standing across the bay, facing the other way. She grinned and started across the bay quickly,

" Hey, guys! " she shouted, attracting their attention, as they turned around to look at her. She was thrilled to see them all - Tosh was holding two big dry cleaners bags containing Lily's dress and her own dress, over her arm, the dresses all completely hidden from view. In her other arm she held two bags - presumably with accessories and what looked like bottles of alcohol - osmething for the hen do thing, Lily wondered.

Gwen had a small bag with her outfit for the wedding, and Ianto was holding three big dry cleaning bags, containing what Lily assumed to be Jack's outfit, and Owen's, and his own. Somehow Owen - whilst being best man - was incapable of looking after things like that. The only reason Jack had chosen Owen over Ianto as best man was the fact that Ianto was helping Lily organise everything, and Owen was closer to Lily than Ianto was, and had been at Torchwood longer.

Jack's daughter Alice, was stood there, along with a short blonde boy of about ten, who Lily assumed to be Jack's grandson, Stephen. She found it hard to deal with sometimes that he had a son and grandson, but after meeting Alice that one time, had liked her. And she knew how much Jack regretted not seeing his daughter more - Alice had very little to do with her dad, as she believed he was too dangerous, and she didn't want her son exposed to it.

Still, at least they'd agreed to come to the wedding - Lily knew that meant a lot to Jack.

Lily grinned around at them all - she was thrilled that they were safe - after the day they'd just had with Davros and the Daleks, she'd worried something bad would happen to them - that the Daleks would get them.

" You're all alright," she said, looking around at the four of them, " oh, I'm so glad to see you all. Listen, thanks for getting everything together so quick. "

" No problem," Ianto shrugged, " we had most of it hanging around, didn't we? It was just a matter of gathering it from our houses, and finding Alice and Steven. "

Lily smiled and threw her arms first around Ianto, hugging him tightly and thanking him again, but hugging Tosh - her faithful bridesmaid - warmly. She then turned to Owen, who hugged her like he'd never hug anyone else, and smiled at Gwen, though she hadn't got to the stage of hugging her.

By now, Jack had caught up with her, as she'd run across the bay.

" Uncle Jack! " Stephen said cheerily, grinning as soon as he saw Jack. Jack first paid attention to his grandson, reaching out to hug him, and picking him up to spin him around, making the boy scream and laugh.

" Hey champ," Jack grinned as he put the boy down, " you looking forward to the wedding? "

" Yeah," Stephen nodded, " I've never been to a wedding before. "

Jack laughed, " Then you're in luck. " He wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and told Stephen, " this is my soon-to-be wife, Lily. "

" Hi," Lily smiled at him.

Stephen was looking at her curiously, and Alice was looking at her in confusion. She'd met Lily once and quite liked her - she thought she was an equal match for Jack - but she'd looked and sounded completely different back then. Hell, she was Welsh now. Jack had visited Alice and told her that Lily had completely changed - something to do with her being an alien - but Alice hadn't wanted to hear the details.

Lily turned her smile to Alice and said, " Hi. "

Alice nodded, and Lily looked up at Jack. His arm was fixed firmly around her waist and her arm was around his middle too, her hand curling up into the material of his greatcoat.

" C'mon you lot," she said, " Dad's going to take us to the Globe, Christmas Eve 1601. "

Stephen looked at his mother, " Is that the man who travels in time? " he asked her, " is he her dad? "

Alice didn't look too comfortable as she nodded. The others looked on curiously - she had no idea how much Alice had told her son, because Alice herself hadn't been told much. " Yeah," Alice nodded, " but remember what I said? All of this is a secret, yeah? Uncle Jack could get into trouble if you told anyone about all the time travel, yeah? "

" Ok Mum," Stephen nodded.

They all went back to the TARDIS, Lily and Jack leading the way - Tosh and Ianto had been inside before, as they'd been to 1601 with Lily and the Doctor to tell Shakespeare of their plans, and arrange it with him. Gwen, Owen, Alice and Stephen, however, were all completely shocked and stunned by it.

Lily loved seeing people react to the TARDIS for the first time, and the entire room was packed.

After a few moments, once the newcomers had gotten over their initial shock, Lily looked around the them all.

" For everyone who doesn't know," she said, completely excited and gesturing at individuals, " this is Jack's friend Alice and her son, Stephen. "

She knew she couldn't tell them Alice was Jack's daughter in from of Stephen, because he knew nothing about it - he hadn't yet noticed that Jack didn't age, because he saw little of him.

Lily added, " And these are our amazing team - my lovely friend Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Dr Owen Harper, also very lovely, though he wouldn't ever tell you that himself - " beside her, Owen grumbled. Lily continued, " Ianto Jones, gets us everywhere on time and makes good coffee, and Gwen Cooper, ex PC. "

Jack took over as he told the team, and Alice and Stephen, " And if you don't already know, this is Lily's dad, the Doctor. This is our friend, the amazing Rose Tyler, most likely Lily's future step-mother - "

" Oi, watch it! " the Doctor said, pointing a finger at him.

Jack grinned and continued, " Jackie, Pete and Tony, Rose's mum, dad and brother, Mickey Smith, an old friend, our friend Martha Jones, most of you already know, Lily's friend Sarah Jane Smith, and her son Luke. "

" Great, let's go," Lily said, looking at her dad.

The Doctor laughed as his daughter started towards him, dragging Jack with her. They watched as the Doctor darted around the console, setting everything in motion.

" Dad," Lily said, watching him with a smile, " I was thinking, Jack and I could do with a romantic holiday after the wedding - get away from everything at Torchwood. Think you could fix something up for us? "

" I've got just the thing," the Doctor said, " don't give it another thought. "

" Which reminds me," Ianto said, " I've sorted out a bit of food and somewhere to drink after the wedding. Cate's uncle owns one of the pubs in the town, so I've swung a reception room for you. Nothing fancy, but ... "

Lily smiled at him, " Thanks, sweetie," she said.

" Lils, do you want to find everyone somewhere to sleep tonight? " the Doctor said, looking at her.

" I've got a suggestion, actually," Tosh said, much more confidently than usual, as everyone gathered around to see where they'd be going, " we're all in agreement that we need to give Lily a decent hen do, I'm sure. I thought we could possibly get together, have a few drinks, and sleep all over. " She looked at Lily and said, " I've got alcohol, I'm sure we could find more, we can play games, you know, it's be fun. "

" I like it," Lily said, thinking about it, " we've got tons of rooms here. There's a bar, actually. Dad fitted it as a present for me, when I turned 100. It's pretty big - I could root around, get sleeping bags, duvets, we could sleep in there. "

Lily, Gwen, Tosh, Rose, Martha, Sarah Jane and Jackie all decided they were in on the hen do plan, whereas Alice decided she'd rather stay out of it, and politely declined the offer, saying she and Stephen would stay out of it and go to bed.

The lads decided they'd find a pub and spend the night there. They knew Shakespeare was holding them a couple of rooms at the local pub, down the road from the Globe which he frequented often, so they planned on having a few drinks in there.

Jack, the Doctor, Owen, Ianto, Mickey, Pete and Luke were all in for the stag do, though Sarah Jane took a little bit of convincing to allow her son to go off with the likes of Jack and the Doctor.

It was decided that Jack and Owen would spend the night in the inn, while the others would come back to the TARDIS for the night.

As the TARDIS flew and everyone in the TARDIS control room chatted away happily, Jack and Lily were both happier than they'd ever been in their lives.

Lily stood with Tosh and Martha, and although she was involved in the conversation, her eye strayed to Jack. He was in his element, talking to other people, messing around, flirting - he was at his best when he was bright, confident, messing about.

He was trying to charm Sarah Jane, by the looks of things, and she was smiling and giving him that look that most women gave him - the look when he was pulling his charms and tricks, and dazing a woman.

Suddenly from across the room, he looked at her. He knew she wasn't bothered by his flirting, because it happened often and she flirted with other people too, and he gave her a little shrug. She looked him up and down, giving him a look of longing, and he winked at her before they both turned back to their conversations.

When the Doctor announced that they'd landed, it was time to get everything organised.

Lily showed led Tosh to the bedroom which she had lived in for all those years on the TARDIS, and they put down everything that Tosh had brought with her, except the bag of alcohol and hen do things, which they left in the bar, before heading back to the others.

The Doctor, meanwhile, found a bedroom for Alice and Stephen, and another for Jackie, Pete and Tony, who had all their suitcases with them, and would have to put Tony to bed while they went on the hen do and stag do.

Once bedrooms were allocated and everything was ready, everyone stood in the control room, looking at each other.

" Ok," the Doctor said, taking charge, " out of that door is London in the year 1601, and around the corner os the Globe theatre. It's Christmas Eve. But we can't all go walking out of that door or we'll attract far too much attention, dressed as we are. But we need to find Shakespeare. I suggest myself, Lily, Jack ... um, Lily, who else do you want to take? "

" Don't worry about us lot," Rose said to the Doctor from where she stood beside him, " we need to stay behind anyway to organise something for Lily, don't we girls? "

Lily wondered what was in store but said, " Fine. If you lot are staying here, we'll go see Shakespeare. We're going to find Will, check that everything's still on for the wedding, see if he's got everything sorted, and find out what we're doing tomorrow. "

She started towards the door, as the Doctor said over his shoulder,

" We'll try not to be too long," he called, " makes yourselves at home. "

" Oi, best man! " Lily shouted back, " get over here! Ianto - c'mon, you too! "

" Me? " Ianto asked, suprised.

" Yeah, you," nodded Lily, " I need someone who knows what they're doing when it comes to this wedding, and these lot certainly don't. If my bridemaid's here, I need someone else with me - someone organised. " This seemed to be enough convincing for Ianto, and Lily looked at Owen, " and you're coming because I don't trust you in here, in spite of how many other people are around. Oh, and as best man you _are _responsible for looking after the rings, and making Jack get there on time tomorrow, and looking decent. "

" The Globe's ten minutes away from the pub we'll be staying in, you told me," Jack said, rolling his eyes, " how hard can it be to get there? "

" God knows that you'd find a way to mess it up," Lily told him, as the Doctor, Ianto and Owen stepped out of the TARDIS. Before Lily stepped out, Jack reached for her arm and pulled her back to him, up close against his warm, hard body.

" You know," he said with a tone of curiosity as he looked at her, " I don't know how I feel about meeting your ex-husband. It's making me kind of ... jealous. "

Lily smirked at him, " I like it when you're jealous. But don't worry about it - you know it was a quick marriage, we were kids, and all that. We've been through it - it didn't mean anything. Not really. And I've seen him twice since thne, and he's re-married and he knows I'm happy with someone else. "

" Still," Jack said quietly - they were by the door and no-one else would be able to hear them, as they were either outside or at the far side of the control room - and his voice taking on a kind of silky sexy tone, " knowing that he married you first. Knowing that that man slept with you before _I _did ... "

Lily shrugged, " Yeah he did, but it was a long time ago, and he wasn't a patch on _you_, tiger. "

Jack grinned as Lily got onto her toes and planted a kiss on his lips, before turning to the door, tugging him out by the hand.

They stepped into the fresh air, which Lily thought had a distinct smell of 17th century London. She looked around - the familiar narrow cobbled streets she'd met before. Even Ianto had been here with her, the time they'd arranged it with Will.

Jack took a deep breath, " Ah, that old feel of time travel - god, it feels good. "

It was cold - only to be expected for Christmas Eve - and actually, it was freezing. Jack wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder and pulled her closer to him, mumbling, " I don't want you to be cold. "

" I'm not cold," Lily told him, shaking her head, " time lord, remember? I can withstand hotter and colder temperatures than humans. "

" I don't care if you _are _a time lord," Jack said, shaking his head and tightening his arm around his lover's shoulders, pulling her in, " doesn't mean I'm not allowed to fuss over you. "

Lily smiled, returning the favour with her arm around his waist.

" What's he like then, Shakespeare? " Owen asked as Lily and the four men walked down the street, " in the flesh? He must be something, if you married him. "

Lily looked anxiously at Jack - sure she'd been married, but it meant nothing, they were young and stupid, and it hardly lasted very long. In her mind, it didn't count, and she couldn't help but wish this was her first weding. Though she supposed it wasn't like they'd had friends before and made a show of it - they'd run away. And even though Jack had been married twice before, he now felt like it meant nothing - not when Lily was here, and he knew he'd have her forever.

" He's a decent guy," Lily shrugged, " although he's cocky, arrogant, vain, total flirt. "

" Sounds like someone else we know," Owen muttered.

" Hey," Jack said sharply, " I don't care if you're my best man, it won't stop me putting you on meanial duties when we get back home, for disrespecting your boss - how do you like the sound of cleaning the hub and going for long walks to that pizza place at the other side of town? "

Lily rolled her eyes, and told Owen, " Don't worry about him. I think you'll actually be getting a temporary promotion when you get back home. "

" You what? " Owen asked, raising his eyebrows, as the five of them continued to walk to the pub they asumed they'd find Shakespeare in.

" Well someone's got to run the place while we go on Honeymoon, haven't they? " she said, grinning.

" Oh," Owen said, " I didn't think about the honeymoon ... or I thought, maybe Gwen would be in charge? How long are you gone for? Where are you going? "

" When did we decide to put Owen in charge? " Jack asked her, raising his eyebrows.

" Oh come on," Lily said, shaking her head at Jack, " you know he can do a good job, even if he pretends that he can't. And he's worked for you longer than Gwen has. Owen, we'll be gone for two weeks, possibly - "

" Four," Jack corrected simply.

" Four? " Lily asked, though she loved the thought of it, " can we afford to be away from home that long? "

" Course you can," the Doctor said, " time machine? We could fix it so you have a month, but it's less time in the real world, I suppose. "

" Just go on bloody honeymoon," Ianto said, suprising them with his swearing, " the pair of you spend too much time worrying about the rest of us. We can occasionally manage without you, and if it was that serious, we'd find a way of letting you know. Now focus on your wedding. "

As they rounded a corner, Lily smirked a little, and looked up at Jack, " Well that's told us," she said.

" Oh my God," Ianto said, as a group of people walked past them in full 17th century clothes, " this is amazing. I've only just realised where we are. "

Lily smiled, " Great, isn't it? Now," she added as they stopped outside the pub, " here we are. Ianto, Owen, when Will flirts with you, just ignore him. And don't mention anything about his works if you're not sure when they were written - don't give away the future to him, or anything. "

The Doctor went ahead first, opening up the door of the pub and leading the others in. Lily dropped her arms from around Jack as she slipped through the doorway.

The pub was grotty and dirty but had a warm friendly feel to it nonetheless.

Lily saw him sitting in the corner of the room with two young women - both of them dark haired and rather beautiful. She rolled her eyes - it was about right for him. She suddenly realise she'd regenerated since seeing him last, but then again, he'd taken the Doctor's change of face rather well in the past. He knew that she was some kind of time traveller from another world.

She laid eyes on him and started towards him - the others hung back, not sure what was going on, or what to make of it. The Doctor however, followed, so the others did too.

Lily walked over to Shakespeare and the two women.

One of the women noticed her first, and the other did too, so Shakespeare turned to look at her as the women did. Lily today was wearing a tight pencil skirt and a pale pink silky blouse with ruffles down the front, and her beige trenchcoat - all clothes which accentuated her new-found curves, and worked well with her colouring and bright red hair.

" Well hello," Shakespeare said, looking her up and down, using his most flirtatious tone, " and what can I do for you, madam? "

Lily looked over her shoulder at her dad, boyfriend, and two friends, and then back at Will, " I was hoping you'd got the Globe all set up for my wedding, Will. "

Shakespeare's eyes widened as he looked at her, " Lily? "

" Hey Will," she said with her wicked smile.

" Lilyflower! " he laughed, getting up and engulfing her in a big warm bear hug. She laughed as they hugged, and he pulled back to look at her, " Oh, you've changed! Lilyflower! "

She laughed as they shared another hug, and once they broke apart, she took a step back so that she was inbetween Jack and the Doctor. Jack possessively slid an arm around his girl's waist, and Shakespeare first turned his attention to the Doctor.

" Doctor," he grinned," good to see you, good to see you. "

They shook hands and the Doctor shook his hand warmly, before Will turned to the man at Lily's side. He looked the handsome man up and down and could immediately see why Lily had gone for him in the first place - he just wondered if he had the personality to match. Jack looked Shakespeare up and down - the man was fairly good looking, he'd give him that, but he wasn't anywhere near the kind of man Lily deserved.

" You must be Lily's betrothed," Will said.

" Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said with a smile, sticking out his hand.

" William Shakespeare," Will replied, taking his hand and shaking it firmly, before looking to the side of them at the other two men. His eyes settled first, on Ianto, " Hmmm, I think we've met before. I remember a handsome face. " He then looked at Owen, " but I've not met you? "

" My friend Owen," Lily said, gesturing to him, " and yes, you've met my friend Ianto. "

" Well come on, sit down," Will said, drawing up more chairs for them all. Jack sat down between Lily and one of Will's gorgeous companions. He turned to the girl, who looked about 18 at the most, and gave her one of his most dazzling smiles.

" Oh, I almost forgot," Will said, shaking his head, " these are my daughters Susanna and Judith. Girls, this is Lily, the old friend I told you about. "

Jack promptly stopped grinning at the girl, as did Owen, who'd been eyeing up the other one - it didn't matter how pretty they were, it was out of the question to eye up William Shakespeare's teenage daughters.

" Did your wife not come down for the wedding? " the Doctor asked.

" No, Anne's mother is unwell, she has gone to stay with her," Will told them, " but enough of that -the Globe is decorated fit for a wedding, Lilyflower, it's all set up as you wanted, and a small band willl be there tomorrow to provide music. A vicar will be there, so all you have to do now is show up. "

" Amazing," Lily said, " knew I could count on you. Thanks. And did you bag us a couple of rooms - me and my girl friends have got somewhere to stay, but I can't have Jack here hanging around. Bad luck and all that. Oh, and the boys were hoping to have a few drinks and a little party in here tonight? "

" Anything for you, Lilyflower," Will grinned.

They didn't stay much longer to talk with Will, and it was agreed that the men would come to the pub very shortly to give Jack a good send off - it was early evening anyway. Will also told them, that she vicar would be at the Globe for 1PM the next day to marry them.

Lily thanked Will and hugged him tightly as a means of showing her thanks, before telling his daughters she'd see them tomorrow. Will shook hands with both the Doctor and Jack, and then they all left.

They'd only left the pub a minute, when Lily shook her head and looked at Jack, eyes wide with panic, " I've already forgotten what time we're getting married! "

Jack stopped in his tracks and stared at her in horror.

Ianto laughed at the pair of them and said, " Don't worry, I've got it. One in the afternoon. "

They got back to the TARDIS and found all the men, plus Tosh and Alice, in the control room. Alice had already put her son in one of the bedrooms, and told him she'd join him soon.

" How did it go? " Tosh asked.

" Fine," nodded Lily as she closed the door behind them, " it was great - it's all set. "

" We're all set too," Tosh said, " c'mon, come to the bar - everything's ready! We're going to send you off to married life in style! "

Lily laughed and turned to Jack, " I suppose that's your cue to get out, isn't it? "

" Wait Dad," Alice said, " can't we at least have a chat or something, before you go? "

Jack nodded, and went off to speak to her dad for a while - Lily understood that they needed to have a chat. They saw each other very rarely, but they needed to speak about the wedding at least, since they'd barely said two words since meeting each other up.

Jack and Alice went off through the double doors off the console room and into the corridor - Lily wasn't particularly bothered what they were talking about, because she knew it would just be small talk.

" Did he say that's his daughter? " Mickey asked, looking at Lily, " babe, I thought you said she was his friend? "

Lily shrugged, " I only said that because Stephen doesn't know - Alice doesn't want to let him on the whole thing, and she and Jack barely see each other. She doesn't trust him and she thinks he's dangerous, so we'd all on convincing her to come to the wedding. But yeah, she's his daughter. And Stephen's his grandson. "

" And that don't bother you? " Mickey asked.

Lily gave him a pointed look

" What? " Owen said, noticing the look she gave Mickey, " It's the same quesiton I've asked you before, and you never gave me an answer. "

She'd never really spoken about Jack's daughter to her collegues, " Course it doesn't bother me! " she said, " Alice was born a long time before I came to Torchwood - I can hardly expect him to have been alone for the whole 140 years we were seperated. The only thing that bother's me is that I'll have a step-grandson. I'm not nearly old enough. "

" You bet it's not," the Doctor said, a protective growl escaping from his lips, " no way is she having kids any time soon, never mind grandkids. "

" Aren't you about 200? " Ianto asked Lily.

Lily waved a hand, " That's young, by time lord standards. "

The double doors opened, and only Jack entered, though he was smiling. He only had eyes for Lily as he walked over to her, " Alice and Stephen are in one of the bedrooms - they'll be staying in there until the morning, I think. Alice is too wary of everyone to join in the hen do. "

Lily nodded, and Tosh said loudly, " C'mon then! Let's go, Lily! Everyone's waiting for you. "

" Yeah," Owen said, nodding, " let's get to the pub. "

Lily sighed - she was looking forward to the partying and messing around with her friends, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave Jack - she loved his company so much. But she couldn't wait to marry him.

She gave Jack one of those looks which drove him crazy - a long lingering look which swept up and down his body.

" Just ... just give us five minutes," she said, shaking her head.

" Lily! " Tosh protested.

" Yeah, c'mon," Mickey said, " we got a stag do to get to. "

" But it's the last time we're going to see each other the wedding! " Lily protested, " we've got stuff to say to each other! "

Everyone agreed, and Lily took Jack's hand and led him back through the double doors. It was a hallway behind those doors, with the main corridors over a bridge.

As soon as they were through the doors and down the corridor a little, Jack laid his hands on Lily's hips and pushed her back a little so she was against the wall, though it was gentle. He was usually always gentle, but he knew when to be rough - it was when she got that certain look in her eyes.

He closed in on her, hands on her hips, pressing her against the wall as he looked at her - his eyes held a deep intensity, and pressed against his hard chest, she could feel the fast drumming of his single heart.

Lily closed her eyes in pure pleasure, " I love you," she whispered, the words barely more than a breath, just so content in that moment.

" I love you too," Jack said, his face all strong and serious in a way that she adored. Lily's hands came up to rest on his arms, although her eyes were still closed, and Jack's hands on her hips tightened as they stood pressed together. Jack looked down at her and said, " Will Shakespeare's pretty taken with you too, I think. "

Lily shrugged opening her eyes, " It's no big deal. We're old friends. "

" Don't think I didn't see the way he looked at you," Jack said, his voice taking on a low and possessive sort of tone, " I'm a very jealous man, Lily. "

" I like it when you're jealous," Lily said, her voice low and quiet too as they flirted, " you're so sexy when you get all possessive. "

Jack smirked and leaned down, his lips at her ear as he whispered, " It's because you're mine, Lily. You're all mine, aren't you? "

" God, yes," Lily whispered

Jack grinned and leaned down to claim his lips for her own, kissing her quite roughly, at which she reacted in the same way and kissed back. It was a short kiss, but was as intense as ever - sometimes she didn't know how she could bear all of that overwhelming pleasure

Lily's head rested back against the wall as they stood together in contentment.

" I can't believe I'm going to marry you," she said, sighing happily.

" I can't wait," Jack said, " I even wrote some vows the other week - can't exactly remember them all now, but it's going to be so amazing. I never thought we'd get here, what with everything that happened.

" Nah, it was meant to be," Lily said, " you and me we're ... we just fit. We're going to be so happy Jack. Anything to say, before we get married? Any final skeletons in the closet, that you ought to tell me about? Or ... I don't know ... anything you want to say? "

Jack grinned, " There's so much I could say," he told her, " I love you, I can't wait for you to be my wife. You're so beautiful, I could look at you forever. I want to make you happy forever, and I ... I could go on like this forever, do you want to me stop? "

Lily smiled, " I think I get the idea," she said, running her hands up and down his upper arms slowly, feeling the strong muscles that lie under his clothes.

Jack leant down and they shared a long, long kiss. It was completely perfect, and the heat built up between them, and before Lily knew it, her hand was running through his hair while the other clawed at his arm. One of her legs was wrapped around his, and both of his strong arms were around her waist, keeping her up and supporting her.

When their kiss broke apart, Lily looked at him, and suddenly her eyes became cloudly with worry. " There ... there _was _something that I had to say. S'nothing really, but I should mention it to you. It's more ... I just want to know what you think ... I ... "

" Lily? " Jack asked, their passion suddenly turning down and becoming love, care and concern again, " baby, what's wrong? "

" My wedding dress," she said, " see ... it's white. "

" So? Are you worried you're going to spill something down it? "

" No! " Lily said, sighing as she rested her head back against the wall and looked at him, " it's just ... doesn't white symbolise purity? "

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed a little, " Is that about you having been married before? I don't care about that - so it's supposed to symbolise purity? Who cares? _I _don't. "

" It's not about Will," she said, biting on her bottom lip, " it's just - I was taking it as purity within our relationship ... but I'm not even "pure" within our relationship, am I? I'll never be ... I'm ... " she sighed and finally spat it out, closing her eyes, " oh, you won't think of me as a hypocrite if I wear white, will you? Because I'm not pure, because the Master raped me. "

" Shut up," Jack said quite angrily, his hands moving to her shoulders, where he gave her a little shake, " look at me. "

When she didn't open her eyes, Jack said slowly and rather angrily, " Look at me. "

She opened her eyes at looked at him, and he smiled rather more gently once she did so. " OK," he said, his hands sliding back down to her waist, " listen to me baby - we're getting married tomorrow, and that evil bastard is the last thing we're going to think about, yeah? "

" I just ... "

" Well don't," Jack said gently, " I don't care about it, I don't care about any of it, and you know it. None of it was your fault - in fact, it made me bloody love you _more_! You were brave and you've overcome everything, and it made me want to hold you and protect you. I love you, no matter what. "

" You're so great," Lily said, as they shared another kiss, this one slow and sweet.

" Come on! " the Doctor said, knocking on the door, " it'd be nice if we all got going today. "

" Out in a second! " Lily replied loudly, before turning her attention back to Jack.

" Nothing else you want to say? " Jack asked, wincing as he worried about what was coming next,

Lily smiled and laid both of her hands on his chest, her fingers lightly dancing across his chest as she looked into his eyes with complete happiness. " I love you. I'll love you forever, kitten, I promise. I'll always love you, I promise. "

Jack laughed, " You don't have to promise me that - I know it anyway. But it's lovely to hear, baby. "

Lily smiled and they shared another kiss, before she told him, " We'd best be getting back to the others. God knows what they've all got planned for us, but they'll come and drag us in here if we don't leave soon. "

Jack nodded and the pair of them went back into the control room.

" Said a nice goodbye for the night, did you? " Owen smirked.

" Piss off," Lily said, sticking her tounge out at him, although she was joking and they both knew it.

" Come on, let's go," Tosh said to her friend, touching Lily's arm gently.

Lily looked around at everyone, and the first person she moved to was her dad. She smiled at him and said, " Have fun then, yeah? I'll see you in the morning. "

Lily was suprised that her dad hadn't had a chat with her - some kind of father-daughter talk about the wedding, but she knew she'd see him in the morning, so she suspected he'd talk to her in the morning. She knew how hard it must be for him to let her go, because they'd always been so close, and this was the final step.

The Doctor smiled and pulled his daughter into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, " See you in the morning, Lils. "

Lily nodded, " Don't let him do anything stupid," she said, glancing over at Jack, and then back at her dad, " keep an eye on him, for me? "

" You've got it," the Doctor said, although it didn't exactly reassure her, since she knew if he had a few drinks, he'd be just as bad as Jack could be.

She then turned to Owen and hugged him too, " Have fun, sweetie. Oh, and make sure he looks half decent tomorrow please. And don't lose the rings. And please get to the theatre on time. "

" I'll try," Owen said.

Next in the group was Ianto, and she hugged him too, kissing his cheek, " Thanks for everything you've done sweetie. And will you _please _keep an eye on these lot. I want to be able to marry that man tomorrow, and anything could happen if they're left to their own devices. "

" Hey! " Jack protested, " why have you got so little faith in me? "

Her eyes passed over Mickey and Pete, and settled on Luke - he was just a 16 year old boy. He stopped in front of him and reached out to lay a hand on his arm - she barely knew him, but she was so nice, and Luke felt that he could trst her, especially after all the stories about her his mum had told him.

" Don't let these let lead you astray, ok? " she said softly, " they could get up to anything but .. well, just watch what you're doing. "

Finally, she turned back to Jack. " Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said, laying a hand on his cheek as she pulled him down for a kiss. They shared a short kiss, and the others in the room wolf-whistled. When they broke apart, Jack winked,

" That doesn't leave much, does it? "

" Get out of here," Lily said, shooing him away with one hand. She laughed, and soon they'd all gone, and she was left with Tosh.

" Time to go! " Tosh said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her with her.

They stopped just outside the bar, and Tosh handed her bright pink sparkly t-shirt and pair of pink sparkly pajama bottoms.

" Put them on," she said.

Lily laughed and accepted them, stripping off and putting them on while Tosh turned her back on her to let her get changed in the corridor. When she turned back to her, she grinned - the t-shirt had bride written across the chest in curly black writing, and an "L" plate on the back.

" This is genius," she smiled.

" Not quite done," Tosh said, pulling out a bright red lipstick and tossing it to her. Lily applied it with ease, and Tosh then gave her a pair of flashing red devil horns. Lily laughed as she put them on.

Tosh pulled off her long black coat to reveal the same sparkling pink pajama bottoms, and a sparkly pink t-shirt which said "bridesmaid" in curly black writing.

" Here we go! " Tosh said, pushing the door open and leading Lily walk in.

Lily laughed joy fully as she saw Tosh, Gwen, Jackie, Sarah Jane, Martha and Rose, all dressed in the same outfit. All of them were dressed up in pink, glitter and sequins, and were even wearing pink wigs.

The bar was a large glamorous room which was rarely used, and half of the room was covered in sleeping bags and pillows, while the bar area was decorated with pink bunting, and even a banner that read "Lily 4 Jack 3"

On top of the bar were many, many bottles of booze and only seven glasses, with barstools pulled up around the bar, and several bowls of food - mostly crips, chocolate bars and various sweets.

" Thanks for getting everything together, and bringing the booze and the food, and ... stuff," she said as she sat down on one of the bar stools.

" Enough talk! " Jackie said, waving a hand, " when are we going to open the booze? "

" Now," said Martha, reaching for a bottle of vodka, and a bottle of lemonade and mixing them together in everyone's glass. They all picked up their glasses and chinked them together.

" Cheers," Lily grinned.

" How does it feel then? " Gwen asked, " knowing you're going to be married tomorrow? Last night as a free woman. "

" Free woman? " Lily scoffed, " I haven't been free since I moved to Cardiff - joined Torchwood. Takes over your life, man. " She paused and then burst out into a wide grin, " can't wait to marry him. I just want ... god, it just sounds nice ... I like saying it ... I'm going to marry him. I'm going to be _Mrs _Harkness. I might get everyone to call me Mrs Harkness all the time. "

" I'll tell you one thing," Sarah Jane said, " that man of yours is absolutely gorgeous. "

" Ooh, isn't he just," Jackie nodded.

" Mmm," Martha nodded, " I mean, I know what he's like, but still - and I've never seen anyone so devoted to someone else. He completely adores you. You're so lucky. "

Rose nodded, and then said, " Lily, you've got some serious explaining to do to me, you know. The last I saw of you, Jack had been killed on the Game Station, and you spent a year grieving for him. What the hell happened? "

" Oh Rose," Lily sighed, " I'll always be so grateful to you - I owe you so much. For making my dad so happy and - oh, I just know you're going to be happy forever, especially now you're part time-lord. It's amazing. Oh, and the second thing. I'm so grateful for what you did for him. You brought him back to life. "

" I - what? " Rose asked, shocked.

" You remember when you absorbed the time vortex all that time ago on the Game Station? You killed all the Daleks. And without any of us knowing it, you brought _him _back to life. It took two years, and I started to realise something. "

Everyone was listening to her tell the story.

She continued after taking a sip of her drink, " I started to get this weird feeling. It started with you, Sarah-Jane. You told me you thought you'd heard my surname before. Back when I was going by "Harkness". Then there was Canary Wharf. I met Ianto Jones, who was working for Torchwood One back then, in the rubble. Told him my name was Lily Harkness, and he said he'd heard the name before. He said "is that any relation to-" and then he got cut off. I thought nothing of it at the time, but then I met you, Martha, and you told me you thought you'd heard the surname before. One night, I got this dream - remembered all three of those things. And then I just knew it. I _knew _he was around somewhere. And I wondered where he'd be - thought of the rift, and of the 21st century - Rose, you were from the 21st century, so I thought he might be there. Went to the rift, 21st century, and I met him again. Took us another year to get back to Torchwood and be happy, but we were together. And in the end, it was down to my friends, but really, Rose I owe it all to you. "

" I'm so glad you found him," Rose said, " you're perfect for each other. "

Lily nodded, " I'm glad you found us again, too. _You're _perfect for my dad. "

Rose smiled and the two women shared a long, long hug.

Once they'd finished off a couple of drinks each, things became more lively, nd Tosh suggested that they play a game. She and Gwen exchanged wicked looks - they'd spoke about this - and Gwen began pouring out shots - one for each of them.

" So," Tosh said, much more confident than usual, " for anyone who doesn't know how this one goes, we all have a shot. We take it in turns. The first person says "I have never" and then says something they've never done. If anyone in the group _has _done that, then they drink their shot, and we move onto the next person. "

" Lily," Gwen said, " you start. "

" Um ... Ok, I have never ... played this game before. "

Everyone else drunk their shot, and Gwen topped them all up. They moved onto the next person in the circle, who was Sarah Jane. The questions started off fairly tame "I have never read Harry Potter", "I have never been to spain", "I have never had blonde hair" and "I have never smoked a cigarette."

Then Jackie said, glancing at Lily, " I have never kissed - and I mean properly kissed, like a snog - Captain Jack Harkness. "

Lily smirked and down her shot, as did Gwen, Tosh, Martha and Rose.

" All of you? " Sarah Jane asked, " my, that man gets around. "

Lily laughed, " Oh, you know it. He's a terrible flirt - he'll snog anything. When have _you _snogged him, Gwen? And you, Tosh? "

Gwen shrugged, " When I first started working here - it was an energy transfer. "

The others giggled and scoffed, and Tosh said, " Ages ago. I was upset because it was Valentine's day and I was alone, so he kissed me. I guess he's nice like that. "

Sarah Jane looked around at the women and said, " I have never kissed someone of the same sex. "

Tosh, Gwen and Lily all drunk their shots.

" Jesus," Rose laughed, " what the hell happens at Torchwood? "

It was Martha's turn next, and she said, " I have never, um ... gone commando at work. "

Lily drunk her shot, though no-one else did, and everyone laughed. " Lily! " Rose laughed, " really? "

Lily shrugged, with a little smirk, and Gwen's turn was next, " I have never had sex in a public place," she said, as Lily drunk her shot, but no-one else did, again.

" I have never," Tosh started, " kissed a famous person. "

Again, Lily downed her shot, and this time Sarah Jane and Martha drunk theirs too. " Oh, you name it," Lily said when several people looked at her in questioning, " Shakespeare ... Casanova ... Robin Hood ... Guy of Gisbourne ... "

" Shakespeare," Martha said.

" Albert Einstein," Sarah Jane shrugged.

The game got more and more lively with the questioning, and it wasn't soon before Lily was drunk - there seemed to be a distinct pattern. In the questions concern sex, Lily drunk to every single one, and the other girls drunk to a couple but not all of them.

" I have never ... um ... kept condoms with me at work. "

Lily laughed and downed her shot, as did Gwen and Jackie. They all laughed at Jackie doing it, and she told them she'd gone to the shop before work for them, and ended up having to take them to work with her, while Gwen said the same thing. As her friends looked at her, Lily shrugged,

" What can I say? You never know when Jack wants it. Got to keep some around just in case. "

Later on, they were still playing the game. " I have never had a threesome. "

Lily laughed and drunk, as the others expected her to, though no-one else did.

" With who? " laughed Rose, shaking her head, " surely not you, Jack and ...? "

" No way," Lily said, " Jack doesn't do threesomes - wants me all to himself, I think. And in fact, I don't want anyone else when I'm with him. No, it was once when me and dad went to the sixties - luckily he was busy with a case, and I happened to come across a couple of swingers - pair of blokes. Lovely. Anyway - I have never ... kissed an alien, actually. "

" Really? " Rose asked, " not like you. "

Tosh and Gwen both drunk their shots.

" I have never fantasised about a co-worker," Jackie shrugged.

Everyone else drunk theirs straight down, and Jackie laughed before saying, " Only joking, I have really," she said, cackling as she downed her shot too.

" C'mon then," Lily said," who were we all thinking of? "

" Owen," Tosh blushed, knowing she could be honest because it was only a game, " and also Jack. "

Lily laughed, and Gwen said, " Owen. Yeah, and Jack. "

" Couple of people," Martha shrugged, " and ... also Jack, if he counts as a collegue. And the Doctor. "

" Just some people I worked with a long time ago," Sarah Jane shrugged, " and the Doctor, if we're counting, I suppose. "

" The Doctor," Rose grinned, " I'm assuming yours would be Jack. "

" And Owen, I suppose, just the once," Lily said, " he's a good looking man. And ... and also, maybe Ianto, likes ages and ages ago. "

The girls all burst into laughter at the thought that most of them had fantasised about Jack, and a few had about the Doctor, and even Owen and Ianto - the whole thing caused a few suprises.

Half an hour later, everyone was pretty drunk, and they decided to move onto another game. They ended up playing a game similar to pin the tail on the donkey, except they put up a big picture of a man, and he aim was to kiss his lips after being spun around three times.

It was a huge laugh considering that they were all drunk too.

Sarah Jane won the game, and the other girls all complained that it was unfair - Sarah Jane had experience over the rest of them, she was older (except for Lily, who drunkenly argued the same thing.)

" Truth or dare? " Martha asked Lily a while later.

" Truth," Lily said.

" Who was the last person you kissed? " Gwen cut in, " in fact - who was the last person eveyrone kissed? Proper kiss, not like cheeks for family and stuff. Mine was Rhys. "

" Jack," Lily was, predictably.

" Owen," Tosh said.

" Owen? " Lily demanded with a delighted little scream, " when did this happen? What? "

Tosh blushed, " It kind of just ... well, it just did. It was today, actually. Just after all the Daleks were gone, and the planets went back to normal. We were all thankful to be alive. We all hugged, didn't we Gwen? And he hugged me and then kissed my lips, like a proper kiss, told me he was glad we were both ok. "

Lily laughed, " That's amazing! "

The game went on and one, with more drinks. They gossiped, told each other secrets, laughed and joked about the men, and tried to throw the sweets into each others mouths and catch them.

They drifted in and out of truth and dare, and when Lily slurred that she'd take a dare, she was gleefully told by en equally drunken Martha, to kiss Rose. Lily laughed and she and Rose crawled towards each other - it would be a laugh - Rose was her friend, she could trust her, and it was only a little kiss. The advantage of being with a friend was that it'd never come out, and she knew Jack would hardly mind.

Rose crawled towards her and both of them were up for a kiss, since it was just a dare. Lily laid her hand on Rose's cheek, taking charge and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met, and it was a kiss which tasted of vodka and spirits, while their female friends cheered them on.

Other dares included Martha giving Gwen a lap dance, Jackie being made to down a full can of beer, Sarah Jane getting up and singing a song as loud as she could, and Tosh being ordered to kiss Lily. Tosh was nervous about that, but knew it was only a joke, so they shared a kiss.

Hours and hours had passed, and it was after midnight when they all got into their sleeping bags - they were all drunk, and had all had such a good night.

" Hey guys? " Lily said, struggling to zip up her sleeping bag.

There was a chorus of "yeah", "what" and "yes."

" You're all the best. "

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for all the support I've been getting from you recently. I will be writing the wedding very soon but I could do with a few suggestions about certain details.**

**Firstly, I need a first dance song for Lily and Jack - I usually use Moonlight Serenade as their song as that was what they danced to on the barrage balloon when they first met - I might use this unless I get some other suggestion with a good idea.**

**Also, I'm thinking about their honeymoon now - I have no idea where they could go but have already had a suggestion - more ideas would be really appreciated because I'm struggling on this one**

**Finally, this story should be coming to an end soon - I just want to know if anyone would like to read a few chapters of honeymoon before the end of the story, or has any good ideas for what could happen on honeymoon.**

**Thanks.**


	13. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Here we are - something we've been waiting for, for a long time. It's taken a while to get it right, and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get it right but I've tried my best. I hope I've done Lily and Jack justice.**

**And just so you know, Tosh's bridesmaid dress was inspired by the blue dress Kate Middleton wore when she announced her engagement to Prince William.**

Chapter Thirteen

Lily woke up the next morning in something of a daze. She sat up and looked around, and then laughed as she reached out for her watch, beside her sleeping bag - it was 9am, and she'd be getting married in 4 hours.

She didn't think she'd ever been this excited - she knew Jack Harkness was the perfect person for her and she felt so strongly about him that she couldn't really put it into words. She was going to walk down the aisle towards him, promise to love him forever, and then be his wife.

There was nothing better that she could imagine than being his wife - just the word sounded amazing, never mind everything it stood for - she already knew their love was so strong, but making it official was the best thing she could think of - showing everyone she loved him, telling him exactly what he meant to her, and being able to be his wife - _his. _

Everything about marriage seemed so perfect for her.

" I'm getting married! " she exclaimed, the excitement building up inside and bursting out of her.

There was a groan from beside her, and Rose lifted her head from the pillow, her blonde hair messed up, and her eyes half closed. " Do you have to be so cheery? " she groaned, as others around them started to lift their heads up, " it's early, and I drunk too much last night. "

" Yeah," Martha said, sitting up and running a hand through her hair, " you drunk far more than the rest of us. "

Lily shrugged, her smile lighting up the whole room as she unzipped her sleeping bag and got to her feet, " What can I say? I'm a time lord - maybe I handle my drink better than the rest of you. Tell you what thought, last night was wicked. "

" I'm suprised you can remember it," Tosh said.

As everyone else started to get to their feet, Lily shrugged, " Course I can - well ... not all of it I suppose. "

" Ah-ha! " Gwen said, pointing a finger at her, " so you're not as immune to the booze as you'd have us believe. I'll give you one thing, you're hilarious when you're drunk ... some of the secrets you told us about you and Jack ... well ... "

Lily frowned, " I don't remember saying anything that bad ... "

Jackie laughed, " You certainly let slip enough little secrets about your sex life. "

The other girls all laughed and once everyone was stood up, Lily threw her arms out in glee and shouted, " I'm getting married today! " She was like a kid at Christmas as she jumped up and down and turned to Tosh, " I'm getting married. "

She threw herself at her friend and hugged Tosh, before reaching out to Rose and hugging her too, while she somehow even managed to pull Martha in too. " I'm - " she started again.

" Getting married! " the other three chorused, before all four of them burst out into laughter.

Lily managed to spend the next ten minutes hugging her friends and telling them all exactly how excited she was and how much she wanted to marry him. She hugged all of the women in the room, did some strange happy dance until eventually the others started to worry for her.

" C'mon," Sarah-Jane laughed, possibly the most sensible of the lot of them, as she put an arm around Lily's shoulders and steered her towards the door, " let's get to the kitchen, hmmm? You need a bit of something to eat and drink before you scream yourself hoarse. "

Lily agreed to Sarah-Jane's plan, although Sarah-Jane went back to the room to check on Luke, and while Jackie went to the room she knew Pete and their son Tony were in, Lily, Tosh, Gwen, Martha and Rose went to the kitchen.

Lily pushed open the door to the kitchen, laughing over her shoulder at her friends, and when she walked into the kitchen, found Ianto and her dad standing by the counter, each drinking a mug of coffee - Jack and Owen had spent the night in the inn, while Luke, Mickey and Pete were in some of their rooms.

" Dad! " Lily said, hurrying towards the pair of them, " I'm getting married! Today! "

" I know, darling," the Doctor said, smiling at his daughter's enthusiasm and opening his arms as she headed towards him. She ran straight into his arms like a little whirlwind and he laughed at her and closed his arms around her.

Lily clung to him and hugged him tightly, and the Doctor smiled and smoothed down her hair, kissing the top of her head. She was his only child, and she meant everything to him - he knew she'd be so happy with Jack and he could just tell from the way she glowed everytime he saw her with Jack and with Torchwood.

It may have taken him a while to accept the relationship, but he was now completely satisfied.

As Lily broke away from him, she turned to Ianto - Ianto remembered how hysterical his sister had been on her wedding day, and he knew exactly how crazy and excited that a bride could get. He'd cleverly put down his mug of coffee in anticipation of what she'd do.

She moved to hug him too, but it was an extremely enthusiatic hug, and she more threw herself at him than anything, her legs wrapped around him and she hugged him tightly. He laughed at her - this was more affection than he was used to from her, and it was quite amusing.

In the meantime, Rose moved over to the Doctor with a shy smile, and he shared her smile, taking her into his arms and hugging her warmly.

Lily didn't notice however, and she was too busy deafening Ianto. " I'm getting married Ianto! " she told him as he put her back down on her feet carefully, " I'm going to marry Jack! "

" I know," Ianto smiled, wincing a little as he properly returned her to his feet.

" Oh I'm sorry sweetie," she said, shaking her head, " I didn't hurt you, did I? "

" Course you didn't," Ianto laughed, looking around at all of the girls, " how was the hen party? "

The girls all exchanged the same look, and they knew what it meant - everything that happened all the secrets, and the dared kisses, were strictly between friends. " It was good," Lily replied, on behalf of everyone, " they really showed me a good time. " She frowned a little and looked from Ianto to the Doctor, " how did you lot get on? Tell me nothing stupid happened? Jack's alright, isn't he? "

The Doctor bit his lower lip and Ianto looked at her, " He was very drunk when we left - I'd to practically drag him to his room, but he was otherwise fine. Didn't do anything stupid. "

" No stripper? " Lily checked.

" There _aren't _strippers in the 17th century, Lils," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes at her, " certainly not in a pub, anyway. And Jack might be a flirt, but he wouldn't be that interested in a stripper. "

" Unless she was named Lily Smith," Martha said, causing the other girls to erupt into fits of giggles.

" Oi! " the Doctor said, pointing a warning finger at Martha, " I don't want to hear talk like that about my baby girl! " He turned to look at Lily, " what do you want for breakfast Lils? "

She drunk some coffee and ate only half a slice of toast - she really didn't feel like eating much. She was far too nervous for that, and she couldn't make herself eat. She didn't even know why she was nervous, but she was.

As soon as she'd eaten breakfast, she was whisked off by her friends for them all to get ready for the wedding.

Her friends all fussed over her, and Lily found herself sitting in her bedroom at a dressing table, in a dressing gown. Sarah Jane was already dressed for the wedding in a smart peach skirt suit, and only had her big peach hat left to put on. Martha and Rose were in the TARDIS' vast wardrobe, with Alice, and Tosh was helping Sarah Jane do Lily's make up, while Gwen pulled her dress on.

" I bet you never thought you'd get here," Tosh said.

" No," Lily said, her eyes closed as Sarah Jane applied her eyeshadow with great precision, " when I first met Jack, I thought he was amazing. He was a charmer, suave, total flirt, smooth talker - exactly the kind of guy your parents warn you to stay away from, and exactly the kind of guy you fall for anyway. And then he started to change, and I knew we were meant to be. Weird isn't it, when you just ... know. And ... well ... here we are. "

" I don't understand how you can be so bloody perfect together," Gwen said, shaking her head, " I mean, I love Rhys, but still ... we're hardly you and Jack. "

" Yeah but we've been through more than any human couple will ever go through," Lily pointed out lightly, " those things really bond you together, you know. "

She sighed happily and smiled to herself - life with Jack was perfect, and she knew it sounded like a stupid fairytale sometimes, but it was their own unique fairytale - they'd be happy forever and just knew it. They could come through anything.

" You lot must be sick of hearing about me," Lily said, shaking her head.

" It's _your _day," pointed out Tosh, shrugging.

" Yeah," Lily nodded, " but what about you and Owen? I mean, last night didn't you tell me that the pair of you kissed, the other day? That's big stuff. "

" It was just a kiss," Tosh mumbled, though she was blushing and was clearly thrilled about it.

" Yeah, but for Owen, that's a big thing," Lily pointed out, " he doesn't do affection - I mean, this is Owen. But he's changing too - not really, I mean, but it's like since you saved his life with the powerplant going into meltdown, he's realised you and him could both have died, and ... well, it's like he's realised that you've got to make the most of everything you've got, while you're still here. "

" I ... I don't know," Tosh shrugged, " although ... well, it would be so great to finally get with him. "

" Maybe today's the day," Gwen said, turning around so Tosh could zip up the back of her dress, " Jack and Lily got engaged at _my _wedding, so maybe you and Owen could ... "

" Oh come on," Tosh laughed, shaking her head, " can't we forget about it for now, and talk about Jack and Lily, or something? "

The whole time that her friends were helping her get ready, and Lily was preparing to look her best for the biggest day of her life, she couldn't believe it was going to happen today. She felt a strange nervous feeling building up inside her, which she didn't understand.

They were very nearly ready to go, and as Lily stepped into her dress, the other women in the room told her they were going to get going to the Globe - it was a ten minute walk from where the TARDIS was parked.

Lily, only half wearing her dress but not caring, hugged Rose, Martha, Sarah Jane and Jackie, who all left the room along with Gwen, going to walk to the Globe. Pete, little Tony and Luke all headed off too.

Alice and Stephen had headed off earlier with Ianto. Alice didn't feel comfortable around any of this and couldn't wait to get home. She was doing her bit for her dad, but wasn't interested in any of these people - she was only here because her dad had pushed it so much and she supposed it wouldn't hurt to come to the wedding. It was only one day.

All the women looked fantastic, all in smart skirt suits or pretty dresses, with big hats or feathery hairclips, and the men wore smart suits, even though hardly anyone was attending the wedding. It was only a small selection of about 20 people, even including the bride and groom themselves and Will and his two daughters. They hadn't felt like anyone else was needed.

Only Tosh and Lily remained behind in Lily's bedroom, while the Doctor was hanging around somewhere too.

Lily laid a hand flat over her stomach as Tosh zipped up her dress for her, and she closed her eyes, standing perfectly still.

" What the matter? " Tosh asked her, laying her hands on Lily's shoulders and turning her around to look at her, " not getting cold feet are we? "

" No! " Lily said quickly, before smiling softly, " course not. I'm just so bloody nervous. "

" Nervous? " Tosh laughed, finding it unbelieveable that someone like Lily could be nervous when she was always so confident, especially being nervous about marrying the handsome captain who was perfect for her, " what have you got to be nervous about? Jack loves you more than I'd ever have thought it possible to love a person. It's hardly like he's going to jilt you at the altar. "

" Don't joke about it! " Lily said, shaking her head, " it's bad luck! "

Tosh laughed, " Don't be daft," she said, squeezing Lily's arms gently, " Jack proposed to you - there's nothing to be nervous about. "

" It's not that I think he'll jilt me," Lily said, shaking her head, " I'm just worried that something will go wrong - it always does where I'm concerned. Aliens turn up, try and kill me, or take over the world, or ... well ... no, never mind. I'm going to marry Captain Jack Harkness. All that matters, isn't it? "

Tosh smiled, " That's the spirit. "

Lily laughed and pulled Tosh in for a careful hug, " You've been so great in all of this," she said.

Tosh was wearing her bridesmaids dress - it was a deep, royal blue dress which was knee length. It was made of a beautiful and luxurious material and had elbow length sleeves, and a plunging neckline, and was decorated with jewels across the shoulders. In her hair, she was wearing a clip with a royal blue flower attatched.

There was a polite knock at the door, and the Doctor's voice came floating through to them as he shouted, " Lils, are you ready yet? It's all very well and good getting dressed up, but you can hardly keep Jack waiting, can you? "

Lily called out, " Yeah, come in. "

The door opened slowly and the Doctor stepped into the room.

He was wearing his usual blue pinstriped suit with the red tie, and a long blue trench coat. He stopped still in the doorway when he saw her.

He knew his daughter was pretty, but he hadn't been prepared for the vision that beheld him when he walked into the room. She was absolutely stunning, standing in the middle of the room with her hands clasped behind her back as if she was awaiting his judgement, a shy smile on her face.

Lily's dress was the purest white and was simply gorgeous. It was floor length, and form fitting. It hugged her figure right the way down but was classy and elegant. It was strapless and enchanced her assets without reavealing too much. The material was luxurious and completely lovely, as it followed the curves and lines of her body and made her look amazing. On her chest was a royal blue flower corsage and it matched the colour of Tosh's dress.

She wore little silver heels, and her bright red lipstick and elegant make up was perfectly done up by Sarah Jane, who'd also done her hair for her. Her red hair had been expertly curled, with some of it pinned back to hold a gorgeous tiara and veil. The veil was long and reached halfway down her back, but did not cover her face, and the tiara was decorated with the sme royal blue flowers as her corsage.

" Oh Lils," he breathed, utterly taken aback.

Lily smiled, " Are you ready to give me away? "

The Doctor stared at her, " You look ... " he stepped into the room and stopped just in front of her, " you look so beautiful, Lils. "

Tosh made her excuses and left the room, to leave Lily and her dad together, while Tosh claimed that she was going to find the bouquet for Lily.

" Really, dad? " Lily asked as she looked up at him, " do you think so? "

" Absolutely," he said, " You look so beautiful, Lily. There ... there aren't enough words, darling. You look absolutely stunning. Jack's so lucky to have you, and he'd better know it. "

Lily smiled, tears pricking at her eyes as she looked at her dad, who she loved and who she kenw loved her so dearly. They'd always been so close, and they both looked at each other with the same look in thir eyes - it was happiness, but it was kind of sad too.

" You know this doesn't change anything, don't you? " Lily said, reaching out and laying her hand on his arm, " I'll still see you - I saw you often anyway, when you visited, so you'll still come and visit me. Just because I've got a ring, a certificate and a new surname doesn't change things between me and you. "

" Course not," the Doctor said, reaching out slowly and going to touch her hair away from her face before he realised it was too perfect to mess up, and settling for taking her hand in his and squeezing tightly, " you're my daughter, Lils. It doesn't change anything. "

" Thank you," Lily said, squeezing his hand back, " for accepting Jack, and always being there for me, and ... just being the best dad in the world. "

The Doctor nodded, tears in his eyes - this was possibly the first time he'd realised she was fully grown up. " I'm so proud of you, Lils. And I know your mum would be too. "

" W-would she? " Lily asked, as she look back at him, the same tears in her eyes though she blinked furiously, telling herself there was no way that she could cry now.

" Course she would," the Doctor said, " anyone would be proud to call you their daughter. I'm so happy with the way you've turned out - you've really done yourself and me proud, Lily. "

" Thank you," Lily whispered.

The Doctor smiled, " I know Jack makes you happy," he told her, " I've known that for a very long time, so I know you're going to be happy with him for ... well, forever, aren't you? "

Lily nodded, tears so close that she couldn't speak.

She swallowed hard and looked at her dad - he knew everything she wanted to say to him - the thank yous, her love for him, how she'd still always see him, and he just nodded.

After taking her moment to compose herself, Lily said, " Tosh told me you have to wear four things at a wedding - something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. My dress is new, this bracelet Gwen lent me is borrowed, and the flowers in the tiara are blue. But I - "

" You don't have anything old? " the Doctor guessed, a smile flickering across his face, " I've got something really special to give you. "

Lily watched as he pulled something out of his pocket, and he held it up in front of her, " It was your mum's. "

Lily was ready to cry right there as she looked at the shimmering gold necklace, an elegant chain, with a small but perfect loveheart on the end of it, and her dad walked around her to fasten it on for her.

" I've been saving it for you, for a long time," the Doctor told her as he slowly fastened it for her, " she wore it when she married me, so it always seemed right to save it for your wedding. " He brushed her hair back over her shoulders and put her veil back as he came to stand in front of her, " of course when you got together with Jack, I didn't think there'd be a wedding, but ... here we are. "

Lily sighed and moved forwards, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. The Doctor smiled and hugged her back, only touching her gently - she looked far too perfect to mess up.

" I love you dad," Lily said as their hug ended and she reached up to kiss his cheek, trying not to get her favourite shade of pillar box red lipstick on his pale cheek.

" I love you too," the Doctor said, " and just for the record, I don't care if you're married - you're still my little girl, and you're still my baby. "

Lily smiled a little and the Doctor grinned at her, " Come on," he said, " are you ready? "

Lily took a little breath and then nodded, " Yeah," she said, before shaking her head and replacing her blank face with a glorious beam, " I can't wait. "

The Doctor offered out his arm to her and she smiled a slid her arm through his. They met Tosh in the control room, and she held out her bouquet to her.

" Oh it's lovely," Lily said, taking hold of the bunch of flowers in one arm, and smiling down at them - it was a bouqet of beautiful white and blue flowers.

The three of them walked to the Globe, which Lily was thankful was close due to the strappy heels she wore. A huge excitement but also nervousness built up inside Lily, the closer they got and the only thing that kept her walking on was the thought of Jack. The thought of Jack was enough to make anyone do anything, she thought.

It was Christmas day 1601, and it all felt so perfect.

" Gosh, it's cold," Lily laughed, looking up at the sky.

" And that makes you laugh? " the Doctor asked, raising his eyebrows.

" Sure," Lily said, " cold's good. Means it might snow. "

She was right, of course, and just as they got towards the Globe, small snowflakes started to fall from the sky. Lily looked up at the sky with a grin - getting married on Christmas day was Jack's idea, and Lily knew he was like a little kid. He'd wanted it to snow, and it was.

Once they got to the Globe, Lily stopped just outside. Through the doors of that magnificent theatre was her wedding.

She looked at her dad, and as Tosh, both of whom were smiling at her, and Tosh went ahead to tell whoever was at the door that they were coming. A moment later, Tosh came back to them.

" All ready," Tosh smiled.

" Good," Lily said, grinning, " then let's go. "

The three of them walked through a door, Tosh first and both Lily and the Doctor behind her, arm in arm. Once they were through one door, there was a wide archway which led into the big open room which usually held a stage and an audience, but today was dressed up for a completely different reason.

Some light orchestral music started up, and Tosh as maid of honour, started to walk down the aisle slowly. Lily and the Doctor stopped in the archway and waited until Tosh had reached the front of the room, before the wedding march started up, also played by the band.

Lily was beaming so much as she started to walk slowly - she faced the front of the room, eyes only for Jack, her radiant smile lighting up the room.

The wide open space had been set up with several chair at one side and at the other, with an aisle down the middle, lined with blue and white flower arrangements. The five-pice orchestra were at the back, with the guests and friends sat in the middle, all turning around to look at the beautiful bride, while Jack, Owen and the vicar stood at the front.

Lily could only look at Jack, and Jack was staring at her, speechless. She looked like an angel - he genuinley didn't think he'd ever seen her looking that good - and even that was an understatement. She looked absolutely stunning, and it was somehow hard to believe that she was all his. That any creature that lovely would want him and only him.

Jack found his breath taken away.

Everything about his almost-wife was perfect. The way her hair fell delicately and perfectly around her shoulders, the way the veil made her look like some kind of angel, the way the dress accentuated her curves, the way it clung to her body and moved around with her.

Lily found herself almost gliding down the aisle, feeling as if she could burst with happiness and she was completely estatic.

As she reached the front, where Jack was standing beside Owen, and Tosh slightly off to the other side, she flashed him a dazzling radiant grin, but spared a moment for her dad.

She kissed his cheek and he squeezed her hand before letting taking her hand and holding it out to Jack, putting her hand in Jack's. Jack took hold of Lily's hand, and shared a look with the Doctor - they both knew what it meant. The Doctor trusted Jack completely, to look after his baby.

The Doctor took a seat in the front row.

Lily turned away from Jack to give her bouquet to Tosh to keep hold of for her, and Tosh sat down in the front row at the other side. Lily turned back to Jack and he took hold of her other hand too as they faced each other.

Owen clapped a hand to Jack's shoulder with a rare genuine smile and winked at Lily before taking a seat beside the Doctor.

" You look ... Lily, you are stunning," Jack said, almost a whisper.

Lily looked Jack up and down. He was wearing a smart black suit, with a royal blue waistcoat, white shirt and blue tie, and a blue flower sticking out from his button hole. He looked so dashing in a suit, although Lily had a weakness for Jack in just about everything.

" And you look really gorgeous," she said, also little more than a whisper. Her eyes were already filled with tears and she didn't know why - she was supposed to be happy, there was no need to cry. She was just so overcome with happiness - she thought since her newest regeneration, she was more emotional, and more motherly.

The vicar smiled at the pair of them and started, " We are gathered here today to join Jack and Lily in holy matrimony: which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into lightly. Into this estate, these two peoples present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why Jack and Lily may not lawfully be joined together, let them speak now and forever hold their peace. "

Lily looked around at the people gathered in their room, but of course no-one had anything to say, and she hadn't expected them to.

She looked back at Jack and he was grinning madly, just like she was - they were both on such a high and just grinning so much. After all they'd been through, neither could quite believe it was happening to them.

" I love you" Jack mouthed at Lily, as the vicar said, " A friend of the bride and groom will now read a sonnet which he was written especially for this occasion. "

" I love you" Lily mouthed back.

To Lily's suprise, Will got up from his seat and came to the front of the room with a scrap of paper. Lily grinned - she could hardly believe that William Shakespeare was going to read a sonnet at her wedding, of all people.

She held Jack's hands tightly while they watched Will.

Will stood up and read the sonnet, proclaiming it out and telling a story in the way only he could,

" Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when its alteration finds  
Or bends with the remover to remove,  
O no! It is an ever fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken!  
It is the star to every wandering bark  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken,  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks,  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be the error and upon my proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved. "

As Will went to take his seat Lily smiled - the words were beautiful. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Jack's deep blue eyes, which she always felt could see into her soul. She kept looking at him and neither of them could stop smiling.

The vicar continued, " And now to the vows. " He turned to Jack first, though Jack didn't take his eyes from Lily's.

The vicar said, " Jack Harkness, do you take Lily Smith to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honour and cherish her from this day forwards, forsaking all others? "

Jack was nodding and still smiling. The words meant so much and stood for exactly what he and Lily believed in. He'd always love her and he wanted to be able to say it - the vows were so perfect.

The vicar continued, " Do you take Lily to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour and cherish, for all of eternity? "

" I do," Jack nodded, " of course I do. "

Lily grinned, tears welling up in her eyes again, as the vicar turned to her. " And do you, Lily Smith, take Jack Harkness to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love honour and cherish him from this day forwards, forsaking all others? Do you take Jack to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour and cherish, for all of eternity? "

" I do," Lily said as a tear of pure happiness rolled down her cheek, " absolutely, I do. "

Jack squeezed her hands tightly and she grinned, rubbing her thumbs over the backs of his hands slowly and still not being able to stop smiling at her - he felt that if he didn't stop smiling soon, his face would break, but he didn't care. He could spend forever smiling at her quite easily.

" The couple have written their own vows," the vicar said, " which they will make to each other before exchanging rings. Who has the rings? "

Owen stood up and came forwards, with Lily's ring in his hand and handed it to Jack.

" Jack, please make your vows," the vicar said.

Jack nodded and was now holding the ring in one hand and holding Lily's left hand in his as he faced her.

He'd thought long and hard about what to say and decided to just make it honest.

" Lily," he said, " I spent a long time worrying about what to say to you at this very moment, but I settled for telling it from the heart, and here it it: being with you, has made me a much better man than I ever could have been otherwise, and for that I am so grateful -"

Tears were falling silently from Lily by now, and Sarah Jane's waterproof make up had done a very good job in holding up. She didn't care if she was crying - it was amazing to be marrying him.

Jack continued, rare tears welling up in his own eyes, " I solemnly vow to always make you as happy as you have made me, to love you for now and forever, to always keep you safe, and to be your protector, your best friend and your eternally devoted lover, always. "

He lifted up the ring with a heartfelt smile and lifted her hand up too, " I love you, and with this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment. "

Lily's heart was pounding ten times faster than usual as Jack slowly slid the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand - it was a dazzling white gold band with small diamonds set all the way around. More tears were falling from her, and she mouthed "Thank you" at him, worried she wouldn't be able to actually get any vows out through her silent tears.

She looked down at her hand, and back up at Jack and saw that a tear had managed to get the better of him, and she lvoed him all the more for it.

As she took hold of the ring she'd lovingly bought Jack, she held his left hand in her hand.

She took a moment to compse herself and smiled, thinking about the commitment she was making to him - she was going to be his and his alone, forever. She grinned at him and her smile seemed to light up everything around them.

Lily started, " Jack, I want you to know how extremely lucky I feel for finding the one person who's perfect for me, and that that one person is you. Every day we're together, you do nothing but make me happy - "

A tear slid down her cheek and her voice cracked a little, but she continued, " So today, on our wedding day, I declare my love and devotion to you before our friends and the entire world. "

Jack was shedding a few tears now and he continued to grin that charming grin that made her fall so deeply for him.

She continued, " I vow to always stand by your side, and to give you the very best of myself. I am truly blessed to have found the truest of love with you, and I commit my life to yours. I pledge to love you for all of time and love you forever. "

She took a breath and lifted Jack's hand slowly, as she looked into his eyes, both of them grinning madly.

" With this ring, I thee wed," she said as she slipped the ring onto his finger securely, " wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment. "

There was a pause as they both looked at each other and neither of them said anything - the vows were both so open and honest, so loving and caring, and promising to devote and commit yourself to someone forever. It was all so perfect, Lily thought.

The vicar said, " A friend of the couple will now read a poem she has specially selected. "

Lily and Jack both turned to watch as Tosh took to her feet and same to stand in front of everyone. She was holding a bit of paper and she spared a smile for Lily and Jack before reading out loud.

" I belong in your arms  
Finally I have found a place  
Into which I fit perfectly, safely - "

Lily looked at Jack and he smiled. The poem seemed perfect for them.

Tosh continued, " And securely with no doubts, no fears, no sadness, no tears. "

Lily smiled - neither she nor Jack were shedding tears now, but they were both incredibly happy and it seemed odd that anyone could ever be this estatic.

" This space is filled with happiness and laughter  
Yet it is spacious enough, to allow me  
The freedom to move around  
To live my life and be myself "

The happy couple shared another look, and Jack threw her a little wink.

" This wonderful place, which I never believed really existed,  
I have found finally,  
Inside your arms, Inside your heart, Inside your love. "

Tosh went to sit back down and Lily smiled at her as she passed, by way of thanks.

Jack squeezed Lily's hand, and she looked down at their joined hands - yes, it was exactly as it should be, she thought.

The vicar turned to everyone and held his arms out as he said, " May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive, and experience more joy with each passing day and each passing year. Jack and Lily are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have a loving assistance from their family, the constant support of their friends, and have a long life with good health and everlasting love - "

Jack and Lily exchanged an amused look at the words "long life with good health." The man didn't know the half of it.

The vicar continued, " In so much as Jack and Lily have consented to live together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared the same by the giving and recieving of a ring, I now pronounce them husband and wife. "

Lily giggled and Jack beamed, tugging her a little closer to him.

To Jack, the vicar said, " You may now kiss your bride. "

" Good," Jack said, earning himself a few chuckles as he turned to Lily. He reached out and laid one hand on her cheek gently, his hand almost lost in her hair and the veil, and the other - the one bearing his new wedding ring - held her wedding ring hand too.

He seemed to be leaning in excruitiatingly slowly and he leaned in and captured her lips for his own. It was the barest of kisses - their lips ghosting against each others every so lightly, but sending a shiver right through the both of them. Jack went for it again and gave her a long kiss, during which those gathered to celebrate their wedding started to cheer at the top of their voices and clap.

The vicar said, " Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the happy and loving couple, Mr and Mrs Harkness! "

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope I've done Jack and Lily justice here - I've been waiting for them to get married for ages but when it came down to it, it was really hard to get across. Let me know what you thought.**


	14. Reception

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Fourteen

After being pronouced a happily married couple, and walking back up the aisle while their friends clapped and cheered for them, Jack and Lily walked into the cold open air.

Lily laughed, her arm tightly through Jack's as she grinned in complete delight, and looked up at the sky. It was snowing now, and it was absolutely perfect - it was just like a dream. Christmas day, snow, famous location, handsome husband - not boyfriend, husband.

" Oh Jack," Lily said as she turned to him, " I love you. This is ... right now, this is the happiest I've ever been. "

Jack smiled and it didn't seem possible for either of them to be any more estatic than they were right at that moment, " Me too, Mrs Harkness, Me too," he said.

Lily threw her head back and laughed, " Mrs Harkness," she said, as Jack slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, " I like the sound of that. "

Her new husband leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, taking the opportunity to whisper in her ear and send a shiver down her spine as he said, " You are so beautiful, Mrs Harkness. "

Lily sighed happily and engaged him in a long slow kiss, their lips locked together and tounges intertwined. By the time they broke apart, their friends had all gathered around them, and there were masses and masses of congratulations.

In the middle of the cold snowy street, the bride stood in her gorgeous white dress and veil and was bombarded by her friends, her smile lighting up everything around her.

" Onwards then! " the Doctor said, looking around and spotting Ianto, " Cardiff, yes? "

Ianto nodded, " That's right, sir. To the pub my girlfriend's uncle owns. It's only got a small function room but I knew we wouldn't be needing much room for the amount of us that there are. "

As some of the others started back to the TARDIS, Lily, Jack and the Doctor hung back with Shakespeare and his two daughters.

" That was a lovely wedding," Susanna Shakespeare told Lily, " really lovely, congratulations. "

" Thank you," Lily said, before looking at Will, " and thank you. This has been so perfect, we never would have been able to do it without you ... thank you so much. "

Will waved a hand in dismissal, " Don't mention it, it was just good to see you again. "

Lily looked as Jack and the Doctor and back at Will. " We've got to be getting home, anyway. We've got a wedding reception to get to, and well ... it's going to be one hell of a party. "

Will nodded, " Have fun," he said.

Lily smiled, hesitated and then moved forwards for a hug. Will took her into a bear hug and said merrily, " Who'd have thought it, eh? Me standing there, watching you get married. "

Lily laughed, and as they broke apart, she shrugged, " I guess I'll see you then. "

Will frowned and said, " Will you, though? "

She paused to think about it and realised that unless she actively sought him out, she probably wasn't ever going to see him again. She'd seen him several times across his life and if she saw him many times, she was going to risk becoming part of his history and changing history.

When she didn't answer, Will nodded, " You have a really good life then, won't you? "

Lily nodded and glanced at Jack, before turning to Will, " I'm sure I will. Thanks for everything. "

Will shook hands with Jack, and then the Doctor, and then the three time travellers started back to the TARDIS. Jack offered his arm out to Lily and the pair of them hurried on ahead, laughing together and just being generally so happy.

When they got to the blue doors of the TARDIS, Jack turned back to Lily, meaning to take her into a soft tender kiss, but Lily was hyper now and so happy and excited. She grinned and laid her hands on Jack's chest, pushing him up against the closed door of the TARDIS rather forcefully.

Jack laughed and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender to her. She laughed too - it was impossible not to smile or laugh - and reached up to touch the back of his head. She pulled his head down to hers and pressed her lips to his. This kiss was deep and hungry, and left both slightly breathless when they broke apart.

Jack reached behind him for the door handle and opened the door so they both stumbled into the TARDIS. The Doctor entered a couple of moments later, and headed for the controls.

As Jack was dragged into a hug by Martha, Lily moved over to the controls and came to stand beside her dad.

" Did I see you crying a little bit back there? " she asked him, raising her eyebrows.

The Doctor shook his head, " No. "

Lily laughed and poked at his arm as he set the controls going for the trip, " Are you sure? I could have sworn there were a few tears somewhere. "

The Doctor shrugged as he looked at her, " Oh fine then. " He pointed a stern finger at her, " but this goes no further, d'you hear me? I might be rubbish at weddings, but I don't need everyone knowing that. "

As the TARDIS started on its journey Lily teased him, " You're such a softy. "

" Hey," the Doctor told her, as they joked about and he pretended to take the stern line with her, " don't think just because you're married now, you don't have to answer to your old dad. "

Lily laughed and stuck her tounge out at him, and a moment later, they'd landed.

" Hey," Jack said, coming up behind Lily and resting both of his hands on her waist as he looked at the Doctor, " have you decided where you're taking us for honeymoon? "

" Somewhere sunny," the Doctor said, " you just focus on your wedding reception first, Captain. One thing at a time. Although I take it you _have _got a suitcase packed, if you're planning on spending four weeks on honeymoon? "

The look on both Jack and Lily's face told him that neither of them had got anything packed, and from across the hub, Ianto saw the conversations between them, and shook his head.

" _I've _packed you both some stuff," he said, " there's a case for each of you locked up in the tourist office. I had a feeling you wouldn't think about taking anything with you, so I went to your room and grabbed a load of clothes and some other stuff. Drawn out some money for you too. "

" Oh sweetie, we'd be totally lost without you," Lily said, as Ianto walked over to them, " thanks. "

As they left the TARDIS, with Jack's arm around his new wife's waist and Lily's arm resting on his back, everyone else left too, but Alice caught hold of Jack's sleeve, catching his attention.

" Stephen and I are going to get going now," she told her dad, " thanks for inviting us to the wedding, it was a lovely ceremony, but we don't ... well, we don't fit in with these people.I'd rather we got going now. "

Jack nodded - he was grateful that she'd come at all - he had such little contact with her that he'd hardly expected it, and he knew she hardly fitted in. Jack smiled a little and removed his arm from Lily so he could hug Stephen.

Lily smiled briefly as she watched Jack embrace the grandson he'd never really gotten to know and she glanced at Alice, " Thanks for coming," she said, " it means a lot to us that you came. "

With the wedding party then reduced to Jack, Lily, Rose, the Doctor, Martha, Luke, Sarah Jane, Mickey, Jackie, Pete, little Tony, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto and Owen - a small but perfect for them party of 15 people - they went ahead into the pub.

Although they'd been in December in 1601, the Doctor had returned them to Cardiff only a couple of hours after they'd left, and it was the last day of April.

Jack and Lily entered the function room of the pub first.

It was a comfortable size for the amount of people they had - a bar was down one side of the room, and a long table was set out with a big buffet of food. A couple of circular tables were set out and there was a big open dancefloor with a sound system.

A huge banner was hung up which said "Congratulations" and there were many balloons and streamers. Lily laughed and stopped to wonder who'd organised this. She stepped into the room and walked over to the tables.

She smiled when she saw that little placecards were out in a couple of places on one of the tables.

One of the circular tables had five places - "bride" "groom" "father of the bride" "best man" and "maid of honour". The other tables had no particular place card set out, and whoever had set out the cards clearly didn't know how mant exctly were coming to the wedding, or their names.

" Ianto," Lily said, as she and Jack stood just inside the doorway of the function room. Ianto had been the first to enter. He'd shaken Jack's hand and Lily had kissed his cheek, before she now asked him, " Who set this up? "

Ianto actually blushed as he said, " I might have roped Cate in. "

" Cate? " Lily asked, " as in your girlfriend Cate? Is she coming here? "

" Quite possibly," Ianto said, " obviously I haven't told her what I do for a living, so she couldn't come to the wedding despite your kind invitation to her. She thinks I work for the police - like a detective or something. I'm taking a big risk bringing her here to meet you lot. "

" Us lot? " Jack asked, shaking his head, " well, we're honoured that we finally get to meet her - you've only been dating the pizza girl for ... what, 6 months? "

Ianto rolled his eyes as he entered the room.

The others all passed Lily and Jack on their way into the function room, and all stopped to hug or kiss them and congratulate them. Once everyone was in the room and making their way to sit down, Jack looked around at everyone and grinned

" Don't just sit there. Grab some food. Tuck in. "

Everyone got a plate of food and sat back down.

As everyone was sitting down and chatting away (the advantage of there being only a small group of people there was that despite being three seperate tables, they were close enough to have one big conversation), Lily looked around - she never thought she'd be here but she was so glad she was.

She was positively glowing as she spoke to everyone around her, the whole wedding party engaging in one big conversation sometimes. The food provided was a little buffet of finger food and party food but Lily didn't care what they ate.

As she ate, Lily looked at Jack, and as everyone around them spoke, he met her eyes.

" What? " he asked, frowning, " have I got food on my face or something? "

Lily laughed, " No. " She sighed happily and rested one elbow on the table, her chin sat in her elbow, " you're just so gorgeous. I feel so lucky. "

" _You _feel lucky? " Jack asked with his most charming grin," then you clearly haven't taken a good look at yourself recently - how do you think I feel? "

" He's right, you know," the Doctor said, grinning as he spoke, " _he's _the lucky one. "

Jack nodded, " Oh believe me, Doctor, I know it. "

Lily blushed and shook her head - to look at Jack, it was perfectly obvious to her why she was the lucky one but Jack always insisted that she was far too good for him.

Once everyone had eaten, Jack got to his feet and poured everyone in the room a glass of the finest champagne that had been provided for them. He grinned as he sat down and looked at his new father-in-law.

" I believe it's time for you to make a speech? "

The Doctor nodded and looked around the room before getting to his feet, " Right," he said, not quite sure exactly what to say, " so as father of the lovely bride, I've apparently got to make a speech. "

" Yeah, get on with it," Rose goaded.

The Doctor paused to get his thoughts together and then he knew what to say, " Lily's always been the most important thing to me. When I first met Jack, he was a con man, and exactly the kind of man who wasn't good enough for my daughter. I was furious when I realised they'd started up a relationship, but since then, I've come to see exactly how worthy of my daughter, Jack really is. Since then, Jack's been caring, loving, protecting and has seen my daughter through all kinds of troubles - that's real love. " He turned to Lily.

Lily smiled at him, tears already welling up in her eyes as he spoke.

The Doctor continued, " Lily, you're such a special girl and I will always be here for you - doesn't matter who else you've got. I'm always here. "

He then turned to look at Jack and said, " I know you're going to love Lily exactly how she deserves, and for that I respect you. Over the time I've known you, you've developed from a wayward conman into a good honest bloke, and become one of my good friends. "

Tears were falling down Lily's cheeks as the Doctor adressed everyone, " At the beginning of Jack and Lily's relationship, it very much felt like I was losing my daughter to him. Now it's easy to see how wrong I was, and I'm very proud to be able to welcome Jack fully into my family. I'm proud to call Jack Harkness my son-in-law, and I think Lily's made a very good choice. " He raised his glass, " to Jack and Lily. "

Everyone else raised their glasses, " To Jack and Lily," they said before taking a sip.

Jack thanked the Doctor and smiled as the other man sat down, taking the chance to stand up.

" Firstly, thanks to the Doctor for accepting me so readily and always being there for both me and for Lily," Jack said, " and of course, thanks to Toshiko, today's lovely maid of honour, for all the hard work she put in organising this. Similarly, thanks to Ianto for all the help he gave in organising today - Lily and I are blessed with good friends, and we couldn't ask for any better. "

Jack looked around the room and then to Lily. He smiled softly and looked back at everyone else, " The first time I met Lily, it was a unique experience to say the least - I quickly came to realise that this would always be the case where she was concerned. I'm sure everyone knows how we met - "

" I don't," Luke said, holding up a hand.

" Good," Jack said, " anything to tell the story again. So - it was 1941, height of the London blitz. There I was, a dashing, charming con man, stood on my own invisible ship, tethered up to Big Ben. And there was this girl - well, two of them, but she was the one ... she was so sure of herself, and she wasn't human. She was hanging from a barrage balloon in the middle of the Blitz. "

There was laughter from everyone, though some of them had heard it before.

Jack continued, " I saved her - took her onto my ship. There was flirting, and before we knew it, we were slow dancing ontop of the ship, drinking champagne, jazz music in the background. It was like something out of a film. I knew right there, that I wanted her. We flirted, started to get to know each other, and before long, we were together. We haven't looked back since. "

He reached down and took hold of Lily's hand, squeezing tightly. Tears were falling down her cheeks again, but she was smiling, and even Jack had tears forming in his eyes.

He continued, " This amazing woman has transformed me. When we first met, I was a conman and a rogue, and I did whatever I wanted to get my own way, and went for every woman available - well, and man. Well, not always available either. "

" Jack," Lily hissed, still smiling.

Jack shook his head and squeezed Lily's hand as he said proudly, " The point is, I'm not that man anymore. Meeting my beautiful wife, amongst others, has made me be a good man, change my ways, and become the kind of person she deserves. I've seen Lily go through all sorts of hardships, and she's always come out the other side stronger. She's brave, and kind and caring, and funny and beautiful and generally ... amazing. I am truly blessed to have found my soulmate. Let's have a toast, to my beautiful wife, Lily! "

Everyone raised their glasses in Lily's honour, and when Jack sat down, Lily reached out and laid both of her hands on his face, pulling him in and kissing his lips.

" I love you so much," she whispered against his lips.

Jack smiled and told her, " I love you. Forever. "

The next person to stand up was Owen. Lily and Jack exchanged a worried look about what he was going to say - Owen would hardly be the best at make speeches, they were sure.

Owen cleared his throat and said, " Firstly, I'd like to thank Jack and Lily for including us all in their wedding celebrations today. I've got to say I was suprised when I met Lily. Well ... I was very suprised when I met Jack too. I met Jack when I was an ordinary person, and he introduced me to Torchwood, recruited me, and changed everything. I think it took him about half an hour of eeting me, to come on to me. "

Everyone laughed.

Owen continued, " Torchwood turned my life around, and at the head of it was Captain Jack Harkness. He flirted with everything that moved, but he was kind of dark. Kept confined to the office all the time, didn't speak much to us about anything other than work. He did everything with some kind of precision, but there was nothing human about it - he didn't think about the humanity of the people or creatures we were dealing with. It was his job, and that was all he had. And then one day it changed again. Jack disappeared. He was gone for a couple of months and when he came back, there was this woman with him. Straight away, we knew she was something special - she knew exactly how to keep Jack in line, she was from the future of something, and when I did a blood test, she wasnt even human. And she was stunning. Couldn't take my eyes off her. "

" Watch it," Jack warned.

Owen laughed and continued, " Lily was an excellent addition to our team. Since she's been at Torchwood, it's all been more relaxed. Jack comes out of his office more often, talks to us all, let's us mess about rather than get on with looking after the Earth. He still flirts with everyone going, but so does she. And she's become a good friend of mine too - I was never really big on friendship, but I could easily make an exception for my favourite alien. I'm happy to say that I konw Lily Smith ... or Lily Harkness, I suppose I should say. Both Jack and Lily are always there for us as a team, and we couldn't ask for better leaders - both have saved my life and I couldn't ask for anything more. Or better friends. It's with great pride that I raised a toast to Mr and Mrs Harkness. "

Everyone raised their glasses again, and as Owen took his seat beside Jack, Lily leaned over Jack to kiss Owen's cheek, " Thanks sweetie," she smiled broadly.

After that, the door opened, and a young woman was stood in the doorway. She stopped in the doorway uncertainly and Ianto went over to her and kissed her cheek.

The woman looked about Ianto's age, was short and skinny, very pale and had long and thin light brown hair, and a rather pretty face. She was smiling and wore a pretty blue dress.

Ianto led the girl over to the newlyweds.

The newcomer looked a bit nervous as she looked at Jack and Lily, but Lily smiled softly and Jack gave her his most charming grin - the one he gave her everyone, the flirt.

Jack and Lily both stood up to greet the woman.

" Jack, Lily," Ianto said, clearing his throat and gesturing to the woman at his side, " this is Cate, my girlfriend. Cate, this is Captain Jack Harkness and Lily Harkness, friends from work. "

Cate smiled at them. She looked first at Jack, " You must be the boss," she said, before looking at Lily, " I've heard a lot about you both. I guess congratulations are in order. "

Lily thought that Cate sounded nervous and she laughed and leaned towards the human woman with outstretched arms. She took Cate into a brief hug but awkward hug across the table between them, which suprised the other woman, but Cate took it as a good sign and smiled. Ianto raised his eyebrows at this, but he supposed it was in keeping with the softer side she'd developed since her regeneration.

" There's no need to be so nervous," Lily laughed as she pulled away from Cate, " we're Ianto's friends, and we work with him. We're not his parents. "

" No," Cate said in a lilting welsh accent, " but he speaks of you very highly. "

" Does he now? " Jack asked, as he shook Cate's hand and planted a kiss on her cheek, before giving Ianto a grin. " You've landed on your feet here - she's beautiful. "

Cate looked embarrassed and Lily shook her head, " Don't mind him. He's like this with everyone. "

" I am not! " Jack protested, while Lily rolled her eyes.

" Don't you have more important things to worry about? " Ianto asked, prompting the pair of them, " first dance, maybe? "

" Oh yes! " Lily grinned, " let's dance, Jack! "

The wedding song had been kept a suprise from Lily, but she and Jack had danced around his office together enough times to know a few steps.

Jack took hold of Lily's hand, and as everyone got to their feet and gathered around the floor, it wasn't long before some music struck up.

Lily smiled as Jack had hold of her hand and led her to the middle of the floor while their friends watched fondly. The music was slow and soft, and Lily recognised it with a smile, though she didn't know it very well.

Jack was grinning his most charming grin and she felt like she could melt there and then.

As the introduction played, Jack settled his hand on his new wife's waist, where it seemed to fit perfectly against the curve of her body. She rested her hand lightly on his shoulder and and took hold of his hand as she looked into his eyes.

He grinned and they started to move slowly.

" _Oh, thinking about all our younger years," _the song started, as Lily beamed " _there was only you and me. We were young and wild and free. "_

Lily smiled at the lyrics as Jack led the dance, moving the pair of them around efortlessly - there was no thought required - they just worked perfectly together.

" _Now, nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before, but that's over now. "_

Lily understood the significance of the song and could have melted right there - who could ask for anything more perfect than the man stood right in front of her right now.

" _You keep me coming back for more. "_

Jack spun her out and back in again and this time they were stood closer together. Jack's lips were right against her ear as the dance shifted into a closely held slow dance, and he was singing the words to her.

" _Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven. And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven. "_

He had a voice that sent shivers down her spine, and she was impossibly happy - she felt ready to burst with joy and she pressed herself more closely against him as they ocntinued to move around the danceflor, locked together tightly.

" _Oh, once is your life, you find someone. Who will turn your world around, bring you up when you're feeling down - " _

They were looking into each others eyes, and couldn't tear their eyes away from each other. Jack continued to sing every word to her, and she felt like the song had been written just for her.

" _Yeah, nothing could change what you mean to me - "_

He threw her a little wink.

" _Oh there's lots that I could say, but just hold me now. Cause our love will light the way. "_

" I love you" she mouthed, making him grin - he was singing quietly so only she could hear, but it was perfect that way. To everyone else, it was just the music, but to them, it was even better.

" _And baby you're all that I want, when you're ying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven. And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't to hard ot see, we're in heaven. "_

Jack suddenly spun her out and when she spun back in to him, he moved quickly and swept her off her feet, spinning her around from where she was all gathered up in his arms.

When the song ended and Jack put Lily back on her feet, she threw herself at him in a big warm hug. He laughed and hugged her back and she leant back and laid both of her hands on his cheeks, before kissing him hungrily and eagerly.

As they kissed, more music came on, and it seemed that the disco had started.

Everyone else took to the dance floor, and Jack was about to take Lily into another dance, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Owen standing there.

Owen raised his eyebrows, " Can I have a dance with the bride? "

Just behind Owen, was the Doctor and Lily smiled. She looked over her shoulder cheekily and saw Tosh standing by herself.

She looked at Owen and said, " How about I give this one to my daddy, while you take my lovely bridesmaid for a spin? I'll get to you soon, I promise. "

Owen raised his eyebrows and looked at Tosh, " Tosh? " he asked, a small smile crossing his face

Lily nodded, " Don't think I don't know about your little kiss. Tosh told me - yesterday, after the Daleks had gone and you realised you were all going to be safe? Now get over there and dance with her. "

Owen didn't say another word but did exactly as she said, while Jack shrugged and turned to the nearest good looking person, who happened to be Rose. Lily smiled and took up hold with her dad.

" You're all grown up," the Doctor said as they moved from one foot to the other, looking aroun them at everyone else.

" Not really," Lily smiled.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, " You're a repsectable married woman now. "

Lily laughed, " I might be married, but I'll always be Lily, and I'll never be respectable.I'm so glad to be married to him, but I'll still be the same. I don't know how to be anything else. "

" Good," the Doctor said, " there's been enough change around here recently. We don't want any more of it. "

" Any more of it? " scoffed Lily, " are you kidding? I'm not changing, but what about you? You and Rose have_ finally _gotten together. And you've somehow gotten Jackie, Pete and their kid living in Cardiff - I'm not happy about that, by the way. "

" That was all Rose's idea," the Doctor shrugged, " besides, it's not like you'll have to talk to them - they don't want anything to do with Torchwood. And did you hear? Mickey's staying in this world too. Apparently his grandmother died - there's nothing left for him back there so he's staying here. "

" To do what? " Lily asked as they continued to move.

" How would I know? " the Doctor asked, spinning his daughter around effortlessly, " although I here he's pretty skilled these days - worked for Torchwood in the parallel world. I reckon he'll do something with aliens - he says he doesn't want to be in Wales though. "

" What's wrong with Wales? " demanded Lily.

The Doctor laughed," Who'd have thought it? You going all native. No, he apparently wants to make a new life for himself - start out new. Can't really blame him. "

Lily shrugged and was happy to dance away with her dad.

They both looked around them and saw Rose dancing with Jack - it was the good old times when they'd only just met, were all only just getting to know each other. The two old friends looked so happy, and Lily noticed the look on her dad's gace as he watched Rose.

" Dad? " she said softly.

The Doctor turned back to look at her sharply and she laughed before she said, " Just don't ever let go of her. "

The Doctor nodded, " Wise words from my little girl. I'm telling you, Lils, if I can make Rose half as happy as I know he makes you - you get this look in your eye when he's around, and this smile that's only for him. It's like you're thinking about how perfect it is - if we could have a part of that ... "

" You will," Lily said, " it won't be long before I'm standing here at your wedding. "

The Doctor was stunned and shook his head, " I don't know about that ... I ... "

Lily laughed at his panic, " Oh calm down, I hardly meant tomorrow. I think I'd need time to get used to it myself - I mean, she's younger than me, and she's a human - she's lovely and everything, but what would it be like to have a stepmother? "

" Oi! " the Doctor said, " stop getting ahead of yourself. Focus on your own marriage, madam. "

Lily laughed and as the song came to an end, she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, " I love you dad. "

" I love you Lil," he replied.

She smiled and turned away from him, " I'd better go track down the best man," she said, " he's just dying for a dance, and who am I to deny him? "

Lily had the night of her life.

She danced with her girlfriends from the old days - with Sarah Jane, and Rose, and Martha, and even Mickey and Jackie. With newer friends Tosh and Gwen, and even Owen. With Luke, who she hardly knew. She even managed to pull Ianto up for a dance, though she couldn't get much more than a few words out of his shy girlfriend.

Cate left early, and when she did, Lily gave her a hug and thanked her for coming.

Lily didn't notice, late on into the night when Ianto left, but when he returned, he was dragging two small cases with him. By that time the partying was coming to a close anyway, everyone had had such a good time.

The Doctor nodded at Ianto and told Jack and Lily, " I think your honeymoon awaits. "

Lily cheered excitedly as she looked at the cases, " Ooh yay, where are we going? What have you packed, Ianto? Argh, where are we going? "

Ianto shrugged, " I just went into your bedroom and packed an assortment of things earlier. I packed everything I could think of, and there's some money too. I also might have raided Jack's top desk drawer - that one you keep as yours, and gotten your laser spanner and a load of physic paper just in case. "

" Thanks sweetie," Lily smiled.

The Doctor decided they'd all get in the TARDIS and he'd drop Jack and Lily off before taking everyone else home. Jack's arm was firmly around Lily's waist as they entered the TARDIS, and as the Doctor set the controls going, he refused to let them know where they were actually going, depsite his daughter's persistant tugging of his sleeve.

When the TARDIS landed, the happy couple turned to say goodbye to everyone.

Lily hugged Tosh tightly, and then hugged Owen, then Ianto. She thanked all three of them for their involvement and thanked Gwen for coming. She hugged Sarah Jane and her son, and then Martha, who she vowed to see again very soon. She said goodbye to Jackie and Pete and hugged Mickey - she told him Torchwood was always there if he wanted, but he told her he'd kindly pass on her offer.

She finally turned to Rose, and hugged her too.

" It's so good to have you back," she said.

Rose smiled and hugged the bride tightly, " It's good to be back - never thought I'd be here again. "

As they pulled apart Lily pointed a finger at Rose jokingly, " You look after my dad, won't you? Someone's got to, haven't they? "

The Doctor frowned, but Lily pointed a finger at him before he could say anything, " You _know _you need someone to keep you in line, and Rose is just the person for it. "

The Doctor rolled his eyes and the two women shared a final hug, before Lily headed for the door.

" No! " Gwen called out, " you've got to throw the bouquet! "

" The bouquet? " Lily asked, as Tosh hurried forwards and pushed it into her hands.

" Yeah! " Gwen nodded, " you've got to throw it, and whoever catches it will be the next one to get married. "

Lily laughed and as the men cleared off, Rose, Gwen, Tosh, Sarah Jane, Martha and Jackie gathered around behind her. The Doctor gave a wary look to Rose, and Owen also looked quite uncomfortable.

Lily threw it over her shoulder and there was a cheer and a few groans from behind. Lily turned around to see a suprised Martha clutching the bunch of flowers - a suprise to them all since Martha hadn't been split up from Tom Milligan long.

Once the excitement from that had died down, Lily looked at Jack. She slipped her hand into his, and the pair of them each grabbed hold of a suitcas.

" Are you ready? " the Doctor asked.

" You bet," Lily grinned.

The Doctor threw open the door and stepped out first, leaving Jack and Lily to follow them, while Jack closed the door behind them. Lily stepped out to find herself on a beach.

She looked around in awe.

The TARDIS was parked on an otherwise deserted beach. It was dark and the stars were out - they were so close to the sea and just in front of them was a single building. It looked like a small hotel, and from where they were stood, there were four balconies, and a large swimming pool.

" Where are we? " Lily breathed, looking around.

The Doctor looked pleased with himself as he said, " That right in front of you, my darling daughter, is your hotel for the next month. Today is the 1st of August 2008, you're on the beautiful island of Barbados, flash them some psychic paper to get you through, and I will be back here for you on the 1st of September. Enjoy. "

" Barbados? Really? " Lily squealed, hugging her dad tightly, " no way! Thank you! "

The Doctor laughed and hugged both Jack and Lily before heading back into the TARDIS. Lily sighed as she watched the TARDIS fade away and as she did so, Jack's arms slid around her from behind, their suitases beside them, momentarily forgotten.

Lily smiled and turned around in his arms to face him.

" Well," she said, both of them still stood in their wedding clothes, " isn't this just the most romantic thing ever? "

Jack grinned, holding her close to him, " Baby, I've got the woman of my dreams for my wife, we're stood on a romantic beach, and we've got forever together. "

Lily smiled and tilted her head to one side as she looked at him in pure bliss, " Mr Harkness, you are truly the most amazing man I've ever met. "

Jack grinned and they shared a slow kiss, both savouring every little bit of it. When they broke apart, Jack took her hand firmly in his, feeling her wedding ring beneath his finger.

They both turned towards the hotel.

" Well Mrs Harkness," Jack said, " this is it. The start of the rest of our lives. "

" I can't wait. "

* * *

**Author's Note: I think that was the last chapter of this Lily story. **

**My plan is to write up Children of Earth plus Master's return and David Tennants regeneration in a new story - possibly the Most Challenging Adventures of the Doctor's Daughter. There will be a time skip of about 6 months between this honeymoon and the beginning of children of earth I think, because during children of earth Martha Jones is said to be on honeymoon with Mickey Smith but they've literally just met. Also it means Jack and Lily will have been established as a married couple for a while. Let me know any ideas for the next story.**


	15. Note

Note

**Thanks to everyone who's read or reviewed this, and taken the time to show an interest. **

**A special big thanks goes out to dwatlaskrh for all the reviews and messages and ideas that have been given. A special thank you for giving me the idea for the wedding song "Heaven" by John Barrowman. A talented writed that I'd recommend looking up and reading.**

**The sequel is up now and available from my profile - it's in the Torchwood/Doctor Who crossover category too. It's called **_**The Difficult Adventures of the Doctor's Daughter**_

**It starts 6 months after her wedding to Jack, and will show Jack and Lily settling into married life, Children of Earth and End of Time (the Master's return.) and the Doctor's regeneration, meeting Amy. This should give lots of difficult stuff for Jack and Lily and should be their most difficult adventures yet.**

**I'm hoping to do a story after that one which will involve rebuilding the hub after CoE and some series 5 of Doctor Who (Matt Smith's first season.) Somewhere down the line there might be pregnant!Lily, but it won't be in this Children of Earth/Master's return/Doctor's regeneration story. I could go on writing Lily forever and ever, as long as I'd have people who'd want to read it!**

**Hope everyone likes the next story as much as they've liked this one and the others, and as much as I enjoy writing them.**


End file.
